


Imbécile heureuse

by aliciane_julien



Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 64,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciane_julien/pseuds/aliciane_julien
Summary: « Chaque particule d’univers qui s’offrait à elle semblait ternie par son regard. La chose la plus brillante, elle l’avait appris à ses dépens, contenait toujours en elle une part d’ombre. Plus elle étendait son savoir, plus la part d’ombre prenait de l’importance, jusqu’à tout englober dans ses ténèbres. »Après avoir assisté à un événement traumatisant, Amélia décide de se reclure chez elle pour y vivre une vie « d’imbécile heureuse ». Rejetant tout ce qui, selon elle, pourrait être source de savoir, elle décide que depuis la sécurité de sa chambre, elle s’adonnera dorénavant uniquement à des plaisirs simples.Alcool, drogue, sexe : tout y passe, mais cela parviendra-t-il à la rendre vraiment heureuse ?Rien n’est moins sûr, surtout quand une voisine un peu commère sur les bords décide de s’en mêler.
Kudos: 4





	1. Jour 1

**“Mon désir d’être informé est actuellement en conflit avec mon désir de rester sain d’esprit.” [David Sipress]**

* * *

> _« Le journal. Florence Paracuellos bonjour. Bonjour Nicolas, bonjour à tous, à la une ce matin, le réveil d’Emmanuel Macron. Il va mettre du jaune dans son vert. Nouvelles mesures et concertations annoncées mardi pour rendre l’écologie acceptable, après une semaine sous le signe des gilets jaunes …»_

8h, le radio-réveil d’Amélia se déclencha, inondant le silence de la pièce d’une flopée d’informations, débitées rapidement, avec une diction parfaite par la journaliste de France Inter.

Les paroles parvinrent à faire leur chemin dans l’esprit ensommeillé de la jeune fille et s’entrecroisèrent avec les images qui peuplaient encore son inconscient. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil, tendit son bras et tira péniblement sur l’épais rideau en feutre qui opacifiait l’unique fenêtre de son appartement. Elle regarda dehors et, comme les quatre derniers jours, le ciel était blanc.

Elle se tourna dans son lit, monta la couverture jusqu’à son nez en grognant et se rendormit dans la minute.

La journaliste continua à parler en fond. Bien décidée à accomplir sa tâche qu’elle soit écoutée ou non.

Le minuscule appartement aux murs blancs, semblait gris-vert à la lueur du matin. Un rayon de lumière pénétrait chichement l’espace. Il dessinait une ligne qui parcourait le lit et remontait sur le mur adjacent recouvert d’étagères courbées par le poids des livres. Des livres sur l’histoire de l’Art principalement, entrecoupés de classiques de la littérature française. On y trouvait aussi quelques romans à l’eau de rose et autres « bouquins de vacances » qui affichaient leur tranche plutôt que leur dos, retournés honteusement par Amélia. Les rangées de livres étaient rythmées par quelques plantes qui tentaient de survivre à l’incroyablement tête-en-l’air propriétaire des lieux. La lumière faisait briller en particulier un bocal en verre rempli de pièces de monnaie. Le contenu cuivré étincelait et projetait des halos, semblables à des étoiles dans toute la chambre. Amélia gardait religieusement toutes les pièces qu’elle trouvait dans la rue. Elle voyait en chaque pièce ramassée, un signe de chance, comme une petite lueur, qui de temps en temps pavait son chemin.

Parcourant le dessous d’une des étagères, une guirlande de noël venait colorer les murs fades de la pièce en soirée. Amélia défendait que c’était une « guirlande lumineuse colorée », mais c’était bien une guirlande de noël et que c’était pour cette raison qu’elle l’avait eue en promo en janvier dernier.

Sur son lit se trouvaient quelques peluches de son enfance qu’elle n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter. En guise de tête de lit, était accrochée une couverture en patchwork faite « avec amour » par sa grand-mère qui avait davantage un grand cœur que de bons yeux. L’association des tissus aux couleurs criardes aurait pu déclencher une crise à un épileptique, mais Amélia tenait à l’étoffe plus qu’à n’importe quel autre objet.

A la voir allongée là, paisible, entourée de fourrure synthétique et sur fond bariolé, Amélia paraissait particulièrement jeune et il était difficile d’imaginer qu’elle avait 23 ans.

Autre vestige de son enfance, trônait en haut de sa penderie – prête à imploser par les trop nombreux vêtements qu’elle contenait – une poupée de porcelaine, à l’apparence diabolique baptisée « Annabelle » par sa meilleure amie Julie. Celle-ci était recouverte d’un sac monoprix qui couvrait son visage, et ce depuis une nuit où son amie refusait de dormir sous le regard vitreux et exorbité du jouet.

Enfin, la pièce de vie était complétée par une kitchenette tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal et d’une table Ikea qui servait aussi de bureau et occasionnellement de perchoir à Julie, trop « cool » pour se contenter d’une chaise ordinaire. D’ailleurs Amélia possédait deux chaises, du célèbre magasin suédois elles aussi, tout comme sa lampe, ses étagères, sa literie, son matelas, son pot à brosse à dent, ses assiettes et même son « pot à pièces de un centime ».

C’était sûrement cette abondance de banalité, qui justifiait son amour pour ce qu’elle appelait « la pièce maîtresse de son intérieur » : une affiche immense de la première exposition Monumenta de 2007 sur le travail d’Anselm Kiefer qui s’appelait « Chute d’étoile ». Non seulement c’était l’un de ses artistes préférés, mais en plus, elle était persuadée que, assez rare par sa taille, l’affiche prendrait de la valeur en vieillissant.

> _« … A la une également, Carlos Ghosn dans une cellule de 6m 2 et à l’isolement. Détail sur les conditions extrêmement dures de sa détention au Japon. La coupe Davis, clap de fin, dernière finale dans sa forme actuelle avec Joe Wilfried Tsonga…»_

Ce qui n’était qu’un bruit de fond jusqu’alors, devint plus clair et plus insistant. Amélia se réveilla en sursaut et se retourna brusquement pour regarder l’heure avant de se souvenir qu’elle ne voyait rien sans ses lunettes. Elle laissa sa main explorer la moquette rêche, et finit par sentir la forme familière des branches métalliques. Elle enleva avec agacement une boucle rebelle qui chatouillait son visage.

« Merde ! Merde merde merde !»

8h15, il ne lui restait que trente minutes pour se préparer si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle roula littéralement hors de son lit, emmenant avec elle : dessus de lit, couette et même drap house. Après de longues et embarrassantes secondes à se dépêtrer de son cocon de tissus, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. D’un geste empressé, elle sortit un bol, une cuillère et une boite de céréale. Plutôt que de les poser sur la table, ce fut les mains pleines et non sans difficulté, qu’elle ouvrit ensuite le frigo pour sortir le lait. Elle contempla les kiwis dans son bac à fruit, et se demanda si elle aurait le temps d’en manger un. Elle regarda l’heure ; non elle n’avait pas le temps. Elle referma le frigo avec ses fesses et réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas sorti le lait. Elle grogna, posa les éléments de son petit-déjeuner sur la table et tira péniblement sur la porte, damnant l’inventeur du joint étanche qui l’obligeait à attendre dix secondes avant de pouvoir rouvrir son frigo.

Elle versa violemment le lait dans ses céréales. Le liquide soumis – comme toutes autres choses – aux lois de la physique, déborda sans surprise du bol en un comique « splash » qui parvint à éclabousser jusque sur ses lunettes. Elle soupira, se demandant si la journée valait vraiment la peine d’être vécue. Elle commença à manger, retrouvant un minimum de calme, elle s’accorda même le temps de lire le derrière de la boite de céréale. Elle parvint à évaluer son niveau de fatigue en constatant son incapacité à résoudre un labyrinthe sans effectuer le chemin en partant de la fin.

Elle posa son bol dans l’évier encore rempli de la vaisselle de la veille et se jura de nettoyer tout cela en rentrant. Elle courut alors vers la douche – enfin elle effectua plutôt un grand pas car sa chambre de bonne ne lui permettait pas vraiment de courir. Elle se déshabilla et rentra sous l’eau encore froide, n’ayant pas le luxe, ce matin, d’attendre que son ballon capricieux ne daigne lui fournir de l’eau chaude. Elle se lava les cheveux la tête penchée sur le côté, maudissant celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre la douche sous la sous-pente.

> _« … Aujourd’hui, 19 novembre, nous célébrons le "World Toilet Day" … Ma première réaction en découvrant cette journée a bien sûr été de ricaner grassement. La journée des toilettes comme c’est rigolo comme sujet pour un édito. Sauf qu’en réalité il s’agit d’un enjeu majeur de santé publique qui n’a rien de risible. En effet, selon l’OMS et l’UNICEF, environ 60 % de la population mondiale vit sans toilette ce qui expose les populations concernées à la propagation de maladies mortelles…»_

Amélia s’extirpa de l’exiguë cabine et commença à se laver les dents, complètement nue et mouillée. Ses cheveux bouclés, habituellement gonflés, paraissaient incroyablement plats sous l’effet de l’eau ruisselant sur son corps et elle commençait d’ailleurs à frissonner. Elle avait oublié de se laver les dents la veille alors elle frotta énergiquement l’émail comme si les frotter plus fort ce matin allait compenser.

> _« …Cette mutation génétique n’a rien de naturel et serait une cause directe du braconnage. Le constat est terrifiant. À force de braconnage, les éléphants d’Afrique mutent génétiquement et naissent sans défenses. Un lien de cause à effet bien triste à admettre …»_

Quand elle estima que ses dents étaient assez blanches et qu’il ne lui restait plus de céréales coincées dedans, elle reposa sa brosse à dent pour saisir sa brosse à cheveux. Elle se débâtit avec sa chevelure pendant encore de longues minutes, et quand elle parvint à démêler tous ses nœuds – sauf celui derrière son oreille droite qu’elle avait depuis plusieurs semaines et qui commençait à lui faire une dreadlock – elle jeta la brosse sur son lit et fila à son armoire. Sous le regard, heureusement masqué d’Annabelle, elle opta pour une tenue simple mais confortable, pour affronter la journée.

Elle tenta de mettre ses chaussures sans enlever les lacets pour gagner du temps, mais après de douloureuse secondes à se sentir comme les belles-sœurs de Cendrillon, elle se résolut à les retirer et s’entendit dire avec la même intonation que prenait sa mère : « perdre du temps pour en gagner ».

Dans un mouvement ample, elle mit son manteau et parvint dans l’action à renverser la boite de céréales, restée sur la table. Elle grogna à nouveau et jura de ramasser les centaines de Coco Pops éparpillés sur sa moquette en rentrant.

C’est dans cette agitation qu’elle partit, sans son bonnet, l’écharpe coincée dans le devant de sa culotte, du lait sur ses lunettes et avec une belle trace de dentifrice sur sa joue.

France Inter était toujours allumé en fond. Le présentateur faisait intervenir des auditeurs pour poser des questions à un certain Dominique Bourg dont Amélia n’avait jamais entendu parler. La radio finit par s’éteindre toute seule à 9h, le calme revenant enfin dans le petit appartement parisien.

En descendant les quatre étages qui la séparaient de la rue, Amélia passa le palier du troisième sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne surtout pas croiser sa voisine du dessous, la charmante Mme Romera ; affectueusement surnommée « Mme Commère » par les autres habitants de l’immeuble.

Elle passa devant les boites aux lettres. Celles-ci débordaient de papiers colorés. Même celles affublées d’un autocollant « stop pub » n’avaient pas été épargnées. Des flyers pour une agence immobilière jonchaient le sol du hall. La sienne – sans surprise, la plus remplie – semblait prête à imploser. Une publicité Carrefour, aux couleurs presque aussi criardes que sa tête de lit, tentait de s’échapper par la fente de la petite boite métallique. Amélia se jura de ramasser le courrier en rentrant.

Elle peina à ouvrir la lourde porte en fer forgé et sa silhouette dessinée à contre-jour de l’imposante entrée, semblait presque frêle. Elle émit un long souffle, réalisant qu’elle retenait sa respiration depuis un long moment. Le vent froid frappa son visage brutalement et c’est alors qu’elle réalisa l’oubli de son bonnet. Pas le temps de remonter, elle s’engagea dans la rue, évitant de peu un homme pressé, le regard scotché à son téléphone.

Amélia prit ensuite la ruelle pavée à sa droite, celle donnant sous sa fenêtre.  
Dans un recoin qui abritait habituellement des encombrants et autres détritus abandonnés se trouvait depuis quelques jours, une famille de migrants. Ce qui n’était qu’une simple tente dans un premier temps, s’était vu agrémenter de différents objets trouvés ici et là. Le campement comptait ainsi désormais une table pour manger, quatre chaises dépareillées, une barrière de fortune et surtout plus étonnant, un miroir et une coiffeuse.

Quand la jeune fille passa à la hauteur de la famille, celle-ci se trouvait en dehors de la tente. La mère mangeait à table avec sa fille et le père était en train de coiffer leur seconde petite fille.

Les deux enfants devaient avoir cinq et sept ans. Comme leurs parents, elles avaient les cheveux bruns, des yeux en amande presque noirs et la peau mate, assombrie par la poussière.

Sur la table en plastique blanc, verdie par la mousse, se trouvait une canette de soda qui faisait office de vase et dans le vase prenait place un bouquet composé de branches de sapin et de feuilles mortes colorées. La mère y épluchait délicatement une clémentine pour sa fille et on pouvait voir que ses fines mains étaient bleuies par le froid.

Le père avait assis la plus jeune fille face au miroir qui surplombait la coiffeuse en bois gonflée par l’humidité. Dans ce salon de coiffure improvisé, il réalisait avec une étonnante dextérité, deux couettes qu’il attacha avec d’adorables chouchous. Chaque facette du miroir éclaté révélait le sourire fier de la fillette et le regard concentré du père à l’œuvre.

Amélia spectatrice malgré elle de ce moment d’intimité, fut frappée par la dignité qui se dégageait de la famille. Alors qu’ils vivaient certainement les moments les plus difficiles de leur vie, les parents faisaient tout pour rendre la situation plus supportable à leurs enfants. Ils leur offraient non seulement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un foyer mais aussi une impression de « normalité ».

Le cœur d’Amélia se serra et elle eut toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas pleurer. N’ayant pas le temps de s’arrêter, elle détourna honteusement le regard et remonta rapidement la ruelle bordée d’immeubles avec, en ligne de mire, le métro aérien.

Le squelette d’acier se distinguait peu à peu à l’horizon à travers le brouillard blanc matinal. L’élégante structure était recouverte depuis cet été de deux immenses panneaux déroulants, qui alternaient inlassablement entre trois publicités. Cette semaine, sur le grand-écran se suivaient : une publicité pour un spray nasal, une pour un pull en cachemire hors de prix et enfin la dernière pour des séjours dans les îles. Pas de doute : l’hiver était bientôt là.

Les dizaines de corps dissimulés derrière d’épais manteaux qui défilaient avec pour fond la photographie clichée d’une plage de sable fin, donnaient un spectacle incongru qui amusa beaucoup la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna à gauche et participa malgré elle à l’absurde représentation, s’engouffrant dans la foule pressée.

Elle zigzagua entre les âmes, maudissant les gens lents, les distraits, ceux marchant au milieu et par-dessus tout celui dont elle emboîtait le pas et qui lui soufflait l’épaisse fumée de sa cigarette dans la face.

Elle attendit au passage piéton, le vrombissement des voitures et les klaxons de l’important carrefour en arrière-plan. Comme souvent, elle fixait ses pieds. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes et le caniveau de déchets. Du rose sur le bitume attira son œil, le vent souffla et poussa les feuilles, révélant une inscription à la bombe de peinture. On pouvait lire « GPA pour toutes ! ». Amélia n’eut pas le temps de réellement analyser l’information que la foule retrouva son mouvement. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le portique d’accès au métro.

Sur la porte actionnée au passage de sa carte Navigo, se trouvait une affiche pour le spectacle d’un humoriste au sourire exagéré et un peu béat. Pur hasard, ou génie de la publicité, elle prit un malin plaisir à pousser la porte, recouvrant de toute sa paume le visage ahuri du comique.

Elle gravit les escaliers, les contremarches étaient recouvertes d’autocollants pour Greenpeace et de groupes de musique trop « underground » pour qu’elle ne les connaisse.

Quand elle arriva enfin sur le quai secoué de tremblement par la rame qui venait de le quitter, elle entendit dans les enceintes une voix nasillarde et saturée :

> _« En raison d’un accident de personne, nous vous informons que le trafic est interrompu sur la ligne 6 entre les stations Trocadéro et Place d’Italie dans les deux sens. La reprise du trafic est estimée à 9h30 environ. Nous vous conseillons d’emprunter un autre itinéraire. Nous nous excusons pour la gêne occasionnée »._

Une vague de soupirs se fit entendre sur le quai, accompagnée d’une farandole de « putains » et autres « merde ! Encore ? ».

Amélia entendit la femme à côté d’elle dire à une autre : « Encore un suicide ça ! Les gens font chier quand même ! Ils ne peuvent pas mourir chez eux plutôt qu’emmerder le monde comme ça !

\- En hiver, c’est tous les jours ! »

Amélia, écœurée par la cruauté des deux femmes, détourna les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Son regard fut attiré par les immense publicités sur le quai d’en face.  
La première montrait trois jeunes femmes en lingerie sur fond de montagne enneigée. Elles semblaient bien trop heureuses pour des personnes à moitié nues dans la neige. Et si la scène n’était déjà pas assez ridicule comme ça, voilà qu’elles étaient affublées de bois de rennes et que l’une d’entre elles portait un nez-rouge. Le prénom Rudolf, qui évoquait habituellement d’avantage un homme allemand d’une cinquantaine d’année, était ainsi associé, par la magie de la communication, à une grande blonde maigrichonne. _« Noël n’aura jamais été aussi sexy »_ pouvait-on lire _, « Et Rudolf non plus »_ pensa Amélia.

Griffonné au marqueur sur l’affiche, on pouvait lire le mot « SEXIST». La lettre « T » était tombante et la dernière était manquante. Amélia se demanda ce qui avait bien pu empêcher la personne de finir son « acte de vandalisme ». N’avait-elle pas eu le temps de finir? Ou bien, plus rocambolesque, avait-elle été arrêtée par un agent de sécurité ? Avait-elle eu le temps de s’enfuir en courant ? Elle ne put s’empêcher de se représenter une petite bonne femme en colère en train de s’enfuir en montrant ses seins et en faisant des doigts d’honneur aux vigiles. Elle émit un petit rire, le genre qui se contente d’une expulsion d’air par le nez, et regarda l’affiche suivante.

C’était une publicité pour Deliveroo qui montrait une photographie en gros plan d’un gros hamburger et de grosses frittes bien grasses. Ledit hamburger était parfait : sa salade était tellement fraîche que la rosée du matin se trouvait encore dessus, la tranche de tomate était d’un rouge vif éclatant, la viande ressemblait à une pièce de boucher et le pain était doré à la perfection. Bref, ce hamburger ne ressemblait en rien à celui trimbalé à la hâte à travers tout Paris dans des scooters crasseux que les gens auraient le bonheur de découvrir livré chez eux. Comble de l’ironie, juste à côté se trouvait une campagne pour Action contre la faim. Le visage triste et le corps déformé de l’enfant affamé sur l’affiche, rendit la précédente carrément honteuse. La juxtaposition coupa l’appétit et l’envie de sourire à la jeune fille.

Le regard d’Amélia continua son balayement. Au bout du quai, l’affiche n’avait pas été placardée, laissant place à un grand aplat vert. A son pied, se trouvait un SDF, allongé dans son duvet entre la poubelle et le distributeur à friandise. Le vert de l’affiche lui donnait un teint maladif presque macabre. Son sac de couchage prenant soudain des allures de housse mortuaire.

Le quai se remplissait de monde à mesure que le métro se faisait attendre et elle percevait de moins en moins l’homme allongé au sol. Le contraste entre l’agitation de la foule debout et l’immobilité de l’homme seul allongé était frappant. Il se trouvait là, sans être là. Le distributeur automatique devait sûrement recevoir plus d’attention que lui. Cette idée lui glaça le sang et elle se promit de lui adresser au moins un « bonjour » en rentrant du travail.

∞∞∞

Il était presque 10h quand Amélia arriva au Palais de Tokyo pour prendre son service. Elle travaillait au célèbre musée parisien, en tant que médiatrice culturelle depuis trois mois environ. Elle commençait habituellement à 9h30. C’était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine qu’elle était en retard. La chance n’était pas de son côté et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il semblait que la RATP ne voulait pas qu’elle garde son emploi.

Elle décida de passer par l’entrée secondaire, réservée au personnel. Elle se faufila entre les poubelles et deux de ses collègues, la clope au bec. Elle ne prit pas le temps de leur dire « bonjour », ayant en visuel le vestiaire où elle espérait récupérer son polo et son badge sans croiser le regard de Jean-Marc, son condescendant de supérieur.

Alors qu’elle pensait avoir réussi sa manœuvre, elle entendit derrière elle : « C’est quoi l’excuse aujourd’hui ? »

Elle se retourna en pestant intérieurement et commença à balbutier quand l’homme la coupa.

« Dites-moi au moins quelque chose d’inventif cette fois-ci. Vous avez sauvé un chat d’un immeuble en feu ? Ou bien prodigué les premiers soins à un blessé de la route peut-être? » 

Il roula le « r » de « prodiguer ». Amélia avait pour horreur la manière dont il accentuait certains mots pour souligner la richesse de son vocabulaire.

Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais il la coupa à nouveau : « Pourquoi vous restez là à me regarder bêtement, allez donc chercher votre badge. Vous ne pensez pas qu’il est déjà assez tard comme ça ? Vous deviez vous occuper de la boutique ce matin, mais vous serez à la surveillance des salles plutôt. »

Il dit cela comme si c’était une punition. Beaucoup voyaient la surveillance comme la partie la plus ennuyeuse du poste. Rester de longues heures sans bouger, à réprimander les visiteurs s’approchant trop près des œuvres n’était pas une partie de plaisir, mais Amélia aimait particulièrement observer les gens observer les œuvres. C’était comme une performance qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Et à 17h, vous vous occuperez de la visite guidée du groupe Matmut, on attend environ vingt personnes. »

Amélia finissait à 17h30, avec cette visite elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas sortie avant au moins 19h. Elle n’eut pas le temps de protester que Jean-Marc lui lança avant de partir : « Ah, et vous avez du dentifrice sur la joue. »

La jeune fille se frotta le visage et poussa un grand soupir. Elle mit son badge, attacha sa tignasse bouclée en un chignon bancal et frotta nerveusement son polo pour en atténuer les plis.

En ce moment, au musée, était exposé l’artiste argentin Tomás Saraceno. L’exposition s’appelait « ON AIR » et se présentait comme « _un écosystème en mouvement, accueillant une chorégraphie à plusieurs voix entre humains et non-humains où les œuvres révélaient les rythmes et trajectoires communs, fragiles, et éphémères qui unissaient ces mondes. ON AIR se construisait grâce à la multitude de ces présences, animées et inanimées, qui y cohabitaient »._

Amélia pouvait répéter, de tête, cette introduction qu’on lui avait demandé de dire mot pour mot. C’est en général à ce moment précis qu’elle avait perdu la moitié de son auditoire lors de ses visites guidées.

L’exposition abordait des problématiques essentielles, flirtant entre art, science, philosophie et métaphysique, mais les gens avaient tendance à s’en rappeler comme de « l’exposition avec les araignées ». Cela agaçait grandement Jean-Marc qui répétait souvent : « c’est comme donner de la confiture aux cochons ». Amélia n’était pas de cet avis; pour elle, du moment que les visiteurs avaient ressenti quelque chose devant une œuvre, ils pouvaient être incapables de mettre des mots dessus, le contrat était tout de même rempli. Elle avait essayé d’expliquer plusieurs fois cela à son supérieur, en vain.

Ce matin, elle surveillait justement la salle avec les araignées et deux petits garçons - elle ne leur donnait pas plus de huit ans chacun – parcouraient l’espace sombre avec agitation. Courant d’œuvre en œuvre, revenant sur leurs pas, montrant du doigt des détails, gloussant et pouffant. Leur père essayait tant bien que mal de les contenir, leur attitude dénotant clairement avec celle des autres visiteurs qui pour paraître intelligents prenaient un air grave.

Une vieille dame soupira bruyamment en passant à sa hauteur, lui lançant un regard connivent, l’air de dire « Vous avez vu ce manque de respect!? ». En réalité, Amélia aurait dû intervenir pour arrêter les deux petites tornades avant qu’elles ne renversent un des spots au sol, mais elle ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Il y avait quelque chose de si pur dans la curiosité dévorante des deux enfants. Ils avaient l’air d’avoir compris dix fois plus de choses en cinq minutes de présence, que la dame en vingt-cinq minutes.

Elle avait l’habitude de ces vieilles chouettes qui venaient en général par duo, trio ou quatuor. Celles-ci sortaient leur plus beau collier de perles et paradaient dans les allées du musée. Elles restaient de longues heures à parler de tout sauf des œuvres, l’exposition devenant davantage un prétexte pour se montrer que pour apprendre. Amélia pensa d’abord que ce besoin de s’exhiber, pour donner une bonne image de soi et confirmer ainsi son appartenance à une certaine classe sociale, était quelque chose de générationnel. La jeune fille en arrière-plan en train « d’instagramer » sa visite lui fit changer d’avis : la fin était la même, seuls les moyens avaient changé.

Bien que ce type de visiteur l’irritât beaucoup, elle surveillait aussi des gens silencieux, transcendés, qui pouvaient passer plusieurs minutes devant une œuvre. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans leur tête, mais à les voir ainsi, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver, elle aussi, un grand calme qui apaisait quelques instants son âme agitée.

Elle appréciait aussi les visiteurs curieux qui posaient plein de questions. Beaucoup de ses collègues les trouvaient agaçants, soit parce que leurs questions étaient bêtes, soit parce qu’ils ne savaient pas quoi leur répondre. Elle, au contraire, aimait être mise à l’épreuve. Quand elle ne savait pas répondre, c’est souvent qu’elle n’y avait jamais pensé, alors elle était heureuse d’ajouter un nouveau point de vue à sa compréhension des œuvres. Et quand la question était « bête », elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi la personne n’avait pas compris. Amélia s’intéressait à tout et cherchait toujours à tout comprendre, jusqu’à l’épuisement parfois. Tout faisait sens dans le monde selon elle, il restait seulement encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

Son service du matin terminé, après avoir répondu sept fois à la question « où sont les toilettes ? », deux fois à la question « Mais les araignées sont encore dans les boites ? » et répété douze fois « non, vous ne pouvez pas toucher, vous devez rester derrière le marquage au sol », elle put enfin prendre sa pause déjeuner.

Comme à son habitude, elle alla manger seule dans le parc du Palais Galliera juste en face. Voyant le ciel blanc se teinter d’un gris de plus en plus sombre, elle décida de délaisser son banc habituel, pour aller s’abriter sous l’une des ailes du bâtiment. Elle dévora ainsi son sandwich, assise sur le marbre gelé, derrière une imposante statue. En hiver, très peu de personnes fréquentaient le parc du musée de la mode, elle put ainsi souffler un peu. Amélia n’avait jamais été une grande fan de la foule et ces quelques minutes de répit allait lui permettre de se ressourcer pour affronter la longue après-midi qui l’attendait.

Comme elle s’y attendait, la pluie commença à tomber. Les grosses gouttes firent trembler les dernières feuilles dans les arbres et dessinèrent des ronds dans la fontaine du palais. Elle regarda en direction d’un couple assis sur un banc. Amélia s’attendait à voir les tourtereaux, surpris par l’intensité de l’averse, détaler en courant mais, à son grand étonnement, le couple se mit à rire hystériquement. La femme se mit même à danser sous la pluie comme dans une comédie romantique clichée. L’homme finit par la prendre dans ses bras et l’enlaça tendrement. Les yeux d’Amélia roulèrent tellement loin en arrière qu’elle jura avoir vu son cerveau. Les démonstrations d’affection avaient ce genre d’effet sur elle.

Se sentant un peu voyeuse et cherchant à effacer de sa rétine l’image mielleuse, elle fixa son regard sur la première chose qui venait. En l’occurrence les pigeons à ses pieds qui attendaient impatiemment qu’elle laisse échapper quelques miettes de son repas. Le plus gras était probablement un mâle, il gonflait ses plumes, paraissant encore plus gros. Il s’adonnait à une danse ridicule pour tenter de séduire une pauvre pigeonne maigrichonne et déplumée qui semblait bien plus attirée par la nourriture que par son courtisan en rut. 

Elle passa de longues minutes perdue dans ses pensées à établir, entre autre, une comparaison entre la parade amoureuse des pigeons et celle des hommes. Quand elle revint à elle, le couple était parti. Elle regarda l’heure sur son téléphone.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! »

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et prit la direction du Palais de Tokyo. Dans sa hâte, elle manqua de se faire écraser en traversant la large rue qui la séparait du musée.

Elle passa la plupart de son après-midi à tenir la caisse de la boutique souvenir, enchaînant les phrases monotones et les sourires forcés. Quand 17h arriva, elle était heureuse de quitter son poste pour assurer la visite guidée. C’était la partie du job qu’elle préférait. Elle pouvait parler d’art pendant des heures et devait bien avouer qu’elle était plutôt bonne à cela. Jean-Marc lui reprochait de s’accorder trop de liberté dans ses explications, mais elle n’y pouvait rien, elle n’arrivait pas à s’en tenir uniquement aux textes indigestes qu’on lui avait demandé d’apprendre sur le bout des doigts. Elle essayait toujours d’adapter son discours à son public et à la réaction des gens. Dès qu’elle sentait qu’elle perdait trop de visiteurs, elle improvisait.

Le groupe qu’elle reçut était composé d’assureurs essentiellement, dont la visite avait été payée par le Comité d’Entreprise de la Matmut. Ces groupes étaient toujours les plus difficiles car beaucoup venaient par obligation et avec une idée bien arrêtée sur l’Art Contemporain.

Ce groupe-là ne fit pas exception et à peine Amélia commença son introduction, qu’elle entendit un homme, à sa droite, dire : « Art Content-pour-rien », accompagné d’un gros rire gras. 

Bien que la boutade soit éculée, les trois-quatre personnes autour de lui esquissèrent un petit rire forcé.  
A la manière dont il se tenait fièrement, les deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, légèrement en avant du groupe, Amélia conclut que c’était sûrement lui le chef.

Interrompue, Amélia décida de recommencer à se présenter : « Bonjour, je m’appelle Amélia et aujourd’hui c’est moi qui aurai le plaisir de vous faire la visite de l’exposition. »

Le « chef » la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un regard salace et lâcha – trop fort pour être un chuchotement et trop bas pour être directement adressé à la jeune fille : « Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour nous. »

_« Bon bah ça commence bien… »_

Amélia fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et invita le groupe à la suivre vers la première salle. L’ensemble dissipé avança péniblement dans un brouhaha teinté à la fois de gloussements et de bavardages indistincts. Amélia attendit plusieurs minutes que le groupe la rejoigne et encore quelques minutes afin d’avoir un minimum leur attention. Elle se contenta du regard sympathique des dix personnes les plus proches pour commencer son explication, ayant perdu tout espoir d’intéresser les personnes du fond.

« J’espère que personne n’a trop peur des araignées, car la première œuvre que nous allons découvrir ensemble a été entièrement réalisée par nos amies à huit pattes … »

Deux femmes d’une cinquantaine d’années, à l’arrière du groupe depuis leur arrivée, lâchèrent une exclamation d’étonnement. Bien plus petites que la rangée d’hommes au premier plan, Amélia ne distinguait pas leurs visages, seulement leurs choucroutes permanentées qui s’agitaient au rythme de leurs pouffements de rire. On aurait dit deux adolescentes en sortie scolaire.

Amélia reprit : « Ces sculptures éphémères sont issues de la collaboration entre les araignées présentes dans le musée, mais également d’autres espèces de France et du monde importées pour l’occasion.  
On peut très distinctement voir la différence entre les toiles qui se superposent et s’entremêlent. Il est intéressant de noter que, malgré leurs différences, les toiles fonctionnent ensembles et forment un tout cohérent. Les araignées auraient pu détruire les œuvres des autres, mais ce n’est pas le cas. On voit même, qu’elles ont adapté leurs fils pour contourner ceux des autres. Leur capacité à produire une œuvre commune, tout en comprenant et respectant la notion d’altérité, est une source d’inspiration pour les humains, qui ont encore un long chemin à faire à ce sujet. »

La dernière phrase était clairement une liberté prise par Amélia, qui se sentait d’humeur à tacler l’humanité aujourd’hui. Elle allait reprendre son explication quand le « chef » l’interrompit. 

« Si j’avais su que ma maison était remplie d’œuvres d’art, j’aurais demandé à ma femme de ménage de ne plus passer le plumeau ! » 

Il émit un nouveau rire gras, et on pouvait voir qu’il balayait du regard son « public », à la recherche de l’approbation de ses collègues, qui ne tardèrent pas à rire à leur tour, poliment, sans grande conviction.

Amélia sourit par pure politesse, et commença à lui répondre.

« Mais en effet, certains pensent que la beauté est présente partout et en tout instant. C’est le regard qu’on pose sur les choses qui leur donnent leur valeur. C’est avec cette thèse à l’esprit que Ponges a écrit _Le Parti-Pris des Choses,_ ou que Duchamp a imaginé ses _ready-made_ comme _Fountain._ Je pense que … 

\- Ça c’est du jargon d’artiste, pour nous convaincre d’acheter des merdes – pardonnez mon langage – une vraie fortune ! »

Une dame devant, sentant le sourire d’Amélia se crisper et la tension monter, détourna l’attention de l’assemblée en montrant du doigt une œuvre au fond : « Et ça, c’est quoi ? » 

Amélia, soulagée de la distraction, invita le groupe à la suivre et à s’approcher de l’œuvre.

« Alors, ici vous pouvez voir cinq longs fils d’araignée qui sont tendus horizontalement. En face se trouve une caméra accompagnée de capteurs. Elle perçoit l’ondulation des fils comme des fréquences sonores qu’elle traduit en différentes musiques. Les fils sont soumis aux déplacements d’air qui les mettent en mouvement. »

Amélia s’approcha du dispositif, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et agita ses bras de haut en bas, un peu comme un battement d’ailes de papillon, mais en moins gracieux. Les fils s’agitèrent délicatement et le fond sonore changea légèrement.

Alors qu’elle allait expliquer la signification de l’œuvre, elle entendit une voix déjà trop familière à son goût dire : « On n’a pas bien vu, vous pouvez refaire le petit déhanché ? »

Elle entendit à nouveau quelques rires gênés. Elle était écœurée et sa tête bourdonnait. Elle regarda le groupe pendant quelques secondes, un peu hébétée.  
La moitié ne l’écoutait pas, une partie était toujours dans la salle précédente. Les femmes-choucroutes étaient lancées dans un débat intense sur l’augmentation du prix de la cafétéria, tandis qu’un groupe d’hommes-cravate discutaient Bitcoin.

Elle reprit et, usée de se battre pour gagner l’attention de ses visiteurs, elle commença à débiter monotonement le reste de son analyse. C’était pourtant son œuvre favorite dans l’exposition.

Quand elle eut finit, elle tenta de passer au-devant du groupe pour le mener à la prochaine salle. En fendant la petite foule, elle sentit « traîner » sur sa hanche la main de l’homme au rire gras. D’abord surprise par le toucher, elle sursauta et recula d’un pas, manquant d’écraser le pied de la jeune femme derrière elle. Elle regarda la main, puis leva ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux de l’homme. La scène lui sembla durer des heures. Ses yeux effarés rencontrèrent les siens et elle comprit à son regard suffisant que non seulement il n’avait pas honte, mais qu’en plus, il imaginait sûrement qu’il lui rendait service en «guidant » ainsi son passage.

« J’aimerai mieux que vous ne me touchiez pas ! put-on entendre sortir d’un ton sec, à travers les dents serrées de la jeune fille.

\- Oh n’exagérez pas, je vous ai à peine effleurée ! lui répondit l’homme dés _abusé_. Ne me faites pas un coup à la _MeToo… »_

c’en était trop pour Amélia. Pourtant de nature timide, la jeune fille explosa. Elle aurait voulu lui dire un millier de choses, mais toute éloquence semblait avoir quitté son corps pour se voir remplacée par de la rage pure. C’est ainsi qu’un magistral : « Mais allez vous faire foutre putain ! » perça l’atmosphère silencieuse et respectable du musée.

Le groupe cessa tout bavardage. La vision de toutes ces personnes bouche bée en arrière-plan du visage outré de l’homme aux mains baladeuses était comique. Elle aurait presque pu rire si elle n’avait pas eu trop peur qu’en ouvrant la bouche, elle finisse par vomir son sandwich.

Il se passa bien cinq longues secondes sans que personne ne dise rien. Amélia finit par revenir à elle. Elle pouvait s’excuser ou fuir ; elle choisit la fuite. Elle abandonna ainsi derrière elle le groupe offusqué. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire d’un pas pressé, entre la marche rapide et la course. Elle retira son polo violemment, refusant d’enlever le bouton du col pour gagner du temps. Dans la manœuvre, elle arracha presque son oreille et défit son chignon. Elle enfila sa chemise, et ne prit pas le temps de mettre son manteau ou son écharpe : il fallait juste qu’elle sorte, qu’elle respire.

C’est ainsi qu’à 18h, elle poussait la lourde porte du musée, son manteau sous le bras et les cheveux dans le visage quand elle entendit : « Amélia ! »

Elle se retourna péniblement, épuisée. _« Il ne manquait plus que ça »,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle avait l’espoir d’avoir échappé à Jean-Marc, mais apparemment son « éclat » avait déjà fait son chemin jusqu’aux oreilles de son patron.

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! » 

Amélia tenta de répondre, mais c’est comme si l’énergie lui manquait. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma comme un pathétique poisson sorti de l’eau. C’est d’ailleurs comme ça qu’elle se sentait, pas à sa place et incapable de respirer.

« Vous savez que c’est un partenariat important pour le musée. Ce n’est pas parce que vous n’êtes pas contente de faire des heures sup’ que vous devez vous en prendre aux visiteurs ! » 

Amélia se mit à trembler. Elle était incapable de dire si c’était à cause du vent froid sur son buste découvert ou bien à cause du stress de la confrontation. Elle tenta de se défendre, mais il l’interrompit.

« Je suis désolé mais, entre ça, vos retards, vos prises de liberté sur les explications, ça ne va pas être possible. »

Il changea de ton en disant cela, feignant presque de la compassion pour la jeune fille. Elle préférait encore quand il la prenait de haut.

Elle regardait ses pieds, les jambes et les bras croisés, le corps secoué de tremblements.

Jean-Marc émit une pause puis, pour attirer son regard, il dit : « Amélia, écoutez. »

Elle détesta la manière dont il prononça son nom, mais elle leva tout de même les yeux.

« Je pense que ce n’est pas la peine que vous reveniez demain. »

Le bruit de la ville sembla disparaître d’un coup, il fut remplacé par un affreux bourdonnement qui donna le tournis à la jeune-fille. Elle eut juste la force de répondre un faible « d’accord ». Elle avait prononcé le mot tellement doucement, que seule la fumée sortie de sa bouche indiquait qu’elle venait de parler.

Elle se retourna et c’est avec le musée brillant dans la nuit derrière elle qu’elle commença à marcher en direction du métro, les larmes aux yeux. La réaction était surement un peu exagérée, mais Amélia aimait vraiment son travail et elle commençait à regretter de ne pas s’être mieux défendue. Sa vue floue transformait les lumières de Paris en des milliers d’étoiles et cela la conforta étrangement.

∞∞∞

Quand elle arriva sur le quai du métro, elle avait retrouvé un peu de calme et elle mit enfin son manteau. Les lèvres bleues et les bras ballants, elle attendit le regard dans le vide l’arrivée du train. Elle s’engouffra dans la rame bondée tel un automate.

A l’heure de pointe sur la ligne 6, il valait mieux apprécier le contact humain. Amélia n’étant pas très grande, toute forme de foule devenait un vrai calvaire. Elle prenait sur elle, se concentrant sur sa respiration. A chaque inspiration, elle pouvait sentir les poils de la capuche de la femme en face d’elle lui chatouiller le nez. Le wagon aux lumières blafardes et aux vitres dégoulinantes de buée, prenait l’allure d’une prison roulante de minutes en minutes.

Comme il était de coutume en période d’affluence, un silence de plomb régnait dans le métro. On pouvait presque entendre déglutir les gens lorsque la ventilation s’arrêtait. Ce silence fut coupé à l’arrivée de deux cinquantenaires en pleine discussion.

« Nan mais je te dis, moi, les transports c’est plus ce que c’était hein ! C’est bien beau de nous demander d’être écolo, mais les transports en commun c’est la merde. 

\- Mais ça c’est depuis que Macron privatise tout, on a plus rien qui marche.

\- Ça c’est sûr, il nous faudrait un vrai gars, il est trop jeune. Avec un gars comme Trump, crois-moi que ça ne serait pas pareil ! »

Amélia regretta à ce moment précis de ne pas avoir emmené ses écouteurs. Elle essaya de porter son attention ailleurs quand elle entendit : « Mais en même temps, si y’avait pas toute l’ _Afrique_ qui fraudait, y’aurait assez d’argent pour ouvrir une nouvelle ligne ! »

L’homme avait chuchoté le mot « Afrique », mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu. Amélia passa ainsi les cinq dernières minutes de son trajet à imaginer différentes réponses aussi brillantes que cinglantes, mais elle ne parvint pas à rassembler assez de courage pour en faire profiter les deux comparses.

Quand elle descendit du train, le sans-abri de ce matin n’était plus là. A sa place se trouvait un colleur d’affiche qui profitait de son absence pour placarder une publicité. L’aplat vert était petit à petit remplacé par la photographie d’une femme portant des boucles d’oreille en diamants.

Amélia regarda l’homme s’affairer pendant quelques secondes, puis prit la direction de son appartement.

Paris la nuit était pour la jeune fille un soulagement. Elle aimait la vision filtrée qu’offraient les lumières artificielles. Parfois, elle avait l’impression que le jour révélait trop de détails. L’abondance d’objets à analyser la paralysait. C’est comme si le monde lui donnait trop de choses à voir et que ses yeux étaient incapables de tout embrasser. La nuit, les rues ne prenaient pas seulement une teinte différente, elles lui semblaient plus humbles, plus sensibles.

Il faisait encore plus froid que ce matin, Amélia marchait rapidement, bien décidée à retrouver au plus vite la chaleur de sa chambre. Comme à l’aller, elle croisa en chemin le baraquement de fortune de la famille installée en bas de chez elle. Cette fois-ci, tout le petit monde avait pris place à l’intérieur de la maigre tente. La lumière qui perçait le tissu synthétique laissait percevoir en ombres chinoises les silhouettes de ses habitants. La jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur, elle baissa la tête et enfouit son visage mordu par le froid dans son écharpe. Elle parcourut ainsi les derniers mètres de son trajet en se promettant d’aller apporter une soupe et des couvertures à la famille le lendemain matin.

Amélia gravissait péniblement les cent-vingt-deux marches qui la séparaient de son appartement, quand Mme Romera l’interrompit à la quatre-vingt-onzième.

« Bonjour Amélia. Enfin, vu l’heure, je devrais dire bonsoir plutôt.

\- Bonsoir Mme Romera.

\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Anne vous savez ?

\- Oui. Oui… pardon.

\- Oh mais ne vous excusez pas.

\- Oui, pardon… ah mince ! »

Anne esquissa un petit rire.

« Pendant que je vous ai sous la main, parce qu’il faut bien dire que c’est difficile de vous croiser, c’est à croire que vous m’évitez. » Elle esquissa à nouveau un petit rire, un peu forcé celui-là. « Je m’étais dit qu’avant les fêtes de noël, ça pourrait être sympa un petit dîner avec les voisins du quatrième et du troisième. Histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance, de bavarder. » Elle marqua une pause. « Un petit truc simple, décontracté hein. Pas de fanfreluches. On mangera dans des assiettes en carton et chacun ramènera quelque chose. »

Amélia qui n’avait qu’une envie : rejoindre son lit, essaya désespérément d’interrompre la vieille dame, en vain.

« Il faut juste qu’on se mette d’accord sur une date qui arrange tout le monde. Bon pour l’instant je laisse juste germer l’idée comme ça hein. C’est pas encore fait, mais ça pourrait être sympa non ? »

Amélia tenta de répondre mais Anne reprit : « Bon je reviens vers vous dans les prochains jours. On fait comme ça ? »

Question rhétorique encore, Amélia savait qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Bon je file, sinon mon rôti va être du charbon ! Bonsoir hein. » 

Amélia eut à peine le temps de balbutier un « bonsoir » qu’Anne était déjà repartie.  
Pour une femme de soixante-douze ans elle était sacrément rapide, un vrai ninja.

∞∞∞

Lorsqu’Amélia entra enfin dans son appartement, elle entendit un « scrouch ». Elle alluma la lumière.

« Eh merde, les Coco Pops ! »

Trop fatiguée pour réagir plus que cette délicate exclamation, elle avança jusqu’à son lit, chaque pas marqué du bruit des céréales écrasées. Elle s’y effondra ainsi lourdement, encore vêtue de son manteau et les chaussures pleines de poudre chocolatée.

Après une bonne demi-heure de coma végétatif, Amélia daigna enfin se lever pour mettre de l’ordre dans l’appartement. Elle commença par allumer la télévision, les titres du journal de 20h étaient en train d’être annoncés.

> _« … a été arrêté au Japon ce matin, où il est accusé d’avoir caché au FISC une partie de son salaire. C’est Nissan qui rapporte ces faits et qui réclame sa démission. Renault doit encore se prononcer. Ils étaient vingt-sept-mille aujourd’hui à poursuivre les blocages, les gilets jaunes s’en sont pris aux dépôts de carburant et aux autoroutes, ils tentent… »_

Amélia démarra l’aspirateur, étouffant ainsi la voix de la journaliste dont le flot de parole ressemblait désormais à un bourdonnement. Quand elle eut finit son ménage, elle mit de l’eau à bouillir.

> _« … aujourd’hui mobilisés contre la hausse du carburant, les gilets jaunes ont poursuivi les blocages sur trois-cent-cinquante sites, il y a eu quelques incidents. Un motard renversé dans la Drôme est entre la vie et la mort. Les forces de l’ordre ont fait évacuer plusieurs points de blocage…»_

Les sujets s’enchaînaient passant de la fraude fiscale, à l’injustice sociale, en passant par les saucisses de Morteau et la délocalisation, quand une information attira son attention.

> _« … Donald Trump a envoyé huit mille soldats pour faire barrage, mais des américains civils ont également prévus de gonfler les rangs anti-migrants en constituant des milices. Reportage de Loïc De la Mornais et Thomas Donzel :_
> 
> _De son promontoire, il observe la vallée mexicaine en contre-bas. Robert Crooks dit être là tous les jours à surveiller ce mur qui marque la frontière entre les États-Unis et le Mexique. La ville de Tijuana où est arrivée la caravane de migrants est à cinquante kilomètres d’ici.»_

Amélia porta son regard vers la télévision qui montrait l’image d’un homme blanc d’une bonne soixantaine d’années. Il portait une moustache aussi affreuse qu’épaisse mais également une casquette kaki. Son visage était rougi par le soleil, ses yeux cachés par des lunettes. Il scrutait l’horizon sablonneux, feignant un air austère, celui qu’ont les hommes habités par le devoir.

> _« Nous sommes les yeux et les oreilles de l’Amérique, dans peu de temps la caravane de migrants va devoir partir de Tijuana, ils seront sept ou huit mille et ils chercheront où aller, et ils voudront traverser par ici »._
> 
> _Il est armé, porte un gilet pare-balle, possède des lunettes de vision nocturne et sa voiture pourrait faire croire à un véhicule de police, pourtant Robert Crook n’est qu’un volontaire, un retraité qui patrouille de son propre chef. Cet ancien commercial dans l’industrie de pêche, n’a aucun pouvoir légal, mais s’il voit un migrant passer la frontière, il alerte la police et tente de dissuader le clandestin._

Amélia tiqua sur le mot « dissuader », un bel euphémisme dans ce contexte.

> _« Je leur dis : rentrez chez vous, c’est fini, Donald Trump est président, Obama n’est plus là, c’est terminé. »_

Amélia était en train de fustiger sur son lit et de maudire mentalement le moustachu quand elle entendit de l’agitation dans la rue. Elle se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre. En penchant la tête dehors, elle vit une camionnette du SAMU Social. Bien que la ruelle pavée fut assez sombre, elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la mère du campement en bas de chez elle. Elle était complètement affolée. Elle faisait de grands gestes et parlait très vite.

Amélia baissa le regard et elle vit, allongée au sol, l’une des petites filles. Elle était incapable de dire si c’était la plus grande ou non. L’image la glaça, elle sentit tout son corps se raidir.

> _«… l’officier ne peut pas empêcher le retraité de patrouiller, ni d’être armé, c’est son droit, …. Plus loin, Robert Crook retrouve un autre patriote, comme ils s’appellent entre eux. Et pour lui, les familles en quête de travail de la caravane de Tijuana sont à mettre dans le même sac que les narco trafiquants… »_

Soudain, la sirène des pompiers retentit et les lumières du gyrophare vinrent teinter de bleu et de rouge toute la ruelle.

Trois hommes descendirent du camion; ils coururent en cadence, leurs bottes frappant frénétiquement les pavés. Quand le premier arriva à la hauteur de la petite fille, il écarta brusquement la femme du SAMU Social et commença le massage cardiaque. Il cria un ordre à l’un de ses collègues, qui fit demi-tour.

A cause des pressions répétées du secouriste, la petite fille était comme secouée de spasmes. Amélia était trop loin pour bien voir, mais il lui semblait que le pompier allait finir par lui casser les côtes.

Le père sorti de la tente, demandant en vain à la seconde petite fille de rester à l’intérieur. Les deux s’approchèrent de la mère, contenue difficilement par deux personnes du SAMU social. Les trois se prirent dans les bras, regardant impuissants la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le père retenait tant bien que mal la petite fille qui se débattait férocement pour tenter de rejoindre sa sœur. La mère, quant à elle, fit la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire à cet instant : elle se mit à prier, se balançant furieusement d’avant en arrière.

Amélia était pétrifiée, son corps refusait de bouger et plus aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit. Si son cœur ne cognait pas si vigoureusement dans sa poitrine, on aurait pu croire qu’elle n’était plus qu’un corps vide.

Le pompier revint, avec dans les mains un défibrillateur. Ils arrachèrent la robe de la petite fille et chargèrent l’appareil. A la première décharge, le corps désarticulé de la fillette se plia en deux et sa tête frappa violemment l’asphalte. La même chose se produisit la deuxième, la troisième et la quatrième fois, puis soudain, plus rien. Amélia attendit la prochaine décharge, mais elle ne vint pas. Le pompier posa les palettes au sol, et tout son corps retrouva un calme glaçant. Le corps de l’enfant ne bougeait toujours pas, pourtant plus personne ne s’affairait autour. Pourquoi diable ne faisaient-ils plus rien ?

> _«…La frontière entre les États-Unis et le Mexique court sur plus de trois milles kilomètres. Sur certains tronçons comme ici en Californie, il y a bien un mur mais à d’autres endroits, il n’y a pas de mur, aucune séparation, c’est le cas au Texas ou en Arizona et là-bas aussi, des citoyens qui se présentent comme des patriotes sur… »_

Un homme retourna au camion chercher un brancard, avant de revenir il éteignit la sirène. Un silence assourdissant emplit la rue. Le temps sembla s’arrêter et c’est comme si plus aucune voiture ne passait au loin, comme si plus aucune personne ne marchait dehors. La seule chose qui vint perturber l’illusion était le bruit métallique des roues du brancard sur les pavés.

Les pompiers glissèrent une civière sous la petite fille et recouvrirent son corps et son visage d’une couverture de survie. Amélia comprit alors qu’on ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, qu’elle était morte. La mère sembla être frappée au même moment de cette réalisation. Elle poussa un grand cri et se jeta sur la fillette qu’elle prit dans ses bras. Son enfant emmailloté dans le papier argenté, elle reprit son balancement d’avant en arrière. 

L’image devint insoutenable et Amélia ferma brutalement la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les lamentations de la mère. Elle se retourna vivement et s’adossa à la fenêtre, s’enfonçant la poignée entre les omoplates.

Elle réalisa que sa casserole d’eau bouillante débordait et qu’une épaisse vapeur avait empli tout son appartement. La télévision qui n’était qu’un bruit de fond jusqu’alors, devint soudainement tellement présente, qu’elle aurait juré que le journaliste hurlait. Les mots se mélangeaient en une cacophonie et ses oreilles commençaient à siffler. Dans ce flot d’informations, elle ne put capter que la réponse de l’homme questionné :

> _« Je vais être parfaitement franc avec vous monsieur, moi je n’ai jamais eu de bonnes expériences avec ces gens-là. 90% de ces hispaniques ne sont pas des gens biens. Ce ne sont pas des gens biens. »_

C’en était trop, Amélia avança jusqu’à sa table, elle saisit l’écran et le balança contre sa porte d’entrée, remplaçant instantanément le silence du poste débranché par celui de son fracas au sol. Elle empoigna ensuite la casserole en ébullition et la jeta à son tour, ruinant la moquette et se brûlant dans l’action.

Elle lâcha un hurlement chargé de rage et de douleur avant que le calme ne revienne dans l’appartement.

Amélia resta debout et immobile pendant de longues minutes. Seule sa respiration bruyante et chaotique témoignait du drame de l’instant. Elle adapta inconsciemment sa respiration au rythme alternant des lumières du gyrophare. Le bleu et le rouge qui teintaient son visage en accentuaient sa crispation, trahissant l’agitation qui se cachait sous son calme apparent. Trop effrayée pour s’approcher de la fenêtre, elle attendit que la rue reprenne sa carnation ocre habituelle, pour se décider à bouger.

Elle finit par se rendre à la salle de bain pour se passer de l’eau sur son poignet. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit toute énergie quitter son corps et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle se laissa ainsi glisser mollement au sol. Quand son corps peu vêtu entra en contact avec le carrelage froid, elle ne réagit même pas. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, assise entre le lavabo et la douche, à pleurer en silence.


	2. Jour 2

**“Comment était-il possible que le monde soit aussi beau et aussi cruel à la fois ?” [Gillian Rubinstein ]**

* * *

> _« … l’empereur du premier groupe automobile du monde paye ses conflits avec les japonais et Renault s’inquiète pour son avenir. A la une également, la dérive totale du mouvement des gilets jaunes. Les mots sont durs, signés Christophe Castaner à l’instant. Les blocages… »_

Cela faisait quelques heures qu’Amélia était parvenu à s’endormir quand son radio-réveil, toujours programmé à 8h, se déclencha. La voix de la journaliste la fit sursauter et elle se réveilla brutalement. Désorientée, son regard hagard se posa sur la télévision brisée au sol. Les événements de la journée précédente lui revinrent alors à l’esprit avec la force d’un coup de poing. Elle sentit son cœur s’emporter et frappa violemment son réveil afin de faire taire la journaliste de mauvais augure.

Le silence regagna la chambre, laissant Amélia trop consciente de sa respiration et de son sang battant dans ses tempes. Son corps faisait rage, se manifestant avec force et éclat. Pourtant, elle ne s’était jamais aussi peu sentie vivante qu’à cet instant. A vrai dire, le bruit dans sa tête était la seule preuve que son cœur battait encore. Elle ne ressentait plus rien ; qu’une immense lassitude, un sentiment d’anéantissement.

C’est le crâne tambourinant et la tête sous son oreiller qu’elle finit par se rendormir. Elle accueillit le sommeil comme on accueille un ami. Elle lui tendit les bras, s’abandonnant volontiers aux instants d’insouciance qu’il avait à lui offrir.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, il était déjà 15h. Elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux bouffis, ses cils étaient collés par les larmes séchées. Elle fixa le plafond et nota que la fissure qui se trouvait au centre avait encore grandi. Elle rejoignait maintenant les quelques moisissures près de sa fenêtre.

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, le regard droit et les sourcils légèrement froncés comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose, de trouver une réponse. Elle nota les légères variations de couleur que prenait la surface peinte au passage de chaque nuage devant sa fenêtre. C’est comme si le temps qui s’écoulait devenait soudainement visible et se manifestait dans ces infimes changements de nuances.

Allongée là, elle pouvait ressentir physiquement chaque seconde s’égrainer; pourtant, c’était la première fois qu’elle se sentait à ce point hors du temps. Dans ses études, on lui avait souvent répété que, pour bien étudier un sujet, il fallait être capable de le garder à une certaine distance. Le temps ne devait pas faire figure d’exception.

La jeune fille finit par se lever, l’envie d’uriner surpassant l’incommensurable fatigue qui l’habitait.

Une fois debout, elle vit plus clairement le désordre dans l’appartement. Sa casserole ainsi que des milliers d’éclats de verre et de plastique recouvraient le sol. L’impact de la télévision avait écaillé la peinture de sa porte, laissant deviner qu’elle était originellement vert olive. Enfin, la lumière rouge vive de sa plaque électrique lui indiqua qu’elle avait oublié de l’éteindre dans l’agitation de la veille.

Elle se précipita vers le métal brûlant et, en tournant le bouton, elle sentit son bracelet lui brûler la peau. Elle recula d’un pas et son pied s’entailla sur un bout de plastique. Elle rejoignit à cloche-pied son lit, s’y assit et regarda son talon. La chair était lacérée sur deux centimètres environ, mais la coupure ne semblait pas trop profonde. Le sang commença à couler et elle pouvait discerner son poult à chaque pulsion de sang qui s’échappait de la plaie.

D’habitude, elle aurait tourné de l’œil, mais étrangement, elle n’avait ni mal, ni peur. Elle ne sentait rien d’autre qu’une grande fatigue. Ce n’était qu’un élément de plus à rajouter à tout ce qui n’allait pas dans sa vie. Elle entoura son pied de mouchoirs et de ruban adhésif et retourna dans son lit.

Elle s’y glissa, les membres lourds, comme engourdis. Elle resta ainsi sur le dos et immobile, dans un silence de plomb. Des ombres dansantes commençaient à s’agiter sur le plafond. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel était devenu blanc et de gros flocons commençaient à tomber. Il n’y avait décidément plus de saison.

Peu à peu, les rues se retrouvèrent comme écrasées par la neige et les derniers bruits de la ville disparurent, étouffés par l’épais voile laiteux. Le silence de l’appartement se feutra encore un peu plus, se chargeant d’une curieuse solennité. Amélia regarda la lumière décliner progressivement dans la pièce, qui passa d’un gris-blanc à un gris-bleu en l’espace de deux heures. Enfin, quand il commença à faire vraiment sombre, les lampadaires s’éveillèrent, teintant tout l’appartement d’une lueur électrique, jaune-ocre.

Elle sentit son ventre grogner et se rappela qu’elle n’avait rien mangé depuis son sandwich dans le parc. Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle avait soif aussi, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela la pousse à se lever. Elle se retourna en maugréant, cachant son visage sous la couette avant de s’assoupir.

La sensation du tissu sous son corps se vit remplacée par celle des pavés mouillés et froids. Une forte lumière l’aveugla et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de percevoir du bleu et du rouge autour d’elle. Elle entendit des voix à sa hauteur, celles-ci étaient comme étouffées, incompréhensibles.

Soudain, le visage d’une femme apparut au-dessus du sien. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n’en sortait. Un homme la poussa sèchement pour prendre sa place et enfin, elle put l’entendre lui dire : « Reste avec moi, ça va aller, ça va aller ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, alors ne me laisse pas tomber d’accord ? »

L’homme se pencha sur elle et mit ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Amélia se pétrifia. Elle sentit tout son poids écraser sa cage thoracique et elle paniqua. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle commença à suffoquer et l’homme appuya encore, plus fort cette fois-ci. Une convulsion parcourut tout son corps et sa tête frappa violemment le sol.

C’est alors qu’elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ses deux mains agrippaient le drap, les doigts déformés par la tétanie. Elle haletait comme après une longue apnée et son front dégoulinait de transpiration.  
Quand elle réalisa que ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, sa respiration commença enfin à retrouver un rythme convenable.

Son cerveau était comme embué, elle sentait le sommeil la gagner à nouveau, mais les souvenirs de son rêve précédent la terrifiaient à l’idée de se rendormir. Elle lutta pendant quelques minutes, à demi-consciente, avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Amélia se réveilla, elle constata qu’il faisait encore plus froid que la veille. Elle réchauffa de la soupe qu’elle mit dans un thermos, puis récupéra dans son placard deux affreuses couvertures qui avaient appartenu à sa grand-mère. Son père avait insisté pour qu’elle les prenne avec elle à Paris mais, en trois ans, elle n’avait jamais eu à les utiliser et elles prenaient une place démesurée dans sa petite penderie.

Elle descendit les marches de son immeuble, les bras chargés, bien décidée à amener tout ce barda à la famille vivant en bas de chez elle.

Quand elle arriva au campement, elle tomba sur le père qui revenait avec des bouteilles d’eau. Elle s’approcha et lui montra les couvertures et la soupe. Il la regarda d’abord étonné, puis l’invita à avancer. Il ouvrit la tente, lui montrant fièrement ses deux petites filles. Avec des gestes maladroits, il lui signifia que la première avec les cheveux bouclés était la plus jeune, puis il montra cinq doigts, comme pour dire « cinq ans ».

Amélia approcha et vit la fillette lui sourire à pleine dents, ses lèvres étaient bleues et elle grelottait légèrement. Elle l’enveloppa de l’épaisse couverture en laine mais dès que le tissu la recouvrit, celle-ci se désagrégea en des milliers de petites poussières. Amélia, serra plus fort la couverture pour tenter de retenir les particules volatiles, mais rien n’y fit et elle finit par serrer uniquement l’étoffe. Elle leva la tête et vit la tente au-dessus d’elle se pulvériser à son tour, tout comme la table, la coiffeuse et le miroir. Elle se tourna vers la mère pour obtenir une réponse, mais elle aussi avait disparu. Elle se trouva alors seule, agenouillée sur le trottoir, à serrer fort la couverture. Elle vit des boucles noires en dépasser et elle poussa un cri d’horreur avant de se réveiller à nouveau brusquement.

Amélia pleura de longues minutes avant de retrouver un peu de calme. Sa gorge était complètement sèche et elle sentait des picotements dans ses jambes. Elle décida finalement de se lever et alla boire au robinet de sa salle de bain.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas en avoir fait plus, d’avoir été aussi lâche. Elle était en colère et elle en voulait au monde entier. Elle en voulait à elle-même et à sa satanée manie de tout repousser à plus tard. Elle en voulait aux pompiers qui n’avaient pas pu sauver la petite fille. Mais surtout, elle en voulait au gouvernement qui alimentait les conflits en Syrie mais qui ensuite ne faisait rien pour en accueillir les victimes décemment.

Trop agitée et réalisant qu’elle ne trouverait plus d’échappatoire dans le sommeil, elle chercha son téléphone. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s’apercevoir que celui-ci était tombé derrière son lit. Quand elle mit enfin la main sur l’appareil, l’écran ne s’alluma pas, la batterie était déchargée. Elle le brancha péniblement à la prise sous sa fenêtre, se contorsionnant, pour ne pas avoir à descendre de son lit.

Son portable signifia son retour à la vie par une faible vibration. De nombreux « bip » et autres notifications s’accumulèrent, jusqu’à cacher complètement son fond d’écran.

Son père avait essayé de la contacter deux fois, elle vit qu’il avait laissé un message sur sa boite vocale, mais elle ne l’écouta pas. Elle avait également un message de Julie, qui se réjouissait de la présence de « beaux mecs » dans sa salle de sport. Elle avait aussi un message de sa collègue, lui demandant si elle pouvait la remplacer cet après-midi, suivi d’un second, s’excusant de son erreur et désolée pour son licenciement. Apparemment elle avait aussi vingt-sept personnes ayant aimé sa dernière photo postée sur Instagram, cinq événements Facebook à venir, deux anniversaires aujourd’hui et son podcast préféré avait sorti un nouvel épisode sur Spotify.

Elle ouvrit les notifications une à une afin de les faire disparaître de son écran, mais elle ne répondit ni à son père, ni à sa collègue, et pas même à Julie. Elle alla sur Facebook et parcourut machinalement son mur, alternant entre les photos de vacances de ses amis, les postes « motivation » de sa tante, les publicités en tout genre, les nombreux « memes », les articles de presse et les vidéos engagées.

Internet était vraiment devenu cet endroit « magique », où l’on pouvait passer, en une fraction de seconde, de l’image d’un t-rex en lunettes de soleil s’écriant « Hasta la pizza baby ! » à une vidéo sur l’excision des femmes au Mali. Amélia resta ainsi un long moment à regarder des vidéos. Immobile et les yeux vides, seul le mouvement occasionnel de son pouce indiquait qu’elle n’était pas devenue un légume.

Elle regarda la vidéo d’un ours polaire effroyablement maigre à la recherche de nourriture, puis une sur les conditions de travail dans les entreprises de textile au Bangladesh, puis une autre sur les enfants de migrants enfermés dans des « cages » à la frontière des États-Unis et encore une sur le conflit israélo-palestinien. Les images de destruction, d’extrême pauvreté et de souffrances inouïes se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Abasourdie, Amélia fixa l’écran pendant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’éteigne. Le noir remplaça le chaos et le visage de la jeune fille s’y refléta. Elle ne se reconnut pas.

Une notification réveilla son écran : _« 20 Minutes : un tsunami ravage l’Indonésie. Le bilan humain n’est pas encore connu, mais on parle déjà de plusieurs centaines de morts »._

Son cœur se serra si fort qu’une vive douleur parcourut toute sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir, elle décida de supprimer ses comptes Facebook et twitter et toutes les applications de presse en ligne de son téléphone.

Au moment de supprimer son compte Instagram, elle resta bloquée sur la photo d’une de ses « amies » de lycée nommée Élodie.

On voyait la jeune fille au premier plan, bière à la main, sourire béat et regard vitreux. Derrière elle, se trouvaient quatre personnes dans un canapé et, au centre, on pouvait voir une table basse recouverte de bouteilles d’alcool, des mégots de cigarette et un paquet de chips renversé. Elle avait ajouté la légende : _« living my best life »_. Habituellement, Amélia aurait pensé : _« Vraiment ? C’est ça ta meilleure vie ? »_ mais là, elle fut frappée par l’insouciance et le bonheur simple qui se dégageait de la photo.  
Élodie postait presque tous les jours des vidéos d’elle faisant la fête. Amélia, qui n’avait jamais vraiment été une grande fêtarde, s’était toujours demandé quand elle allait finir par se lasser de cette «vie de débauche». Pour la première fois, elle éprouva presque de la jalousie pour la jeune fille.

Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu’elle avait été vraiment heureuse et elle fut horrifiée de réaliser que cela devait remonter au lycée.

Elle avait le sentiment qu’à l’instant même où elle avait franchi les portes de l’université, quelque chose en elle avait changé. Gagnant en maturité et affûtant chaque jour un peu plus son esprit critique, sa vision du monde en fut profondément bouleversée. Peu importe où elle posait son regard, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de tout analyser, de tout décortiquer jusqu’à ce que plus rien ne soit laissé incompris. Elle consommait mentalement les objets jusqu’à les annihiler. Plus ils faisaient partie d’elle-même, plus ils perdaient leur éclat dans le monde réel.

Son esprit était constamment occupé, comme noyé sous les informations. Elle n’arrivait plus à se laisser aller. Ce qui la faisait rire hier, la désolait aujourd’hui. Elle ne pouvait que se souvenir, émue des moments de bonheurs qu’elle ne comprenait plus réellement à présent.

Elle s’était pourtant forcée, avait essayé de répéter les schémas qui fonctionnaient quand elle était plus jeune, mais rien ne marchait. Chaque particule d’univers qui s’offrait à elle semblait ternie par son regard. La chose la plus brillante, elle l’avait appris à ses dépens, contenait toujours en elle une part d’ombre. Plus elle étendait son savoir, plus la part d’ombre prenait de l’importance, jusqu’à tout englober dans ses ténèbres.

Beaucoup pensaient que le savoir permettait de voir le monde plus clairement mais pour elle, la réalité était toute autre. Le savoir était comme une forêt vierge dans laquelle elle essayait de se frayer un chemin, mais pour chaque branche coupée, en repoussaient deux autres. Elle avançait de plus en plus péniblement dans cette forêt toujours plus dense et toujours plus sombre.  
Elle parvenait à percevoir une lueur à l’horizon à travers les épais branchages, alors elle continuait encore et toujours sa difficile avancée vers la lumière, espérant intimement y trouver du sens à son existence.

Elle regarda à nouveau la photo et pensa à Élodie. La jeune fille avait arrêté les études très tôt, et n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre le monde qui l’entourait. Elle ne connaissait rien d’autre que le tout petit bout d’espace autour d’elle et semblait s’en contenter pleinement. Comme si cette infime portion d’univers suffisait à contenir ses aspirations et ses rêves.

La jeune fille, fixa la forêt abyssale en face d’elle, la lueur au loin était si faible, qu’elle dû plisser les yeux pour la discerner. La vision de cette petite fille s’éteignant sur le trottoir semblait avoir arraché le dernier brin d’espoir des tripes d’Amélia.

Pour la première fois, elle envisagea la possibilité de faire demi-tour. Le chemin qu’elle avait tracé derrière elle était complètement dégagé. Elle était si fatiguée et meurtrie que l’idée lui sembla infiniment douce. La jeune fille n’en pouvait plus de souffrir. Elle aspirait à la même insouciance qu’Élodie. Elle enviait son ignorance paisible où rien n'importait ; pas les autres, pas les conflits, pas l’argent et encore moins la misère et l’horreur.

Elle réalisa qu’elle était prête à abandonner tout le savoir et la connaissance du monde, si cela lui permettait de passer une seule journée légère et heureuse. Elle laissa l’idée germer dans son esprit et prit une décision. Elle détourna honteusement le regard de la lueur et se retourna, bien décidée à revenir sur ses pas.

∞∞∞

Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit sa penderie pour récupérer le carton de sa télévision. Quand elle tira sur celui-ci, une pile de vêtement commença à lui tomber dessus. Elle retint la masse de tissus à l’aide d’un bras et de sa tête. Deux-trois pièces chutèrent mollement malgré tout. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les replier et les poussa, en boule, au fond du placard. Elle ferma ensuite vivement les portes, pour ne pas laisser la possibilité aux autres piles de s’échapper.

Elle mit les restes de sa défunte télévision dans le carton, ainsi que les dizaines d’éclats qu’elle ramassa péniblement. Dans la manœuvre, elle réussit à se couper légèrement le doigt. C’est donc boitillant, l’index dans la bouche et le carton sous le bras qu’elle ouvrit - non sans difficulté - sa lourde porte.

Elle déposa la boite sur son palier et, en rentrant à nouveau dans son appartement, elle manqua de glisser sur un papier qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle ramassa la feuille blanche, que son pied blessé avait teintée de rouge en marchant dessus. Elle fut surprise d’y voir inscrit un petit mot à son attention :

_« J’espère ne pas outrepasser mes droits en vous écrivant ainsi, mais j’ai entendu un bruit de fracas, hier soir, dans votre appartement. J’espère qu’il ne vous est rien arrivé de grave. N’hésitez pas à passer me voir pour me confirmer que tout va bien._

_Anne, votre dévouée et concernée voisine du 3 ème étage. »_

Ne sachant comment réagir à cette attention, Amélia fit comme elle le faisait trop souvent et décida de s’en occuper plus tard. Elle rangea ainsi le papier sur son étagère, sous son pot à pièce de un centime.  
De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt de répondre à Anne puisque sa réponse n’était pas celle attendue : _« non, tout n’allait pas bien »._

Dans son grand ménage, elle décida aussi de se débarrasser de son radio-réveil. Elle savait qu’elle ne supporterait plus un seul autre réveil au son des informations. Elle débrancha brutalement l’appareil et le geste eu un effet cathartique sur elle, c’était comme si elle avait brisé une des chaînes qui l’aliénaient au monde et à sa misère.

Voulant rompre tous les autres liens, elle décida également de se séparer de ses livres d’art, de ses livres d’histoire mais aussi de tous ses classiques de la littérature française et anglo-saxone. Elle mit les nombreux ouvrages dans trois larges sacs de courses qu’elle remplit jusqu’à ras-bord. Les seuls livres qu’il lui restait étaient ses romans à l’eau de rose et ses « bouquins de vacances » qui étaient habituellement retournés. Elle les remit à l’endroit, les laissant afficher fièrement leur dos, pour la première fois depuis le lycée.

Elle descendit d’abord le carton de sa télévision, qu’elle abandonna lâchement sur le trottoir, à l’entrée de son immeuble. D’habitude, elle aurait sur-analysé les implications et les conséquences de son geste, mais pour la première fois elle décida de s’en ficher. Elle remonta néanmoins les quatre étages, l’estomac alourdi par un sentiment de culpabilité qu’elle feignit d’ignorer.

Elle fit deux autres voyages pour descendre les livres et le radio-réveil, qu’elle décida de laisser dans le hall avec un ecrito « à donner ». Elle n’avait pas pris le temps de s’habiller et ses boucles tombaient dans son visage. Affublée de sa robe de chambre blanche et les pieds nus, on aurait dit un fantôme qui hantait les couloirs de l’immeuble. Par chance, elle ne croisa pas de voisins, mais elle était à peu près sûre que, si cela avait été le cas, aucun ne l’aurait remarqué, tant elle se sentait insignifiante.

Elle contempla son affiche d’Anselm Kieffer et réalisa qu’elle non plus n’avait plus sa place dans sa nouvelle vie d’ignorance heureuse. Elle resta de longues minutes à fixer le poster, n’arrivant pas à se résoudre à le décrocher. Elle s’assit quelques instants sur son lit, puis se convainquit que ce serait mieux ainsi. Alors elle se leva à nouveau et, le cœur pincé, elle ôta les punaises du mur et décrocha l’affiche. Elle la roula délicatement et la rangea sous son lit, pas encore prête à s’en débarrasser.

Amélia accordait un regard spécial aux choses. Chaque possession avait pour elle, une histoire, une émotion ou un souvenir qui y était rattaché. Elle avait cette habitude, un peu enfantine, de nommer ses objets. Elle était persuadée que lorsqu’on nommait _quelque chose_ , on lui donnait la possibilité de devenir _quelqu’un_. Elle entrevoyait même certains de ses objets comme des amis. Elle poussait la personnification jusqu’à déceler en eux, des humeurs et des personnalités, ce qui rendait l’idée de s’en séparer insupportable.

L’empreinte légèrement plus claire qu’avait laissé son poster sur le mur, rendait trop visible son absence. Si la vision de son appartement vide la décontenança d’abord, cela apaisa aussi un peu son âme qui aspirait à autant de clarté. Abandonner ses livres avait été difficile et elle était fière d’être parvenue à avancer sans se retourner. Si vider sa tête n’était pas une chose naturelle pour elle, elle se dit que vider son appartement était toujours un bon début.

Elle n’aurait pas pu dire si elle ressentait de l’apaisement ou bien juste de l’épuisement mais, lorsqu’elle prit une inspiration, elle sentit chaque particule d’air se propager dans ses poumons. Son cœur palpita ardemment et l’extrémité de ses doigts se mit à lui picoter.

Elle s’assit fragilement sur son lit. Elle n’avait toujours pas mangé et le manque de sucre dans son système lui donnait des vertiges. Son estomac se manifesta violemment par un râle rauque, mais elle n’avait toujours pas d’appétit, et l’idée même de manger rapprochait son cœur un peu plus du bord de ses lèvres.

Elle resta assise au bord de son matelas, à fixer ses pieds, en attendant que le malaise passe. L’écran de son téléphone s’alluma, déposant une fade lumière sur son visage. Elle vit un message de Julie :

« Bon je sais que parler des mecs ce n’est pas trop ton truc en général, mais tu pourrais être contente pour moi et de ma nouvelle passion pour le sport. »

Suivi directement de deux autres :

« D’ailleurs faire un peu de sport ne te ferait pas de mal, ton corps te remercierait ! »

« Je ne vais pas te sortir les conneries de « ton corps est un temple » et gnagnagna, mais peut être que le tien pourrait aspirer à être un peu plus qu’un simple local technique ! »

Il passa cinq minutes où Amélia essaya de répondre à sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle n’avait pas le cœur à lui mentir et pas l’énergie de lui dire la vérité. Elle tenta quelques réponses qu’elle effaça à chaque fois, puis elle finit par verrouiller son téléphone.

Elle reçut quatre autres messages :

« Je te vois en train d’écrire, tu écris un roman ou quoi ? »

« Amélia ? »

« Ça va ? »

« ?? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de les ouvrir et cacha son téléphone sous son oreiller. Elle allait se coucher à nouveau quand elle entendit un gros bruit sur le carreau de sa fenêtre.

Elle alla voir à la fenêtre et elle vit dans sa jardinière, allongé sur le dos et immobile, un petit oiseau. Ce n’était pas un moineau quelconque. L’oiseau avait le ventre blanc tacheté de noir, du roux près des ailes et on aurait dit qu’il portait de l’eye-liner blanc qui lui donnait un regard sévère.

Amélia prit l’animal un peu gauchement dans le creux de ses mains, il était tout raide et son cœur ne semblait plus battre. Elle massa son torse duveteux à l’aide de deux doigts de sa main droite, et après quelques secondes, la vie sembla reprendre dans le petit corps. L’oiseau bougea à peine, mais elle pouvait discerner très clairement les va-et-vient de son diaphragme ; il semblait encore très fragile.  
Comme elle avait vu faire sa grand-mère tant de fois, Amélia alla chercher de l’eau et du sucre qu’elle versa dans une petite tasse à café et l’offrit à l’animal. Elle récupéra une chaussette parmi les nombreuses dépareillées qui peuplaient sa penderie et en fit un petit lit pour l’oiseau.

Alors qu’il reprenait doucement des forces, elle en profita pour regarder le monde s’agiter à l’extérieur.

Garé juste sous sa fenêtre, un chauffeur de taxi écoutait bruyamment la radio. Elle pouvait distinguer la voix des chroniqueurs d’Europe 1, qui se disputaient au sujet des gilets jaunes. Si elle regardait à l’angle de sa rue, dans le bistro du quartier, elle pouvait voir la grande télévision, qui passait en boucle les reportages de BFM TV. Les murs de l’immeuble d’en face étaient recouverts d’affiches pour des partis politiques et de tags engagés. Elle pouvait aussi voir des nombreuses publicités, sous des formes diverses, qui tapissaient toutes les surfaces imaginables de la ville. Les informations étaient partout, et toutes semblaient crier plus fort les unes que les autres, à tel point qu’ajoutées aux bruits de klaxons, la ville lui sembla inaudible et effrayante.

La neige, qui avait arrêté de tomber il y a quelques heures, commençait déjà à fondre. La foule de travailleurs rentrant chez eux en accélérait le déclin par leurs lourds pas sur le fin voile blanc. La plupart avançaient comme des automates, le regard fixé à leur téléphone. Tous ces corps mouvants, les bras tendus et le visage illuminé par leur bougie électrique lui évoquaient des images de veillées funéraires.

Ils foulaient impunément le trottoir où la petite fille avait rendu son dernier souffle, n’ayant aucune idée du drame qui s’y était déroulé la veille. Ils étaient ainsi, malgré eux, les antagonistes d’une scène macabre et violente. Amélia se demanda combien de fois notre incapacité à voir le tableau en entier nous rendait complices des actes les plus cruels. Le monde ne lui parut jamais aussi terrifiant et laid qu’à cet instant. Elle ne voulait plus participer à la représentation funèbre, elle ne le pouvait plus.

Elle caressa l’oiseau, dont les mouvements étaient de plus en plus vifs. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle crut reconnaître de la gratitude dans son regard. Elle aurait aimé le nommer, mais elle savait que le laisser partir serait trop difficile s’il devenait _quelqu’un_. Alors, elle ferma la fenêtre, laissant le terrible monde et l’oiseau blessé dehors.

Elle se glissa dans ses draps froids et tira sur l’épais rideau de feutre. La ville disparut, balayée. L’appartement perdit sa teinte ocre, et ses détails disparurent dans un brouillard anthracite. La jeune fille se laissa, à son tour, envelopper par la brume.

Coupée ainsi du monde, elle prit le temps d’écouter le silence et exhala réellement pour la première fois de la journée. Si les murs blancs de l’étroite chambre étaient non sans rappeler ceux d’une cellule, Amélia ne les aima jamais autant qu’à ce moment. Elle les sentait de resserrer sur elle, jusqu’à étreindre son corps et elle se sentit comme soutenue et protégée des agressions d’un univers trop sinistre à ses yeux.


	3. Jour 22

**« C’est tellement plus sûr de ne rien ressentir, de ne pas laisser le monde me toucher. » [Sylvia Plath]**

* * *

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Amélia ne quitta pas son appartement. Sa petite chambre était devenue son refuge, sa prison.

Elle n’avait plus l’énergie d’affronter le monde extérieur et était chanceuse de se trouver à une époque où internet lui permettait d’accéder à tout ce dont elle avait _besoin_ sans avoir à quitter le confort de sa chambre. En quelques clics, elle pouvait se faire livrer ses courses ou des plats à emporter.

Quand elle recevait ses commandes sans avoir eu à produire le moindre effort, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer le travail qu’elle aurait dû fournir il y a quelques milliers d’années. Elle se demanda la tête que ferait un homme de Cro-Magnon s’il la voyait, ainsi, chasser le mammouth en quelques mouvements de l’index. Elle commença à réfléchir à la manière dont l’évolution avait mené à une société occidentale aussi feignante, où le labeur était joyeusement laissé aux populations les moins privilégiées et elle se sentit coupable.

Ses repas étaient constitués essentiellement de bols de céréales, alternés, de temps en temps, avec des nouilles instantanées lorsqu’elle était d’humeur à « cuisiner ». Elle enchaînait également les pizzas et les burgers crasseux de Deliveroo.  
Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au message de Julie; pire qu’un local technique, son corps était devenu un local poubelle. Il lui arrivait de ne pas manger pendant quelques jours, n’ayant pas l’appétit ou l’énergie. Les jours où elle mangeait, elle approchait de la crise de boulimie, voulant satisfaire trop rapidement son estomac affamé, allant jusqu’à vomir parfois.

Le mauvais régime alimentaire d’Amélia lui donnait des boutons et sa peau était grasse. Ses cheveux non plus n’étaient pas épargnés par l’excès de sébum. Elle les gardait attachés pour ne pas avoir à les laver et encore moins à les démêler. Étant rousse, elle avait naturellement le teint blanc, mais l’absence de soleil sur sa peau la rendait presque transparente, ses veines ressortaient d’avantage, lui donnant un teint verdâtre. Les cernes sous ses yeux ressortaient plus que d’habitude, éclipsant ses taches de rousseur et trahissant la faible qualité de son sommeil. Si Julie la voyait ainsi, elle serait certainement horrifiée. Tout éclat semblait avoir quitté son corps ; elle n’était devenue qu’une pâle copie d’elle-même. C’est pour cette raison qu’elle ne répondait pas à ses nombreux messages et appels. Elle avait trop honte de son état et ne voulait pas l’inquiéter.

Le seul contact humain qu’elle avait eu ces dernières semaines, était avec les différents livreurs qui défilaient dans le hall de son immeuble. Ils étaient toujours très pressés et si, au début, elle se satisfaisait de leurs échanges minimaux, après plusieurs semaines sans voir personne, elle cherchait désespérément la plus infime forme d’interaction. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de lancer des sujets, aussi triviaux que la météo ou la circulation à Paris, mais aucun n’avait voulu engager la conversation avec elle. Elle n’eut jamais autant de compassion pour les petites vieilles que pendant cette période.

Elle multipliait les allers-retours entre les étages, enveloppée de sa robe de chambre, et pourtant elle ne croisa pas un seul voisin. Parfois elle se demandait si elle n’était pas devenue un fantôme. Elle avait l’impression qu’une partie d’elle était morte quand elle avait vu la petite fille s’éteindre sur le trottoir.

Elle était comme anesthésiée. Tout lui paraissait désaturé, comme si la couleur, en quittant son visage, avait aussi quitté le monde. On aurait dit qu’un épais nuage de poussière s’abattait sur elle. Tout lui semblait gris et brumeux.

Pétrifiée par la fureur vésuvienne, elle dormait beaucoup. Par moment, elle n’était plus tout à fait sûre de l’heure qu’il était ou bien si elle rêvait ou non. La majorité de ses rêves étaient des cauchemars et trop souvent elle se réveillait en sursaut, se sentant mourir.  
Quand les mauvais songes étaient trop réels ou trop intenses, elle s’efforçait de rester éveillée. Elle allumait alors sa guirlande lumineuse et passait des heures à regarder les couleurs danser sur le plafond.

Après l’accident, il lui avait fallu trois jours pour recommencer à s’alimenter. Au contact de la nourriture tant attendue, son estomac s'était contracté brutalement. Le soulagement que son corps épuisé avait éprouvé, avait transformé ses simples pâtes en un véritable met gastronomique. Manger étant à peu près la seule activité de ses journées, la sensation de la nourriture s'était vu décuplée à mesure que le monde autour d’Amélia s’affadissait.

Il en avait été de même pour ses rares douches : la sensation de l’eau sur sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi vive que pendant ces semaines d’enfermement. L’eau perlant sur son corps semblait emporter avec elle l’épaisse poussière qui la fossilisait. Pour quelques instants, elle se sentait légère, comme lavée de ses pêchers ; mais dès qu’elle mettait un pas en dehors de l’étroite cabine, elle sentait le sombre dépôt, se coller à nouveau sur sa peau moite.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de s’accrocher à ces frêles sensations exaltées, mais elle avait une grande peine à en obtenir une quelconque satisfaction. Ces quelques secondes de plaisir n’arrivaient pas compenser les heures pénibles de ses journées lasses. 

Plus les jours passaient et plus elle était fatiguée. Accomplir les tâches les plus infimes devenait une épreuve. « Boire, manger, respirer… boire, manger, respirer » devait-elle se répéter encore et encore, à chaque minute qui s’écoulait.

Elle n’était pas sûre que se couper du monde ne la rendît plus heureuse, mais pour l’instant, cela lui permettait au moins de se concentrer sur les tâches les plus vitales.  
Comment aurait-elle pu entendre sa respiration avec l’univers lui hurlant dessus ? Elle avait muselé le monde, elle devait juste trouver un moyen de museler ses pensées, à présent.


	4. Jour 42

**« L’amitié n’est pas quelque chose de nécessaire, comme la philosophie, comme l’art … cela n’a pas de valeur de survie; c'est plutôt une de ces choses qui donnent de la valeur à la survie » [C. S. Lewis]**

* * *

Pendant les trois semaines suivantes, elle tomba dans une sorte de routine. Elle avait réalisé que cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Chaque action étant connue à l’avance, elle n’avait rien à craindre, rien à anticiper. Elle effectuait inlassablement les mêmes tâches, comme un robot qui suivait un algorithme.

Chaque jour était rassurement semblable au précédent. Elle se levait en général sur les coups de treize heures car cela lui permettait de voir passer la journée plus rapidement. Elle regardait le temps qu’il faisait dehors, mais refermait toujours et malgré tout son rideau. Elle ne laissait qu’un seul rai de lumière filtrer dans l’appartement. La semi-obscurité convenait mieux à ses yeux fatigués.

Elle se levait jusqu’à sa kitchenette, enveloppée de ses draps défaits. Elle y prenait le nécessaire pour se faire un bol de céréales qu’elle mangeait maladroitement dans son lit. Quand elle avait fini, si elle était courageuse, elle déposait le bol dans l’évier, sinon, elle l’abandonnait sous son sommier.  
Ne faisant plus la vaisselle, elle nettoyait au fur à mesure ce dont elle avait besoin, mais avant, elle épuisait tous les contenants et couverts imaginables. Une fois, elle mangea même ses pâtes dans une essoreuse à salade, à l’aide d’une pelle à tarte. L’image l’aurait fait mourir de rire si elle n’avait pas été trop apathique pour réaliser l’absurdité comique de la scène.

Après avoir mangé, elle passait une bonne partie de l’après-midi, couchée à regarder le plafond. Elle comptait tous les jours les petites moisissures en forme de flocons. Leur nombre avait presque doublé, en quelques semaines. Amélia savait qu’elle devait ouvrir sa fenêtre si elle ne voulait pas laisser l’humidité pourrir son appartement, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver un étrange réconfort à chaque nouveau flocon comptabilisé. L’image de la pièce complètement recouverte de spores, avait quelque chose de fascinant et parfois elle aussi aspirait à disparaître, totalement consommée par la pourriture.

Quand le silence devenait trop pesant et ses idées trop noires, elle saisissait son « pot à pièce de un centime » et renversait son contenu sur le lit. Elle plaçait les pièces dans le rayon de lumière et regardait le cuivre scintiller et les halos étincelants se projeter sur les murs. Ensuite, elle comptait minutieusement les cent-soixante-douze pièces avant de les remettre dans leur pot.

Vers 17 h, elle lisait un magasine Voici daté de juillet 2013 qu’elle avait acheté avant de partir en vacances, pour le lire à la plage. Elle l’avait retrouvé coincé entre deux livres quand elle avait fait son grand ménage. Le fascicule avait beau être un concentré de commentaires perfides, de recettes minceurs ridicules et de conseils modes hors de prix, il avait au moins l’avantage de ne pas avoir à la faire réfléchir. A vrai dire, elle l’avait lu tellement de fois au cours des dernières semaines, qu’elle ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qui y était écrit.

A 19h30, elle dînait. Le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi, elle se préparait des nouilles instantanées. Goût poulet le lundi, goût légume le mercredi et goût crevette le vendredi. Toujours dans cet ordre.  
Le mardi soir elle commandait une pizza, le jeudi un hamburger et le samedi une soupe.  
Le dimanche elle se contentait d’une ration de céréales.

Depuis qu’elle était petite, elle avait toujours eu un coup de déprime le dimanche soir. Une fois, alors qu’elle avait vraiment le moral dans les chaussettes, son père lui avait proposé de manger son repas préféré. Amélia était alors revenu avec un large bol de coco pops. C’est ainsi que, tous les dimanches soirs depuis ses onze ans, ils avaient ce rituel de manger des céréales au dîner.

Après manger, elle regardait des épisodes de Friends pour s’endormir. Elle avait déjà vu la série culte plusieurs fois et connaissait par cœur tous les dialogues. Elle la regardait dès qu’elle avait besoin d’être réconfortée ou rassurée. Elle éprouvait un réel apaisement à suivre une histoire dont elle connaissait déjà la fin.  
Rien ne pouvait la surprendre, les moments de peine des personnages étaient atténués par la certitude que tout irait mieux dans quelques épisodes. Elle qui avait tant d’empathie, restait ainsi insensible aux passions des personnages dont elle connaissait le dénouement. Elle s’était souvent dit qu’elle aimerait pouvoir oublier certains films pour être capable d’éprouver les mêmes émotions en les regardant à nouveau. Mais, alors qu’elle restait de marbre à la séparation de Ross et Rachel, elle se dit que, si elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose, au moins elle ne souffrait pas.

Après en général cinq épisodes, elle finissait par s’endormir. Son sommeil était moins agité que les premières semaines, mais il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars. Quand c’était le cas, elle allumait sa guirlande lumineuse et laissait les vives couleurs prendre possession des murs de la chambre, avec l’espoir qu’elles prennent ensuite possession de son esprit pour en chasser la noirceur.

Le seul élément qui venait perturber cette routine bien huilée, était le petit oiseau au regard sévère qui venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite. Il frappait avec son bec sur le carreau pour manifester sa présence. Parfois il venait le matin, parfois le soir, et parfois elle ne le voyait pas pendant des jours. Dès qu’elle perdait l’espoir de le revoir, il réapparaissait soudainement à sa fenêtre.  
Elle l’observait avec attention et aimait particulièrement l’énergie frénétique qui animait son petit corps fébrile. Chacun de ses mouvements était rapide et saccadé. Il se dégageait du petit être, une urgence de vivre incroyable et captivante. Quand elle le regardait, elle oubliait sa peur de la ville en arrière-plan et laissait ainsi le soleil effleurer sa peau diaphane. Après plusieurs minutes d’observation silencieuse, sa patience était récompensée et l’oiseau se laisser approcher. Après plusieurs visites, il lui arrivait même de se placer sur le dos, lui tendant le ventre pour se faire caresser.

Cet ami incongru lui permettait de faire entrer un peu de lumière et d’air frais dans son appartement mais aussi dans son âme. Elle appréciait sa présence plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre, il était devenu la seule incertitude de sa journée et, malgré lui, un remède contre la monotonie et l’ennui qui commençait à la gagner.

∞∞∞

Amélia était sur le point de descendre aux boites aux lettres pour récupérer un de ses colis quand, en ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Anne. Celle-ci avait le bras tendu, prête à toquer. Les deux femmes reculèrent avec surprise, évitant de peu la collision.

« Oh pardon !

\- Désolée !

\- Je voulais vous voir pour vous apporter ça. » Anne, montra le Tupperware qu’elle tenait dans sa main. « Mais si vous êtes sur le point de partir, je vous le donnerai plus tard. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, puis continua : « je fais toujours trop de lasagnes ! La recette de ma mère est prévue pour huit personnes et j’ai beau essayer de réduire les quantités, ce n’est jamais aussi bon que lorsque j’en fais pour huit ! »

Elle ria avec exagération, puis regarda la jeune fille. Elle s’aperçut que celle-ci était en robe de chambre. Amélia, voyant la confusion de la vieille dame, se cramponna à la ceinture de son peignoir qu’elle resserra, cherchant à couvrir davantage sa silhouette dénudée. Elle se sentit _vue_ pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et elle était un peu embarrassée de l’image qu’elle renvoyait.

Elle réalisa aussi qu’elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir. Elle était coincée, et elle vit dans le regard soucieux d’Anne, qu’elle ne se débarrasserait pas d’elle si facilement.

« J’allais juste chercher un colis. C’est gentil d’avoir pensé à moi. »

Anne regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Amélia et vit l’appartement plongé dans le noir. Malgré l’obscurité, elle aperçut les nombreux cartons de pizza jonchant le sol. Elle focalisa à nouveau son regard sur le visage d’Amélia et remarqua les cercles violacés sous ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait l’air misérable. Toutes ses craintes se confirmaient mais elle essaya de ne pas trop montrer son étonnement. La jeune fille avait l’air d’un animal blessé et elle sentait qu’à la moindre maladresse, Amélia fuirait sa présence.

« Est-ce que je peux déposer cela dans votre frigo ? »

Elle commença à entrer dans l’appartement, nonchalamment. Amélia, qui n’avait aucune envie de révéler l’état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait sa chambre, s’avança et essaya de prendre le plat : « Je vais m’en occuper merci… »

Anne, ne se laissa pas intercepter par la jeune fille et continua : « Alors pour le réchauffer, l’idéal aurait été le four, mais je vois que vous n’avez qu’un micro-onde. Ma technique est de mettre un verre d’eau dans le micro-onde en même temps que les lasagnes pour ne pas trop les assécher. »

Elle plaça le plat dans le petit frigo vide et se retourna pour mieux observer l’appartement.  
Amélia ne savait plus où se mettre, elle se sentait affreusement honteuse et évitait à tout prix le regard réprobateur de la vieille dame. Elle essaya de briser le silence qui durait depuis quelques secondes, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Anne finit par s’exclamer : « C’est fou on dirait l’appartement de ma petite nièce ! C’est à croire que vous les jeunes vous êtes fâchés avec le ménage ! »

Elle ria joyeusement et la tension diminua dans la pièce.

« C’est que j’ai été très occupée ces dernières semaines, mentit Amélia. »

Anne regarda la jeune fille au regard fuyant et n’en crut pas un mot. Elle n’insista pas et dit : « Il fait trop beau, aujourd’hui, pour garder les rideaux fermés ! »

Anne se dirigea, non sans difficulté, jusqu’à la fenêtre et tira sur l’épais voile. Le soleil entra avec force dans la pièce, éblouissant Amélia. A la lumière du jour, le désordre était bien pire que les deux femmes ne l’avaient imaginé.  
Toutes les surfaces étaient occupées par de nombreux emballages, et si les lois de la physique l’avaient permis, il n’aurait pas été surprenant d’en trouver jusqu’au plafond. L’évier débordait de couverts sales, et on retrouvait des ustensiles éparpillés un peu partout. La poubelle était prête à imploser et des dizaines de petites mouches y avaient élu domicile. Enfin, toutes les plantes étaient mortes et leurs feuilles sombres et desséchées recouvraient le lit et les étagères.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas vivre ainsi Amélia. » elle marqua une pause. « Je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de travail mais il faut prendre un peu de temps pour vous. Comment peut-on avoir l’esprit clair dans tant de chaos ?

\- Je sais, dit Amélia très doucement. J’ai juste été …

\- Débordée ?

\- Oui voilà, « débordée ». »

Elle sourit légèrement, comme pour rassurer Anne et affermir son propos.

« J’ouvre la fenêtre, si vous voulez bien, car ça sent un peu la vieille dame ici ! »

La septuagénaire ria bruyamment à sa propre blague et Amélia se joignit à elle, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Elle expira fragilement, se sentant peu à peu baisser sa garde.

Quand Anne ouvrit la fenêtre, Amélia sentit l’air frapper son visage et elle fut quelques instants déboussolée par le bruit de ville qui grondait dehors. Les rues ensoleillées étaient remplies de piétons et Paris fourmillait. Elle se sentait dépassée et ce sentiment ne fit que s’accentuer quand elle vit Anne sortir un sac poubelle de dessous son évier et commencer à y jeter les cartons. Elle resta quelques instants hébétée à regarder la vieille dame s’affairer avec énergie, avant d’être interpellée.

« Vous comptez me regarder tout faire ? Vous n’avez donc aucune pitié pour vos aînés.

\- Euh non... non. Bien sûr, j’arrive. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Commencez par ramasser les bols sous votre lit. Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais mon dos est capricieux et j’aurais trop peur de me faire mordre par la vie qui s’est développée là-dessous ! »

Amélia ria et commença à nettoyer l’appartement.

Après une interminable vaisselle et deux sacs poubelles remplis, les deux femmes s’assirent à table. Amélia proposa un thé à Anne pour la remercier. Elles restèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable à souffler sur leur tasse pour refroidir le liquide brûlant.

Après quelques minutes et des regards furtifs, Anne demanda très doucement : « Comment ça va ? »

Amélia n’avait jamais entendu Anne parler aussi bas. La question était chargée à la fois de bienveillance et de prévenance. Ce n’était pas une simple question de courtoisie. Amélia savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas mentir, mais qu’elle n’était pas non plus prête à parler, alors elle lui répondit : « Ça ira mieux. »

L’hésitation dans son ton, transforma l’affirmation en une question, à laquelle Anne répondit : « Je l’espère… Vraiment. »

Le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce et on entendait seulement le bruit des tasses sur la table en verre et la déglutition des deux femmes. Sentant la tension regagner du terrain, Anne chercha à changer de sujet. Elle balaya du regard l’appartement et remarqua sur une des étagères, un livre qu’elle connaissait bien. Elle leva les yeux en souriant, remerciant le ciel de l’avoir placé là.

« _Rosa Bonheur, à l’aube du féminisme_.

\- Hein ? demanda Amélia, sortie de ses pensées.

\- Je vois que vous avez une biographie de Rosa Bonheur. Quelle femme remarquable hein ?

\- Euh, je ne l’ai pas encore lue. Avoua Amélia. Mon oncle me l’a offerte à Noël.

\- Vous avez étudié l’histoire de l’Art, si je me souviens bien ?

\- Oui, à la Sorbonne.

\- Moi aussi, mais à Rennes. Là où j’ai grandi.

\- Non ? C’est vrai ? Je ne savais pas du tout !

\- Oui. J’ai même écris une thèse sur Rosa Bonheur. »

Amélia n’en revenait pas. Elle qui avait toujours vu madame Romera comme « la-commère-du-troisième-étage », ne s’était jamais figuré qu’elle était plus que cela, qu'elle pouvait même avoir des points communs avec elle.

« Enfin, pour être honnête, je n’ai jamais fini de l’écrire. Il ne me manquait pas grand-chose pourtant. Puis j’ai rencontré Hector, mon mari… Enfin bref, je ne l’ai pas finie.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un mari.

\- Il est mort il y a neuf ans maintenant. Donc vous ne l’avez pas connu. Un cancer du poumon. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu’il aurait dû arrêter de fumer. Mais il ne m’écoutait jamais, Hector. Nan, ça jamais.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Mais ne vous excusez pas. »

Amélia avait cette mauvaise habitude de trop s’excuser. Parfois on se demandait si elle ne s’excusait pas simplement d’exister.

Anne lui sourit puis reprit : « Quelle femme cette Rosa Bonheur. Les gens, et encore, quand ils la connaissent, ne la voient que comme une peintre animalière, mais elle était tellement plus que ça. »

Ses fragiles yeux gris s’illuminèrent d’un éclat intense. Elle n’avait jamais vu Anne ainsi. Elle qui était d’habitude plutôt superficielle dans ses discussions et toujours d’une bonne humeur forcée, faisait preuve d’une lucidité et d’une ingénuité déconcertante. Amélia hocha la tête pour l’inviter à continuer.

« Elle avait une rigueur dans son travail incroyable. Elle peignait parfois des centaines d’esquisses avant de réaliser ses toiles. Elle étudiait chaque élément de ses scènes, de manière à être la plus réaliste possible. Elle peignait sa vision du monde, et quelle vision du monde ! Une vision honnête et sans concession. Elle ne peignait pas juste des animaux, elle peignait la vérité. »

Elle marqua une petite pause comme pour penser, puis elle reprit : « Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point elle a pu rendre jaloux les hommes de son époque avec son talent. » Elle esquissa un petit rire. « Elle a eu de nombreux détracteurs, qui l’ont accusée des choses les plus odieuses et les plus infondées. Mais elle en est toujours sortie la tête haute, avec une dignité sans faille. »

Elle s’arrêta et regarda dans le vide comme plongée dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes passèrent et Amélia lui demanda : « C’était quoi le sujet de votre thèse ? » 

Anne sembla revenir à elle et elle lui répondit, toujours avec cet éclat dans le regard : « J’ai fait l’analyse de son tableau _La Chute De L’Aigle_ et j’ai essayé d’établir un lien entre la peinture et le rôle qu’elle a eu pendant la guerre de 1870. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça. En général, il n’en fallait pas plus à Hector pour s’endormir. Je sais que je peux être barbante des fois. »

Elle ria bruyamment et la petite flamme quitta ses yeux. Elle remit son masque et changea de sujet.

« Nous étions tristes de ne pas vous avoir vu au repas de Noël, avec les autres voisins.

\- Oui, je suis désolée. J’avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir-là. » elle s’excusa et mentit à nouveau. « Mais ça devait être une belle soirée.

\- Ça pour une belle soirée, c’était une belle soirée ! Vous n’imaginez pas ce que Jean-Michel-du-deuxième a fait ! »

Anne lui raconta ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, tous les détails croustillants de la soirée, ainsi que l’ensemble des faits et gestes de ses voisins ces derniers mois. Amélia n’écoutait plus réellement la vieille dame. Pas vraiment intéressée par les problèmes de santé du chien de Laetitia ou bien les aventures extra-conjugales de Serge. Elle hochait tout de même la tête de temps en temps.  
Alors que la discussion fade se déroulait, aucune ne faisait vraiment attention à l’autre. La connexion qui s’était établie un court instant entre les deux femmes avait disparu, au moment même où elles avaient réintégré leur personnage.

La luminosité déclina et Anne regarda sa montre. Voyant qu’il était déjà presque 18 h, elle s’excusa auprès d’Amélia d’avoir parlé aussi longtemps : « Je fais toujours ça, je parle, je parle et je parle. Hector n’aimait pas ça. Il disait toujours. _Tu parles trop Anne. T’es belle, mais tu parles trop_. »

Elle esquissa un petit rire, mais son sourire n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Amélia distingua de l’aigreur dans son regard.

« J’ai beaucoup apprécié cet après-midi avec vous Anne. Et encore merci de m’avoir aidé à ranger l’appartement.

\- Moi aussi Amélia. »

Elle lui saisit la main et la pressa dans sa paume, comme pour accentuer la valeur de sa parole puis elle répéta plus doucement : « Moi aussi. »

Elle posa ses yeux dans ceux d’Amélia et soutint son regard. L’étincelle était à nouveau là. Elles n’échangèrent pas un mot mais la jeune fille comprit qu’Anne avait bien l’intention de veiller sur elle. Elle lui lâcha la main et repartit aussi vite qu’elle était entré quelques heures plus tôt. La veille dame était décidément une vraie tempête et rien ne résistait à son passage.

Amélia ferma la porte et sentit une grande fatigue la gagner. Elle saisit le petit mot qu’Anne avait laissé sous sa porte il y a plusieurs semaines et y inscrivit au dos : « ça ira mieux ». Elle glissa le papier dans la biographie de Rosa Bonheur, puis se coucha.

Elle s’imprégna de la vision de l’appartement qui avait retrouvé un peu d’ordre et de la clarté et elle s’endormit presque instantanément.


	5. Jour 49

**« Je ne remarquais quasiment plus la solitude; c’était mon état normal, par nécessité si non par nature. » [Rachel Hartman]**

* * *

La semaine qui suivit la visite inattendue d’Anne parut bien monotone à Amélia qui fut gagnée par une étrange solitude. Elle s’étonna même de se demander si la vieille dame ne lui manquait pas un peu.

En parcourant une énième fois son magasine, elle se jura que, si elle devait lire une fois de plus la recette de la _tarte aux poireaux minceur,_ elle allait littéralement se jeter par la fenêtre. Plutôt que de se défenestrer, elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle en avait pris une la veille, mais elle cherchait à tout prix à s’occuper.

Quand l’eau entra en contact avec sa peau, celle-ci coula banalement le long de son corps et elle n’éprouva pas la sensation de soulagement habituelle. Elle augmenta la température, désespérée de ressentir quelque chose. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, à monter le thermostat à chaque fois que sa peau s’habituait à la température. Elle préférait laisser son cerveau se concentrer sur la sensation de chaleur plutôt que sur ses pensées envahissantes. Ni son épiderme rougi, ni la sensation de brûlure ne l’arrêta, seule la capacité en eau chaude de son ballon la stoppa dans cette ascension masochiste.

Si la routine lui avait permis, pendant un temps, de ne pas avoir à réfléchir, son cerveau commençait à manquer cruellement de distraction. Dans les moments d’ennui, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de plonger dans une sorte d’introspection autodestructrice, où elle listait inlassablement toutes les choses qu’elle avait ratées dans sa vie. Et quand elle ne tombait pas dans ce lynchage égocentrique, elle partait dans de grands questionnements existentiels pour lesquels elle n’avait aucune réponse. Ces deux modes de pensées la faisaient se sentir comme une moins-que-rien perdue dans un univers absurde.

Elle comprit qu’instaurer une routine ne suffisait pas, elle devait aussi trouver des distractions pour occuper son esprit. Plusieurs fois, elle avait regardé la biographie de Rosa Bonheur avec envie, l’histoire d’Anne ayant piqué sa curiosité, mais elle ne voulait plus rien apprendre de nouveau.

Il fallait qu’elle trouve une activité plus « corporelle » qu’intellectuelle. La chose n’était pas si facile pour la jeune fille qui n’avait jamais été très douée avec ses mains. Pas vraiment à l’aise avec son corps, elle avait non seulement du mal à se mouvoir dans l’espace sans se cogner, mais elle manquait aussi grandement de dextérité. En somme, elle était gauche et avait deux mains gauches.

Elle avait toujours entrevu son corps comme un simple taxi qui trimbalait son cerveau d’un point A à un point B. N’ayant pas cherché à le mettre davantage à profit, elle n’utilisait qu’une infime partie de son potentiel et avait accepté sa maladresse comme un trait de sa personnalité.  
Elle s’était souvent demandé si ce n’était pas justement son rapport conflictuel avec son corps, qui l’avait mené à aimer l’Art avec tant de passion. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts, elle était fascinée par le génie des artistes.

Alors qu’elle contemplait le peu d’option d’activités qui n’impliquaient ni de sortir, ni de faire preuve de minutie et encore moins d’avoir des muscles, elle reçut un message de Julie – le quatrième depuis le dernier ignoré.

« Hello ?? »

« Est-ce que je dois contacter la police ?? »

« Sans rigoler, Amélia, je dois m’inquiéter ? »

« J’ai dit un truc qu’il ne fallait pas ? »

Amélia sentit la culpabilité envahir tout son être. Elle n’avait pas voulu inquiéter ou faire souffrir sa meilleure amie, mais elle n’avait simplement pas eu le courage ou l’énergie de lui répondre ces dernières semaines. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, sentant bien qu’aucun message ne pourrait expliquer ce qu’elle vivait en ce moment. Elle tenta une veine excuse.

« Désolée ! J’ai eu des semaines super chargées au musée. Plein de visites pas prévues, l’expo marche vraiment bien ! Et puis j’ai cassé mon téléphone il y a deux semaines, j’ai pu en récupérer un nouveau que depuis hier. »

Elle vit que Julie était en train d’écrire, il passa plusieurs minutes où elle regarda danser les trois petits points sur son écran, mais elle ne recevait toujours pas de message. Elle se demanda un instant si Julie n’allait pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et l’ignorer pendant quelques jours - honnêtement, elle l’aurait bien mérité.

Elle avait abandonné tout espoir de réponse, fixant son écran devenu noir, quand elle reçut la notification qui éveilla enfin l’appareil. 

« Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à passer au commissariat pour déposer un avis de disparition, je sens que j’en aurais eu pour l’après-midi ! »

Amélia fut soulagée de voir que Julie n’était pas trop fâchée et reconnaissante que celle-ci ne lui pose pas davantage de questions, questions qui auraient facilement démonté son excuse bidon. Elle profita de sa clémence pour changer de sujet.

« Pourtant, ça aurait été l’occasion de voir des hommes en uniforme et je sais que tu n’es jamais contre l’idée. »

« Quand j’y étais allée pour déclarer le vol de mon ordi, je peux te dire qu’on était plus sur du quarantenaire trapu et moustachu que sur du dieu grec, donc non merci, je passe mon tour pour cette fois ci ! Par contre, tu seras heureuse d’apprendre que j’ai rencontré un garçon à mon cours de body pump ! »

« Ah chouette ! C’est pour un truc sérieux ? Ou juste pour s’amuser un peu ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore … Je dois reconnaître que j’ai surtout flashé sur ses abdos, donc autant te dire que comme base de relation on a vu mieux, mais je dois bien avouer qu’on s’est revu plusieurs fois et qu’on s’entend plutôt bien donc on verra… »

« Et il a un prénom ce monsieur-abdos-de-rêves ? »

« Bon tu promets de ne pas rire mais il s’appelle Jacques. »

« Ça, pour le coup, ça fait octogénaire moustachu ! »

Amélia n’avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par les garçons, ni par qui que ce soit en général, d’ailleurs. Quand elle était adolescente et que tous les autres ne pensaient qu’à être en couple ou bien à faire l’amour, elle se concentrait sur ses cours ou préférait lire.  
Bien qu’elle soit la moins qualifiée pour cela, ses amis se confiaient toujours à elle pour recevoir ses précieux conseils sentimentaux. Une fois encore, elle était apparemment bien meilleure en théorie qu’en pratique. Souvent ils se demandaient ce qui n’allait pas chez elle et, plutôt que de devoir leur expliquer quelque chose qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas elle-même, elle faisait croire qu’elle était juste trop difficile.

Elle n’avait eu qu’un seul copain et bien qu’elle eût honte de l’admettre, elle avait accepté de se mettre en couple pour faire comme tout le monde, pour se sentir pour une fois « normale ». La mascarade avait tout de même duré deux ans et, à la fin, elle était incapable de dire si oui ou non, ils s’étaient vraiment aimés.   
Autant dire que sa première fois avait été assez triste et les suivantes pas beaucoup plus glorieuses. Elle faisait toujours passer les besoins du garçon avant les siens, comme pour essayer de réparer le mensonge initial sur lequel reposait leur relation. Elle avait essayé de faire tenir l’illusion le plus longtemps possible et lui ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Elle avait continué ainsi jusqu’à ce que son corps n’en puisse plus, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne supporte plus d’être touchée. Et quand elle n’eut plus peur de le perdre, ses efforts diminuèrent. Elle se refusait de plus en plus à lui, feignant la fatigue et le stress. Ils finirent par se séparer, prétendant que leurs sentiments avaient disparus.

Amélia fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait. Julie était en train de l’appeler.

« Allo ?

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple de discuter par téléphone.

\- Oui c’est sûr, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- Alors voilà, je me demandais, depuis qu’on s’est rencontré, j’ai vu Jacques quasiment tous les soirs…

\- Et bah dis donc !

\- … non mais attends ! Justement, c’est ça le problème. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que c’est trop ?

\- Trop ? Ou trop rapide ?

\- Les deux ! Je me suis dit qu’il fallait peut être mieux que je mette un peu de distance. Que je me fasse désirer, que je joue la difficile quoi !

\- Non c’est trop bête. »

Amélia se gratta la joue, réfléchit deux secondes et continua : « je n’ai jamais compris ça. Si tu t’entends bien avec quelqu’un, autant passer du temps ensemble et voir où ça te mène. Jouer les difficiles, c’est con ! C’est ce genre de truc qui fait qu’ensuite les mecs te sortent des « _avec les filles les « non » c’est des « peut-être oui » »_. Si t’as envie de le voir, vois-le. Essaie juste de ne pas trop te faire de films non plus hein ! Parce que je te connais ! Garde ton indépendance et du temps pour toi tout de même ! »

Amélia avait vu trop souvent Julie débarquer chez elle avec une bouteille de vin en s’exclamant que les mecs étaient tous des trous-du-cul, pour la laisser se faire aveugler par son cœur d’artichaut encore une fois. Elle avait constamment besoin d’avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à fonctionner seule. C’était une personne qui avait besoin d’être vue et qu’on s’occupe d’elle. Sur ce point, elle était tout l’opposé d’Amélia qui ne préférait pas être le centre de l’attention.

« Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il est trop parfait, c’est pas normal ! Tout est parfait chez lui !

\- Sauf son nom…

\- Sauf son nom ! »

Julie ria un peu, puis continua : « il est vraiment beau, gentil, drôle, il aime voyager, et il a fait des études de commerce comme moi !

\- Eh bah dis donc tu as tiré le gros lot en effet ! » 

Amélia ne pouvait s’empêcher d’ironiser. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la barre pour devenir le « mec parfait » était tombée aussi bas. Comme si être un humain décent n’était plus la base, mais la « perfection ». Pire que cela, à quel moment être «trop gentil » était devenu quelque chose de louche ?

« Même sexuellement, c’est autre chose, j’ai jamais ressenti ça avant ! »

Amélia se mit à rougir, heureusement qu’elle était au téléphone, sinon Julie aurait déjà été en train de moquer sa pruderie.

« On a fait des trucs que je n’avais jamais fait ! C’est genre, orgasmes sur orgasmes ! »

Amélia ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Avec la semaine pourrie que j’ai passé, c’était vraiment apprécié ; crois-moi ! Ça m’a permis de me vider la tête et de ne penser à rien. C’était comme d’avoir un feu d’artifice dans le cerveau. Piou ! Piou ! Piou ! »

Bien que l’image soit parlante – encore plus, accompagnée des bruitages néanmoins discutables de Julie – Amélia ne pouvait se figurer la sensation. Elle n’avait jamais eu d’orgasme, et son cerveau ne s’arrêtait jamais de cogiter. Amélia lui demanda alors avec une petite voix qui trahissait de sa gêne : « Mais, le sexe, ça te fait vraiment te sentir bien ? Je veux dire … ça te rend vraiment heureuse ? »

Au moment, où elle posa la question, elle se sentit particulièrement bête, on aurait dit une petite fille et elle attendait que Julie se paye sa tête.

A sa grande surprise, celle-ci n’en fit rien et lui répondit : « Bah oui. Je veux dire, au-delà du plaisir, se sentir connectée à une autre personne, c’est plutôt incroyable non ? Y’a peu d’autres moments où tu te sens aussi présente dans ton corps. Et puis c’est fou parce que tu sens que tu contrôles tout et rien à la fois. T’es à la fois maître et esclave de toi. Et attention, je ne parle pas de jeu de rôle tordu ou quoi ! »

Elle se mit à rire et la tension se diffusa un peu dans le corps d’Amélia. Un léger silence passa et, alors qu’Amélia essayait de trouver quelque chose à répondre à Julie, celle-ci lui demanda très doucement : « Pendant que tu étais avec Hugo, tu n’as jamais ressenti ça ?

\- Euh non pas vraiment, mais bon ce n’était surement pas le bon. »

Elle sourit faussement, comme si Julie pouvait la voir à travers le téléphone. Voyant qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus sur le sujet de la part de son amie, Julie se mit à lui parler d’autre chose.

Amélia tourna et retourna les propos de son amie dans sa tête. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas assez essayé. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas trouvé la bonne personne. Peut-être que le sexe pouvait être aussi bien que le disait son amie. Et si elle passait à côté de quelque chose, et si c’était ce qui lui manquait pour être heureuse ? Pour la première fois elle envisagea même que les autres avaient raison, peut-être que quelque chose n’allait pas chez elle et qu’elle avait besoin d’être « réparée ».

« … du coup maillot de bain une pièce ou deux pièces ? »

La voix de Julie la sortit de ses pensées. Elle n’avait rien écouté et n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle était censée répondre. Comment en était-elle arrivée à parler de maillot de bain ? Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta de balbutier quelque chose. Julie la coupa : « Tu n’as rien écouté, c’est ça ?

\- Euh non… avoua-t-elle, penaudement.

\- Je te rappelais juste qu’à la fin de la semaine prochaine, je partais aux îles Canaries pour trois semaines. Et donc, je te disais que je ne pourrais pas te voir avant mon départ, et qu’on devait donc impérativement se voir à mon retour dans un mois.

\- D’accord, oui, bien sûr.

\- Et du coup, pour les Canaries, maillots de bain une pièce ou deux-pièces ?

\- Pourquoi pas les deux ? Ce n’est pas ça qui va alourdir ta valise !

\- Je sais, mais pour les marques de bronzage, alterner les deux, c’est pas l’idéal. J’ai pas trop envie de ressembler à un zèbre, vois-tu ?

\- Je vois, eh bien deux pièces alors. Autant que ta pâle peau de parisienne profite au maximum du soleil espagnol !

\- J’aime ta manière de penser ! Bon, je dois te laisser. Ma pause-déjeuner est terminée. D’ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, la tienne l’est aussi et depuis dix minutes. Je te fais des bisous et on se voit vite !

\- Ah oui, il faut que je file, je n’avais pas vu l’heure, mentit-elle sans vergogne. Moi aussi je te fais des bisous, profite bien de tes vacances et ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ton Jacques !

\- Oui oui. Promis. Bye !

\- Bye ! »

∞∞∞

Amélia eut besoin de s’asseoir un instant sur son lit. Parler à Julie avait été une bouffée d’oxygène, mais à la seconde où elle avait raccroché, elle étouffait à nouveau. Une douleur serrait violemment son cœur et contractait tout son thorax.

Elle s’en voulait d’avoir menti à Julie et elle regrettait d’avoir ouvert la boite de Pandore que représentait son passé avec Hugo.

Elle avait passé la dernière année à soigneusement enfouir les souvenirs douloureux de honte, de touchers non désirés, de sensation d’anormalité et de dégoût d’elle-même. Il lui avait suffi d’une discussion pour faire échapper tous ses démons, qui ne tardèrent pas à lui emplir la tête, lui chuchotant qu’elle n’était qu’une menteuse, une frigide et qu’elle ne méritait de toute façon pas d’être aimée.

Les chuchotements se superposaient les uns aux autres en une cacophonie qui, si elle ne s’arrêtait pas bientôt, allait la pousser à se faire exploser la cervelle.

Elle avait besoin de faire taire le bruit, de trouver une distraction à ses pensées autodestructrices. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Julie. Peut-être que le sexe était finalement la distraction parfaite. Peut-être que si elle essayait d’avantage, elle pourrait même aimer ça.

A ce moment-là, des paroles de Hugo lui revinrent à l’esprit. Peu avant qu’ils ne se séparent, alors qu’ils n’avaient même pas pu aller au bout d’un de leurs décevants ébats, il lui avait dit : « Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, ce qui te plait. Comment je peux te procurer du plaisir si tu es incapable de me dire ce que tu aimes ? ».

Sans réfléchir, elle saisit son ordinateur et tapa dans le moteur de recherche : « porno ».

Elle n’avait jamais regardé de porno de sa vie et n’en avait jamais eu la curiosité ou l’envie. Elle avait toujours pensé que c’était par pudeur, car le sujet était plutôt tabou dans sa famille.  
Elle avait grandi en associant le sexe à quelque chose de sale et d’interdit, à tel point qu’elle avait du mal à savoir si elle n’éprouvait pas de désir sexuel ou si elle avait internalisé une honte si profonde qu’elle se refusait toute sexualité.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, et une bouffée de chaleur la parcourut. Elle se sentit immensément ridicule de taper cela sur Google, on aurait dit une pré-ado qui brisait le contrôle parental pour la première fois. Elle cliqua sur le premier lien et fut un peu abasourdie par les miniatures des vidéos de la page d’accueil.

Après avoir confirmé qu’elle avait plus de dix-huit ans, bien qu’elle eût l’impression d’en avoir à peine quatorze, elle regarda les innombrables catégories de contenu auxquelles elle avait accès. Elle ne connaissait pas la plupart des mots et acronymes utilisés, mais elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière. En parlant de derrières, il y en avait tellement qui s’agitaient devant ses yeux, qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y voir une sorte de chorégraphie absurde et obscène. Elle cliqua rapidement sur la catégorie « soft porn » pour faire disparaître les rangés de fessiers et dans l’espoir de trouver une vidéo ne choquant pas trop son âme prude.

Elle démarra la première et s’installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Elle ajusta son oreiller, jusqu’à ce que sa nuque soit un minimum maintenue. Les premières minutes défilèrent et elle ne put s’empêcher de tiquer sur la faible qualité et les incohérences du scénario. Il n’y avait décidément qu’elle pour s’attarder sur ce genre de détail à un tel moment. Elle essaya d’y mettre un peu plus du sien et de se concentrer sur ce qu’elle ressentait plutôt. Elle avait beau essayer, elle était surtout gênée. Les deux protagonistes étaient pourtant beaux comme des dieux et sacrément bien « fournis ». Mais elle n’arrivait pas à éprouver d’attirance pour eux ou pour ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle se dit qu’elle devait peut-être être moins « passive », elle décida alors de glisser sa main dans sa culotte. Celle-ci était froide et elle sursauta à la sensation de sa paume sur ses parties intimes. Le contact était si étrange qu’elle ne reconnut pas sa propre main, elle aurait juré que c’était celle d’un étranger. Maintenant qu’elle avait franchi cette première étape, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait faire ensuite. Elle attendit quelques instants que sa main se réchauffe, pour finir par la mettre en mouvement. La chair soudainement animée, frôla ses lèvres et elle frissonna. Elle commença alors à se toucher avec maladresse. On aurait dit qu’elle cherchait quelque chose dans le noir et qu’elle tâtait au hasard devant elle. Son visage trahissait d’avantage la perplexité que le plaisir. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le film, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se voir, pathétique et seule dans sa minuscule chambre, en train de se masturber gauchement.

Plus agacée qu’excitée par son propre toucher, elle décida que la farce avait assez duré et retira sa main. Elle éteignit la vidéo, acceptant de ne jamais savoir si la femme allait finalement retrouver son chat. Elle posa l’ordinateur à côté d’elle et glissa le long du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée pour finir allongée sur le dos telle une étoile de mer débraillée. Elle resta ainsi un moment à contempler le plafond, complètement immobile, la respiration calme. Seuls ses sourcils froncés trahissaient de son agacement.

Elle sentit le courant d’air qui traversait sa fenêtre mal isolée, se déposer sur sa main mouillée. Cela lui rappela qu’elle devrait se laver la main si elle voulait faire disparaître l’odeur acide de la mouille. N’ayant pas le courage de se lever, elle essuya lâchement sa paume sur le drap house du lit.

Ce soir-là, elle ne mangea pas et alla se coucher à vingt heures. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, son esprit n’arrivant pas à effacer l’honteuse sensation de sa main souillée et le souvenir d’Hugo.


	6. Jour 50

**« J'ai le mal du pays pour un endroit dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il existe. Celui où mon cœur est plein, mon corps aimé et mon âme comprise. » [Melissa Cox]**

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, c’était comme si elle n’avait pas dormi. Comme à son habitude, la première chose qu’elle fit fut de regarder le temps qu’il faisait dehors. Bien qu’elle n’eût aucune intention de sortir, elle fut tout de même déçue de constater qu’il pleuvait à verse. Le vent amenait les gouttes sur son carreau et celles-ci dégoulinaient mollement le long de la surface vitrée. Elle avait ainsi une vision déformée de la ville en arrière-plan qui semblait noyée dans une épaisse brume. La frontière qu’elle avait érigée entre elle et le monde extérieur n’avait jamais semblé aussi grande que ce matin et les murs de sa chambre prenaient des allures de forteresse.

Elle se leva péniblement et alla à la cuisine se chercher un bol de céréales. Au moment de s’emparer du lait, elle réalisa que la bouteille était presque vide et qu’il ne lui en restait plus d’autres. Elle versa un peu d’eau dans la bouteille afin d’avoir la quantité nécessaire pour remplir son bol.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, elle se rendit sur le site internet de Monoprix pour commander ses courses. Alors qu’elle ajoutait les mêmes articles que d’habitude à son panier, son regard fut attiré par une annonce qui clignotait en bas à droite de son écran.

C’était une publicité pour AdopteUnMec. Elle s’était toujours refusé d’aller sur des sites de rencontres. Elle n’aimait pas la manière dont ils traitaient les gens et les rapports amoureux. Choisir uniquement quelqu’un sur son physique et pouvoir le rejeter en quelques secondes sans même lui avoir parlé, était insensé et cruel à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rapprocher l’application avec la manière dont elle faisait ses courses en ligne. Elle n’avait pas envie d’être considérée comme une marchandise et encore moins de considérer les autres comme tels.

Mais voilà, c’était ce que l’ancienne Amélia se serait dit, la nouvelle Amélia avait décidé d’arrêter d’analyser et de peser autant les conséquences de ses actes. Si elle voulait être comme tout le monde, elle allait devoir commencer à agir bêtement comme tout le monde. Et puis, elle n’avait toujours pas écarté l’idée de faire du sexe une distraction. Si se masturber n’était pas sa tasse de thé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne pouvait pas essayer avec les autres.

Elle chercha son téléphone, bien décidée à télécharger l’application. Après dix minutes à retourner l’appartement et dix autres minutes à attendre qu’il se rallume, elle se connecta à l’App Store. Son fil de chargeur étant trop court, elle s’assit par terre et s’adossa contre son lit.

Elle commença à élaborer son profil. Elle écrivit « Amélia » avec un « A » majuscule d’abord, puis trouva que cela faisait trop pompeux, alors elle opta pour un « A » minuscule. Ne se reconnaissant pas dans la démarche, elle hésita un instant à mettre un faux nom, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle n’aurait pas aimé qu’on lui mente, alors elle choisit d’être un minimum honnête.

Elle renseigna son âge : vingt-trois ans, ainsi que sa ville : Paris. Elle pouvait rédiger un court texte pour se décrire. Habituellement, elle aurait essayé d’écrire quelque chose de drôle ou d’intelligent, mais à ce moment, elle ne pensait pas mériter d’être considérée comme drôle ou intelligente. Elle tapa alors la description la plus banale et factuelle qu’elle pouvait imaginer : « Passionnée d’histoire de l’Art, incollable sur la série Friends et amatrice de Coco pops depuis 1996 ».

Au moment de choisir des photos d’elle-même, elle réalisa qu’elle en avait très peu. L’unique photo où elle était seule, était celle de son CV et elle avait un air austère dessus. Après de longues minutes à parcourir la galerie de son téléphone, elle finit par en trouver une où elle n’était pas trop moche. C’était une photo d’elle et de Julie en face de la pyramide du Louvre. Pouvait-on faire plus cliché ? Elle ne le pensait pas, mais elle en avait marre de chercher. Elle rogna la photo, ne voulant pas mêler Julie à son coup de folie passager. Une fois la photo recoupée, se voyant en plus grand, elle nota que son « sourire-bouche-fermée » laissait échapper une de ses dents de devant, lui donnant des allures de Quasimodo. Elle haussa les épaules et choisit tout de même ce disgracieux portrait d’elle.

Une fois son profil créé, elle ne put se résoudre à parcourir les profils des autres utilisateurs. Elle décida d’attendre que quelqu’un la contacte, en admettant que quelqu’un veuille bien lui parler.

Elle resta dix minutes devant son écran à attendre qu’il se passe quelque chose, mais rien. Elle saisit alors son pot à pièce de un centime et pendant une bonne heure, elle joua distraitement avec les pièces cuivrées. Toujours aucune notification. Elle commença à se dire qu’elle aurait définitivement du choisir une autre photo. Qui voudrait d’elle et de sa tête de Quasimodo ?

Alors qu’elle avait perdu espoir et était en train de se préparer ses nouilles instantanées aux légumes, la « tant attendue » notification apparut. Un certain Thomas lui avait envoyé un "charme". Elle l'accepta et il lui envoya un message tout de suite :

« Slt :) »

Amélia aurait aimé un premier message plus original. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que si ce Thomas n’avait pas eu le courage d’écrire « salut » en entier, c’est qu’il devait sûrement avoir envoyé le même message à un paquet d’autres filles. Cela aurait pu être pire et il aurait pu ne pas mettre de smiley, elle ironisa. De toute façon, elle n’était pas à la recherche du « grand amour », juste d’une distraction.

Elle consulta son profil et découvrit qu’il avait 27 ans, qu’il était informaticien et qu’il vivait à une vingtaine de minutes de chez elle. En guise de description, il avait opté pour une citation : _« Un lion ne se soucie guère de ce que pensent les moutons»._ Amélia, n’en connaissant pas la source, chercha la phrase dans Google. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière quand elle découvrit qu’elle était tirée de Game of Thrones. Elle devait être la seule âme en 2019 à ne pas avoir vu la série. Elle ne put s’empêcher de relever l’immense ironie d’avoir choisi un extrait de la série la plus suivie par les masses pour affirmer ainsi sa singularité.

En une phrase, elle se figurait ainsi un homme plutôt arrogant, qui se voyait au-dessus du lot et attaché à une masculinité reposant sur le pouvoir et la violence. Quand elle regarda ses photos, elle fut étonnée de découvrir un garçon blond, grand et très maigre. Son visage était creusé et la ligne de sa mâchoire était si nette qu’on aurait pu s’en servir comme d’un couteau. Ses yeux étaient rentrés dans leurs orbites et l’ombre que projetaient ses proéminentes arcades empêchaient de dire si ses iris étaient bleus ou gris. Sur une photo où il se tenait avec ses amis, il paraissait immense, dépassant l’assemblée d’au moins une bonne tête. On pouvait aussi noter qu’il était légèrement voûté, comme s’il essayait constamment de se rendre plus petit. Enfin, sur la dernière photo, il se tenait torse nu et exhibait fièrement ses abdominaux, dessinés davantage par la maigreur que par la musculation. Amélia roula à nouveau des yeux, elle avait en horreur ce genre de photo mais, au moins, elle avait sa confirmation qu’il ne cherchait sûrement pas le « grand amour » non plus.

La concurrence ne faisant pas rage et bien qu’il ne fût pas vraiment son type - supposé qu’elle en eut un – Amélia décida de lui répondre.

« J’ai dû googler ta citation, j’espère que tu voudras bien me parler en apprenant que je fais partie de ces rares personnes qui n’ont pas vu Game of Thrones. »

A partir de là, s’en suivit une conversation assez banale autour de la série, de leurs centres d’intérêts, de leurs études et de la qualité de l’offre de restauration dans leur quartier. Thomas n’avait pas l’air aussi arrogant finalement et, bien qu’il ne semblât pas brillant, il avait au moins le mérite d’être gentil.

Elle fut surprise quand il lui proposa d’aller boire un verre après seulement deux heures de « causette », mais elle décida d’aller contre son instinct et d’accepter avant qu’elle ne revienne à elle et ne change d’avis. Cependant, elle refusa d’aller dans un bar et lui proposa plutôt de venir chez elle.

Elle savait que c’était une décision risquée mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir de chez elle et fouler le trottoir qui la hantait tant pour rejoindre le métro. Thomas avait l’air gentil et elle se répétait que tout irait bien.

Il était 21h20 et Thomas devait arriver à 22h chez elle. Amélia regarda l’état de son appartement et fut désolée par la tâche à accomplir en quarante minutes. Elle décida de ranger uniquement, n’ayant pas le temps de nettoyer. Elle s’affaira frénétiquement, sentant le stress monter en elle. Ses mouvements rapides masquaient ses tremblements. Dès qu’elle eut rangé en boule tous ses vêtements dans son armoire, jeté ses ordures et fini sa vaisselle, elle dut s’asseoir un instant sur son lit, se sentant faible.

Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir de sa penderie. Sa chevelure rousse n’était plus qu’un tas de nœuds. Ses cernes semblaient lui tomber jusqu’au menton. Elle avait beau dormir une dizaine d’heures par nuit, elle ne se sentait jamais reposée. Son t-shirt était recouvert de taches de nourriture diverses et variées, la plus récente étant celle du bouillon de ses nouilles instantanées. Elle renifla son aisselle et confirma qu’une douche était nécessaire.

Elle regarda l’heure et réalisa qu’il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant 22h. Elle n’aurait pas le temps de se raser et espérait que Thomas n’avait rien contre les poils. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et dans la manœuvre, se cogna le coude dans la porte de sa salle de bain. Elle fit disparaître ses vêtements sales sous son lit et sauta dans la douche. Elle essaya d’enlever son élastique, mais ses cheveux étaient trop emmêlés autour. Elle dû sortir de la douche pour aller chercher des ciseaux dans sa cuisine, ses pieds mouillés laissant leurs empreintes sur sa moquette. Elle batailla ainsi quelques secondes avec le chouchou - nue comme un ver au milieu de la pièce - avant de retourner dans la cabine. Elle ramena avec elle toutes les saletés de son sol, collées à ses pieds. Elle regarda les poussières s’échapper par la canalisation en se mordillant nerveusement le pouce. Alors que l’eau ruisselait sur son corps, elle se demanda quelle idée elle avait eu d’inviter un homme chez elle.

Elle s’habilla en vitesse et brossa ses cheveux vigoureusement, ignorant la douleur ressentie à chaque nœud rencontrant les dents du peigne. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida à mettre un peu de mascara pour détourner l’attention de ses cernes.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas. _Que diable était-elle allée faire dans cette galère ?_

Il était 22h02, elle s’assit sur son lit et essuya ses mains transpirantes sur son pantalon. Elle se sentait comme engourdie, paralysée par l’anxiété. Si son corps était immobile, les idées dans sa tête, elles, se bousculaient. Elle échafaudait des dizaines d’excuses différentes pour annuler le rendez-vous quand elle entendit qu’on frappait à la porte.

« Merde, merde merde merde. »

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière.

Quand elle se leva, ses jambes fébriles eurent du mal à supporter son poids. Elle eut l’impression de mettre des heures à parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa porte et quand elle saisit la poignée, elle eut du mal à l’actionner, le métal se dérobant sous sa main moite.

En ouvrant la porte, Amélia fut surprise par la taille de Thomas qui était encore plus grand qu’elle ne se l’était imaginé. Elle dut incliner sa tête en arrière pour que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle peina à distinguer son visage qui se trouvait à contre-jour de la seule ampoule pendouillant à son palier. Ses épaules étaient larges et le dormant de la porte semblait l’étreindre. Son corps maigre ainsi encadré et auréolé lui rappelait un peu une peinture d’Egon Schiele.

Elle l’invita à rentrer et, à la lumière de sa chambre, elle put enfin discerner son sourire. Il avait l’air aussi stressé qu’elle, mais semblait avoir réussi à transformer son stress en excitation et il se balançait d’un pied à l’autre en se triturant les mains.

Amélia n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait dire ou faire. Il brisa le silence en premier et lui dit : « On se fait la bise ? » 

La jeune fille s’avança alors et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. »

Elle l’invita à s’asseoir à sa table et lui proposa un verre. Elle gardait une bouteille de vin dans son placard depuis des mois et n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de l’ouvrir.

Elle se débattit quelques instants avec le tire-bouchon, avant de déclarer forfait et de lancer un sourire gêné à Thomas. Le jeune homme, ayant l'air soulagé par la distraction, accourut pour lui proposer son aide. Il contracta les muscles de ses bras un peu plus que nécessaire et le bouchon céda, accompagné d’un « pop » qui résonna dans la pièce, en soulignant l’épais silence.

Thomas regarda autour de lui avant de se rasseoir et lui dit : « Il est sympa ton appart’. »

La petite chambre aux murs blancs s’offrait à la lumière du soir dans son abondante banalité. Depuis le « grand ménage » d’Amélia, il n’y avait plus grand-chose qui la distinguait. Elle avait toutes les caractéristiques et les défauts des studios parisiens et n’était rien de plus ou de moins de ce qu’on pouvait en attendre. Amélia se demanda s’il disait cela par politesse ou par platerie, car elle ne pouvait s’imaginer qu’il dise vrai, à moins qu’il ne soit un adepte du banal.

Elle regarda ses vêtements et aucun élément ne lui sauta aux yeux. Elle chercha un détail original, qui pourrait évoquer une anecdote ou un souvenir, mais elle ne trouva rien. Il était noyé dans un polo bleu nuit et dans un pantalon beige trop large pour lui. Ses chaussures étaient les mêmes baskets blanches que tout le monde portait et sa montre était simplement noire. La troisième option semblait se confirmer.

« Oh merci. C’est pas un palace mais ça me suffit. Et puis, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me payer mieux pour le moment. »

Elle esquissa un petit rire, mais en disant cela, elle sentit l’angoisse monter en elle. Elle avait juste assez sur son compte pour tenir encore deux mois. Si elle ne retrouvait pas bientôt un travail, elle ne pourrait plus payer son loyer.

Il la sortit de ses pensées maussades en lui disant : « C’est vrai que le marché immobilier à Paris c’est la folie.

\- Oui, la folie… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre de plus. Elle cherchait un autre sujet de discussion quand il continua.

« Je pense qu’il faut profiter de cet envol des prix pour investir. J’ai commencé à me renseigner et de façon générale, il faut sélectionner les quartiers où la demande est forte, pas forcément où il fait bon vivre. En gros, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur les rues où se trouvent les parisiens qui travaillent, comme ça tu es sûr d’avoir des locataires sur le long terme et avec un bon pouvoir d’achat. Et là : Jackpot ! »

Amélia hocha la tête, pas franchement ravie par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« Et toi tu travailles où ?

\- A la Défense, je suis informaticien chez Allianz. »

Il faisait donc partie de cette masse anonyme de travailleurs en cravates et tailleurs qui déferlaient par milliers dans le quartier de béton et de verre chaque matin pour le déserter aussi rapidement le soir.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il continua : « Et tu vois, par exemple, je me suis renseigné et les gens qui travaillent à La Défense habitent tous sur le RER A. Du coup, Puteaux, Suresnes ou encore Courbevoie, c’est des bonnes villes où investir. Et avec le Grand-Paris, ça va encore plus prendre en valeur, c’est sûr. Y a de l’argent facile à se faire. »

Elle qui espérait avoir détourné finement la conversation, opina résignée et offrit un sourire crispé à Thomas. Elle tenta à nouveau de parler mais il ne lui laissa pas la parole. Elle se contenta alors de timides « hum hum », ponctuant les interminables et prévisibles phrases du garçon. Cela suffit apparemment à dissimuler son ennui profond puisque Thomas continua encore bien dix minutes à parler d’investissement, de taux d’emprunt et de loyers.

Enfin il lui posa une question : « Et toi, c’est quoi tes projets ? Tu comptes vivre à Paris, ou tu te vois plus en province dans le futur ? »

S’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser en ce moment c’était le futur. Elle commença même à regretter la discussion précédente.

« Euh… Je suis bien à Paris pour l’instant, donc je ne me vois pas déménager dans l’immédiat, mais peut-être dans quelques années, qui sait ? »

Elle esquissa à nouveau un petit rire gênée, qui lui donna l’air un peu cruche. Elle aussi faisait dans la réponse convenue, apparemment.

Il lui posa encore quelques questions, mais elle répondit à chaque fois de manière évasive. Elle n’était pas prête à se confier sur l’état actuel de sa vie. En parler serait revenu à s’avouer à elle-même qu’elle n’était pas heureuse malgré tous ses efforts pour changer.

Elle tenta de ramener la conversation à Thomas et, quand elle lui demanda s’il avait voyagé ces dernières années, il décrivit pendant un bon moment son séjour à Bali en août dernier. Elle s’attendit à ce qu’il lui renvoie la question mais, découragé par ses dernières réponses, il ne la relança pas.

Presque une minute passa sans qu’aucun des deux n’eût dit quelque chose. Les yeux de Thomas parcoururent Amélia de la tête aux pieds, en s’attardant sur sa poitrine. Amélia ne savait pas où regarder, alors elle fixa ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant d’oser croiser le regard du jeune homme. En levant la tête, elle nota une étincelle dans ses yeux.

Elle avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle elle l’avait invité chez elle. A mesure que le silence durait, le malaise montait en elle, elle devait donc agir maintenant si elle ne voulait pas se dégonfler. Il n’était pas si beau et pas si intéressant, mais au moins il était là.

Amélia se leva subitement et parcourut la courte distance qui la séparait de Thomas, toujours assis. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir quand elle plaça ses deux mains sur son visage et porta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fit cela si soudainement, que leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent et que Thomas dû reculer sa tête et se raidir pour supporter la pression exercée par la jeune fille. Une fois l’effet de surprise dissipé, il réussit à reprendre un certain contrôle et les deux trouvèrent enfin un rythme commun à leur baiser.  
Amélia n’arrivait pas à s’abandonner à la douce sensation de deux lèvres qui se rencontraient pour la première fois. Elle ne ressentait rien d’autre que le goût aigre de la salive de Thomas et l’impression humide et étrangère de leurs deux bouches collées ainsi l’une à l’autre.

Elle s’arrêta un instant et lui demanda si c’était « ok » pour lui, ce à quoi il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres, mais elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser, laissant le jeune homme en suspens et hébété. Elle se leva et agrippa ses mains au col de sa chemise, l’invitant à se lever à son tour. L’homme s’exécuta et, une fois debout, elle se sentit un peu déconcertée par sa carrure, réalisant à quel point elle était petite et vulnérable en comparaison.

Plutôt que de céder à l’inquiétude, elle décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation et guida Thomas jusqu’à son lit. Elle le fit ainsi reculer de quelques pas, ne lâchant pas un instant sa chemise. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle était en train de faire, pourtant c’était bien elle qui menait ainsi ce grand gaillard. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit comme invincible.

Elle poussa le jeune homme sur son matelas et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, comme elle l’avait vu fait dans tant de films. Ses gestes étaient précis, comme ceux d’un robot. Elle, qui était d’habitude si maladroite, se montrait d’une dextérité et d’un calme étonnant. Elle avançait étape par étape, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir. _Libérer les boutons de la boutonnière, sortir les bras hors des manches, faire glisser le cuir en dehors de la boucle de la ceinture…_ Elle ne devait penser qu’à la tâche suivante pour avancer toujours, se prouver qu’elle en était capable, qu’elle pouvait faire comme les autres.

A chaque vêtement enlevé, elle ôtait un habit à son tour. Elle posait les mains de Thomas sur la pièce de tissus à retirer et le guidait dans le processus. Elle voulait ainsi lui donner un semblant de rôle dans la scène qui se jouait. Elle savait trop bien que l’égo des hommes pouvait se froisser aussi rapidement que son chemisier en viscose qu’il venait de jeter au sol.

Au moment où ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux complètement nus, elle fut comme brusquement sortie de sa transe. Elle ne savait plus quelle était la prochaine étape, ce qu’elle devait - ou voulait - faire ensuite. Elle sentit l’air frais caresser sa poitrine, faisant pointer ses tétons. La sensation rendit le moment trop réel. Elle fut submergée par une pléthore de sentiments : elle était trop nue, Thomas était trop « là », et la lumière était trop forte. Elle décida d’allumer la guirlande colorée et d’éteindre son plafonnier afin de diminuer l’intensité d’une réalité qui la dépassait.

Thomas devant penser qu’Amélia avait honte de son corps un peu potelé, s’empressa de lui dire : « Tu es très belle. »

A ces paroles, elle faillit pleurer mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement. Elle s’allongea sur le dos, écarta ses jambes et regarda intensément Thomas comme pour lui dire : « à partir de maintenant, c’est toi qui mènes le jeu ».

Thomas sembla surpris par ce changement de dynamique, mais le doute dans ses yeux fut rapidement remplacé par un désir évident. Le noir de sa pupille dilatée avait conquis les eaux turquoise de ses iris et il irradiait une énergie singulière.

Amélia ne pouvant plus anticiper ce qui allait se passer, se laissa porter par la situation.  
A mesure qu’elle perdait le contrôle, elle était comme dépossédée de son rôle dans la pièce qui se déroulait. Spectatrice de ses propres ébats, elle ne se reconnut pas. Elle ne savait pas qui était la jeune femme dans son lit mais une chose était sûre : elle lui faisait un peu pitié.

Elle regarda autour d’elle et sa chambre ressemblait à un bordel amsterdamois. Que ce soient les murs blancs jaunis par l’humidité, le vin renversé sur sa table, ses draps défaits ou encore l’odeur de renfermé, tout n’inspirait que débauche et décadence. La lumière colorée semblait révéler chaque particule de poussière en suspens dans l’air de la pièce, la remplissant d’une brume étouffante. Une ampoule rouge se trouvant juste à côté de sa fenêtre lui donnait l’allure d’une vitrine du Quartier Rouge.

Thomas n’était pas épargné par l’éclairage bariolé et on aurait un peu dit une peinture maniériste. Les reflets bleus et verts qui dessinaient les contours de son corps en soulignaient l’aspect osseux. Ses clavicules étaient saillantes et on pouvait compter chacune de ses côtes. Il respirait calmement et chaque expiration révélait l’aspérité de sa crête iliaque.

Il se pencha sur elle et approcha ses longs doigts décharnés de son entre-jambe. Quand il la toucha, elle sursauta et ses cuisses se contractèrent. Thomas retira vivement sa main et lui demanda si ça allait. Elle opina de la tête, blâmant la surprise causée par sa paume froide et l’invita à continuer par un sourire timide.

Amélia s’énerva contre elle-même. Pourquoi, diable, ne pouvait-elle pas être comme les autres et simplement apprécier le moment ?

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant désespérément de se détendre. Il introduisit un doigt en elle et elle dut faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas le rejeter. Elle aligna son souffle sur le rythme de va-et-vient qu’il avait commencé à entreprendre et retrouva un peu de calme. Le toucher n’était pas désagréable, mais elle était tellement détachée du moment qu’elle ne parvenait pas à en jouir.

Quand il estima qu’elle était assez « ouverte », il lui demanda si elle était prête et bien que son esprit lui cria non, elle s’entendit répondre oui.

Il se plaça au-dessus d’elle et, machinalement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et remonta ses genoux vers son buste, comme elle l’avait fait tant de fois avec Hugo. Elle se laissa pénétrer et son corps sursauta un peu. Tous ses muscles se raidirent et elle se sentit étouffer, terrassée et gorgée.

Il passa quelques secondes où aucun n’osa bouger. Lui essayait de se refréner pour ne pas finir trop vite et elle essayait simplement de ne pas pleurer. Elle était dépassée par l’instant et son corps par la stimulation. Mais elle avait suffisamment donné dans le pathos ces derniers jours et elle valait mieux que ça. Alors elle ravala ses larmes, regarda au loin par-dessus l’épaule de Thomas et commença à actionner un peu ses hanches. Il se mit en mouvement et la friction lui procura enfin un peu de plaisir.

Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de trouver un rythme et bien que la position choisie n’ait rien de très original, elle avait au moins l’avantage de ne pas mettre en avant le manque de souplesse de la jeune femme. Il était tellement grand par rapport à elle, que sa tête se trouvait à hauteur de son torse. Quand il donnait un coup de rein un peu trop fort, elle sentait ses quelques poils lui chatouiller le visage.  
Si elle avait été dans un film érotique, elle lui aurait certainement léché les tétons, mais ils n’étaient définitivement pas dans un porno, à moins que la catégorie « inconnus-faisant-l’amour-comme-un-couple-marié-depuis-vingt-ans » n'existât.

La redondance du frottement entre eux commençait sérieusement à l’agacer et ses poils dans son visage ne faisaient que participer à son irritation générale. Lui aussi devait commencer à sentir l’engourdissement de leurs deux corps radotant et désensibilisés, puisqu’il la prit par la taille et dans un mouvement étonnamment habile, la fit passer au-dessus de lui. Amélia fut surprise par le changement d’angle, qui lui envoya comme une décharge électrique dans le bas-ventre. Elle lutta quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle d’elle-même, refusant instantanément la sensation de vulnérabilité qui avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Elle regarda en face d’elle à la recherche de quelque chose pour détourner son attention. Elle vit ses plantes desséchées et se dit qu’elle ferait bien de les arroser quand tout cela serait terminé.  
Le bruit comique de leurs peaux tapant l’une contre l’autre la fit revenir à elle. Elle sentit la transpiration s’accumuler sous ses seins et réalisa qu’ils commençaient à être endoloris par l’agitation que causait le mouvement mécanique de son bassin. Elle appuya alors son poids sur un seul bras de manière à pouvoir tenir sa poitrine. En réajustant ainsi sa position, elle prit conscience qu’elle n’avait pas regardé une seule fois Thomas.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et la mâchoire fermement verrouillée. Il semblait loin, comme transporté dans une sorte d’extase. D’ailleurs, si on regardait avec plus d’attention, on pouvait voir à la commissure de ses paupières que ses yeux s’agitaient avec ferveur.

Son visage grimaçant ainsi que ses quelques grognements gutturaux pouvaient faire sourire. Mais il s’offrait à elle avec une telle candeur, qu’elle ne pouvait se moquer de lui. Malgré la fragilité qu’il montrait, il ne faisait aucun doute de qui était le plus courageux des deux. Leur ébat était une route à sens unique, un combat perdu d’avance et pourtant il s’accrochait encore et encore.

Elle ne savait pas s’il se voilait la face ou s’il ne se rendait compte vraiment de rien, mais à mesure que ses grognements s’intensifiaient, son silence se faisait de plus en plus présent. Elle aurait pu faire semblant de jouir, mais elle avait fait cela trop souvent avec Hugo et elle ne voulait plus simuler. De toute façon elle n’allait pas le revoir, alors pourquoi se donner la peine ?

Soudain, son visage changea d’expression et ses sourcils se froncèrent, accentuant d’avantage ses arcades et rendant ses orbites encore plus sombres. Un vif frisson parcourut son corps et il éjacula en elle.

Elle sentit la chaleur de son sperme à travers la fine membrane du préservatif et fut soulagée que le morceau de latex soit là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l’idée que sa semence puisse la toucher la dégoûtait. A l’instant même où il eut terminé, c’est comme si elle ne le supportait plus en elle. Elle se retira rapidement et se coucha à côté de lui.

Bien sûr, il ne s’inquiéta pas de savoir si, elle aussi, avait terminé. S’il avait eu son orgasme, c’est qu’elle avait certainement eut le sien également.

Tous les deux étaient essoufflés. Lui était euphorique et elle était soulagée que ce soit fini. Thomas, confirmant son manque d’originalité, ne l’épargna pas et lui dit: « Alors ? Tu as aimé ? »

Son ton n’invitant pas vraiment à une autre réponse que « oui », elle se contenta d’acquiescer et de sourire doucement.

Il se retourna sur le dos et, dès qu’il ne la regardait plus, son sourire s’effaça, laissant place à un visage sombre et pensif. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’elle entende sa respiration ralentir et son nez se mettre à ronfler.

Elle aurait aimé qu’il parte, mais elle n’osa pas le réveiller. Son corps était comme un poids mort dans son lit. Il écrasait les couvertures et, quand elle essaya de tirer dessus, il ne bougea pas d’un iota. Elle soupira et accepta, résignée, la piètre nuit qui l’attendait.

Trop agitée et frigorifiée, elle ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit.


	7. Jour 51

**« L'art lave l'âme de la poussière de la vie quotidienne. » [Pablo Picasso]**

* * *

Quand à 7h40 Thomas n’était toujours pas réveillé, elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et secoua le jeune homme dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et, quand il la vit, il parut surpris. Pendant quelques secondes, il semblait avoir oublié les évènements de la veille.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois bientôt aller au travail…

\- Ah oui. Pas de problème. Je suis désolé de m’être endormi aussi vite. Il est quelle heure ?

\- 7h40 et je pars à 8h20.

\- Mince, oui je vois. Je ne travaille pas ce matin, donc je partirai en même temps que toi, si ça te va. »

Amélia, qui se voyait déjà s’enfoncer un peu plus dans son mensonge, n’osa pas le contredire. Elle se leva et commença à se préparer pour aller à son boulot imaginaire. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi ridicule, la situation aurait presque pu la faire sourire.

Elle prépara tout de même du café et ils le burent en silence assis à sa table. Les jambes de Thomas étaient tellement longues qu’elles venaient frotter contre celles d’Amélia. Elle se demanda un instant s’il tentait de lui faire du pied, mais quand elle chercha une confirmation dans son regard, elle trouva le garçon les yeux rivés dans le liquide noir de sa tasse.

Elle-même ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore sombre. En hiver, c’est comme si la nuit n’en finissait pas.

Elle agitait machinalement sa jambe, trahissant de son malaise. Thomas posa son pied sur le sien pour arrêter le tremblement. Le contact la fit revenir à elle. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux fatigués mais doux du garçon. Il lui sourit timidement. Si tout avait été différent, elle aurait presque pu lui laisser une chance, mais à cet instant, elle voulait encore plus violemment qu’il quitte son appartement.

Elle se leva brusquement et saisit leurs deux tasses. Elle les déposa avec un peu trop de force dans l’évier en inox et elles firent un bruit de fracas. Elles ne cédèrent pas, mais le vacarme fit sursauter Thomas qui était déjà un peu abasourdi par la frénésie soudaine de la jeune fille.

Amélia fila à son armoire et, en l’ouvrant, une pile entière de vêtements tomba au sol. Elle grogna, maintenant vraiment irritée. Elle passa la première robe qu’elle trouva et la mit à l’envers. Dans sa hâte, ses collants se prirent dans son ongle d’orteil et ils filèrent sur toute leur longueur.

Thomas la regarda s’exciter toute seule et quand elle vit qu’il n’avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, elle lui lança ses vêtements dessus.

« Il faut vraiment que tu t’actives, on part dans cinq minutes !

\- Mais… mais ta robe est à l’envers…

\- Ah oui … Merde. »

Elle se débâtit quelques secondes avec l’habit récalcitrant puis attacha ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif.

Ils saisirent tous les deux leurs manteaux et, avant de quitter la chambre, Amélia réalisa que Thomas était sur le point d’oublier son écharpe. Heureusement qu’elle l’avait vu, sinon cela aurait été la parfaite excuse pour lui de la revoir. Elle l’attrapa et la noua autour de son cou. Il fut surpris par l’inattendue proximité de la jeune fille, qui avait fait cela sans réfléchir. Il prit le geste comme une invitation et s’avança pour l’embrasser. Elle tourna la tête à temps et quitta son étreinte pour fermer la porte.

Ils descendirent deux étages et Amélia ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre un pied dans la rue. Elle réalisa que l’idée même de faire quelques mètres dehors la terrifiait. Chaque marche descendue pesait sur son estomac. Elle s’arrêta au palier du premier étage et dit à Thomas : « Mince j’ai oublié mon bonnet !

\- Oh il ne fait pas si froid, tu as vraiment le courage de remonter trois étages ?

\- Euh oui … C’est important. Je vais le chercher, mais ne m’attends pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? »

Il n’avait pas idée d’à quel point elle était sûre.

« Oui oui. C’était sympa de te rencontrer.

\- Oui moi aussi j’ai passé une belle soirée et je serais très heureux de te revoir, si tu en a env…

\- Je dois vraiment y aller sinon je vais finir par être en retard. Passe une belle journée. Salut ! »

Elle prit maladroitement le jeune homme dans ses bras et, avant qu’il n’eût le temps de réagir, elle brisa l’accolade et courut vers son appartement. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la cage d’escalier, donnant encore plus des allures de fuite à son départ. Elle était déjà au troisième étage quand elle entendit Thomas descendre les dernières marches.

Ses doigts tremblaient trop et elle eut du mal à actionner sa serrure. Quand elle entra enfin, un immense sentiment de soulagement la parcourut. Elle était épuisée et à court de souffle alors elle se laissa glisser mollement le long de sa porte. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes.

∞∞∞

Après un bon moment à rester assise par terre, Amélia se leva enfin, réalisant qu’elle avait cruellement besoin d’une douche. Elle se sentait particulièrement sale, l’odeur de Thomas encore imprégnée sur sa peau.

Une fois sous l’eau, elle se frotta le corps avec énergie. Rouge et à vif, Amélia n’arrivait pas à faire partir la déplaisante sensation de souillure qui gâtait son épiderme et retournait son estomac.

Elle se repassait en boucle le film de la soirée et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n’avait pas réussi à prendre de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que si elle avait été capable de se laisser aller, la soirée aurait été différente. Il y avait donc réellement quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.  
Elle aurait tant aimé être quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un d’ordinaire. Elle avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces d’être cette personne, en vain. Pas elle-même, mais pas non plus une autre, elle n’avait été qu’un ersatz de personne, une impostrice. Elle réalisa alors que son dégoût n’était pas porté sur Thomas mais plutôt sur l’étrangère qu’elle avait invitée dans ses draps.

Amélia colla son front contre le mur de la douche, et la fraîcheur du carrelage contrasta agréablement avec la chaleur de l’eau. Son cerveau comme anesthésié décida enfin de se calmer, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Ses pensées frénétiques ainsi pacifiées, elle décida de rester sous le flot jusqu’à ce que celui-ci devienne froid.

Plus proche du raisin sec que de l’humain après son interminable douche, Amélia se dépêcha de s’habiller. Dans les journées très froides comme celle-ci, son ridicule radiateur électrique ne parvenait pas à réchauffer suffisamment l’appartement qui atteignait à peine les vingt degrés.

Elle enfila un gros sweat-shirt à capuche sur lequel était inscrit : «La meilleure des grand-mères », puis elle s’affala sur son lit, épuisée de sa nuit blanche.  
Elle chercha un livre dans sa bibliothèque mais elle ne fut pas très inspirée par le médiocre choix de lecture qu’il lui restait sur ses étagères clairsemées. Elle prit plutôt son téléphone et ouvrit Instagram. Elle consulta le profil d’Élodie, à la recherche de la photo qui lui avait fait aspirer à une nouvelle vie plus insouciante. Quand elle la retrouva, son sentiment n’avait pas changé : elle voulait définitivement être aussi heureuse qu’elle.

Alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle décida d’envoyer un message à son ancienne amie.

« Salut, je sais que ça fait une éternité que l’on ne s’est pas parlé mais je pensais à toi l’autre jour et je me demandais comment tu allais et ce que tu devenais. Si tu veux boire un verre à mon appartement, histoire de parler du bon vieux temps, n’hésite pas à passer. Ça me ferait plaisir, vraiment. »

Alors qu’elle posait son téléphone pour aller se faire à manger, elle entendit toquer à son carreau. L’oiseau était de retour. Elle s’empressa de lui ouvrir.

Elle caressa le volatile qui se laissa faire bien volontiers. Après quelques minutes il commença à piailler. Si les câlins étaient un plus, il venait surtout pour manger et il ne manqua pas de le rappeler à la jeune-fille. Amélia lui ramena un petit bout de brioche et de l’eau et les piaillements se transformèrent en gazouillis.

On frappa à sa porte et le bruit fit prendre peur à l’oiseau qui s’envola en sursaut.

Amélia n’ayant rien commandé ces derniers jours, se demanda qui pouvait bien se présenter à sa porte.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de trouver Anne, la mine déconfite.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer un instant ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais ça va ? Vous faites une drôle de tête Anne. »

Elle remarqua que la vieille dame tenait dans ses mains un carton rempli de photos en noir et blanc et de vieilles cartes postales. Amélia était encore plus intriguée.

« Pour être honnête, ça ne va pas trop. J’ai dû rentrer en urgence de Bretagne, car figurez-vous que j’ai un dégât des eaux. Ça fait des années que je dis à la copropriété de rénover la plomberie mais personne ne m’écoute jamais. Et, manque de chance, il a fallu que ça arrive quand je n’étais pas là. Ben non, ça n’aurait pas été marrant sinon.

\- Mince, je suis désolée pour vous. Mais c’est bon, la fuite est réparée ?

\- J’ai juste coupé l’eau mais le plombier vient demain. Je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, c’est Jean-Michel qui fait la tronche. Ça faisait deux jours que ça coulait chez moi avant que ça atteigne son plafond mais, une fois atteint, ça gouttait partout chez-lui.

\- Ah mince.

\- Du coup je me demandais - si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr - si vous accepteriez que je laisse quelques affaires auxquelles je tiens chez vous. »

Amélia regarda Anne, et bien que son appartement fut déjà surchargé, elle réalisa qu’il serait impossible de dire « non » à la _fragile_ vieille dame qui lui offrait son plus attendrissant sourire.

« Oui. Oui bien sûr. Je vais vous aider à les chercher. »

Alors qu’elles descendaient les escaliers, Anne lui dit : « Vous ne faites vraiment pas votre âge ! »

Amélia, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, se demanda un instant si elle n’était pas un peu sénile. Elle regarda la vieille dame, un peu hébétée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Votre pull ! renchérit Anne en esquissant un petit rire.

\- Ah ! » s’exclama Amélia qui venait de comprendre.

Sur le ton de la confidence elle ajouta: « Le secret, c’est le botox ! »

Anne ria de bon cœur et lui demanda où, diable, avait-elle trouvé son sweat-shirt. Amélia partagea son éclat de rire puis lui répondit : « Dans une friperie, je le trouvais drôle. Mais je reconnais qu’il irait certainement mieux à vous qu’à moi !

\- Désolée de vous décevoir, j’ai beau être une vieillerie, je ne suis pas pour autant grand-mère. »

En disant cela, son expression s’assombrit légèrement, mais Amélia eut à peine le temps de percevoir le changement qu’Anne avait déjà regagné sa contenance.

Quand Amélia entra dans l’appartement d’Anne, elle eut l’impression de faire un bon dans le temps de quarante ans en arrière. Le salon était rempli de mobilier massif en chêne vernis foncé et de canapés en velours capitonnés. Il n’y avait pas de télévision, mais on pouvait trouver un poste de radio si vieux qu’il n’aurait pas été surprenant d’apprendre qu’il avait un jour annoncé le débarquement.

Elle fut étonnée par ce camaïeu de brun et de beige, où seuls les rideaux vert bouteille apportaient un peu de couleur. Anne, qui était pourtant un personnage haut en couleur - tant dans la personnalité que dans la manière de s’habiller - détonnait dans la fadeur du lieu. Sa frêle figure s’agitait, perdue, dans la pièce. Elle passait nerveusement ses mains sur un tapis en train de sécher sur le bord de sa fenêtre ainsi que sur des livres tout gondolés, posés sur des torchons sur la table de la salle à manger.

Amélia s’avança vers elle et posa doucement un bras sur son épaule afin de la calmer un peu.

« Je suis désolée. C’est la pagaille ici !

\- Non, pas de problème, et puis « pagaille » c’est un bien grand mot. Vous avez vu dans quel état était mon appartement l’autre jour ? Et moi je n’avais pas de dégâts des eaux ! »

Anne esquissa un sourire et inspira un bon coup.

« C’est que j’aime bien quand les choses sont ordonnées. »

Amélia regarda autour d’elle et pas une once de poussière ne recouvrait les meubles et tous les cadres accrochés aux murs étaient impeccablement droits. Elle était d’ailleurs heureuse de reconnaître la plupart des toiles. Il y a avait deux tableaux de Rosa Bonheur, un Picasso, un Caravage, un Manet et même un Klimt.

« Je vois ça ! » répondit Amélia en montrant tout et rien en particulier. 

Anne sourit doucement puis s’avança vers la salle de bain. Le couloir qui y menait était cerné de deux immenses bibliothèques. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de livres s’accumulant du sol au plafond. Les étagères étaient courbées par le poids des centaines d’ouvrages, amassés tout au long de la vie de la vieille dame.

Arrivées à hauteur de la porte de la salle de bain, le cliquetis des talons d’Anne fut remplacé par un bruit sourd indiquant que le parquet y était complètement imbibé d’eau. Anne s’arrêta et appuya sur une des planches, de l’eau en suinta dans un indolent « splasch ». Amélia, emboîtant le pas d’Anne, ne vit pas le visage de la femme, mais la façon dont son dos se courba trahit son désarroi.

Anne récupéra des sacs de courses dans le meuble de sa salle de bain et les tendit à Amélia.

« Le temps des travaux, ça me rassurerait si je pouvais mettre quelques objets chez vous. Je sais que c’est bête d’avoir peur de se faire voler par les ouvriers, mais à mon âge, on a appris à ne plus faire confiance à personne.

\- Personne à part moi ? demanda Amélia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulais que je vous dise, vous êtes spéciale, Amélia. »

Elle dit ceci en souriant, mais l’intensité avec laquelle elle regarda Amélia indiqua qu’elle le pensait vraiment. Amélia fut prise de court par ce compliment et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que, par « spéciale », elle entendait plutôt « bizarre ».

« Et puis comme vous semblez toujours chez vous en ce moment, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour moi de passer récupérer des affaires au besoin. »

Elle dit cela en rigolant, ignorant complètement qu’elle venait de toucher à un point sensible pour Amélia. La jeune fille croisa les bras, un peu agacée de se savoir ainsi épiée.

∞∞∞

Après avoir rassemblé les affaires d’Anne, les deux femmes remontèrent les escaliers avec deux sacs remplis de livres, une boite à bijoux, deux tableaux et un petit tapis persan.

Amélia libéra une étagère complète pour Anne, elles y déposèrent le coffret à bijoux et la boite à photos ainsi que la plupart des livres. Le tapis, lui, trouva sa place sous la table d’Amélia, Anne insistant pour qu’il reste déroulé. Enfin, Amélia allait ranger les tableaux sous son lit quand elle remarqua que l’un d’entre eux était _La chute de l’aigle_ de Rosa Bonheur.

« C’est le tableau sur lequel vous aviez commencé votre thèse ? »

Anne qui plaçait des livres sur l’étagère se retourna vivement. Son visage était illuminé d’un sourire radieux.

« Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Oui c’est bien ce tableau. Cette satanée croûte m’aura obsédée pendant presque quarante ans. dit-elle en s’esclaffant.

\- Il est magnifique. »

Amélia posa la toile sur sa table en l’adossant au mur. Elle recula de deux pas et prit le temps de la contempler un peu mieux.

« Pour être honnête, je suis plus art contemporain en général, mais je dois reconnaître qu’elle a une aura particulière cette toile.

\- Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point elle est spéciale. » répondit doucement Anne. 

La vieille dame s’arrêta de ranger un instant, pour se tenir à côté d’Amélia. Elle regarda la peinture un moment, comme absorbée. Amélia la sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant : « Et pourquoi vous aviez choisi cette œuvre en particulier ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûre si j’ai choisi ce tableau ou si c’est lui qui m’a choisie. »

Anne détourna le regard et se dirigea vers un sac qui contenait ses livres. Elle fit semblant de s’affairer en saisissant un ou deux ouvrages avant de les reposer.

L’agitation d’Anne était toujours perceptible, alors Amélia lui proposa un thé et l’invita à s’asseoir à sa table. La femme dut prendre appui sur le dossier de la chaise pour s’exécuter et, bien que son bras tremblât sous la pression de son poids, elle avait toujours la grâce et l’élégance d’une jeune fille.

Quand elles furent toutes les deux parées de leurs tasses, Amélia s’assit en tailleur sur son lit. Après quelques secondes d’un silence agréable, la jeune fille tenta à nouveau d’interroger Anne sur le tableau.

« Quand avez-vous vu la peinture pour la première fois ?

\- J’en ai vu une copie au château de By à Thomery. C’était la demeure et l’atelier de Rosa Bonheur pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie; et puis j’ai eu la chance de voir l’original au LACMA de Los Angeles il y a quelques années. Il est encore plus hypnotisant en vrai, même si je dois dire que le vernis a assez mal vieilli, ce qui lui donne un reflet jaunâtre qui gâche un peu sa splendeur. »

Amélia s’attendait à ce que Anne continue son récit après avoir pris une gorgée, mais la vieille dame n’en fit rien. Elle, qui était si bavarde habituellement, était d’un silence étonnant et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Amélia hésita avant de la relancer.

« Mais alors, pourquoi l’avoir étudié lui et pas un autre ? C’est sûr, il est très beau, mais ce n’est définitivement pas une de ses œuvres les plus connues et si je ne me trompe pas, il a dû être très peu commenté ou analysé. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il a de si spécial pour que vous ayez voulu lui dédier une thèse ?

Anne ne put s’empêcher de sourire, se reconnaissant beaucoup en Amélia et sa curiosité passionnée. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée et posa calmement sa tasse sur la table. Elle se tourna de coté de manière à faire face à la jeune fille.

« S’il est vrai que, dans l’abondant « bestiaire » de Rosa Bonheur, ce simple aigle n’a pas beaucoup plus d’éclat que certaines de ses esquisses et certainement beaucoup moins que _le Marché aux Chevaux_ ou _Le Labourage Nivernais,_ il pourrait bien être un élément clé dans la compréhension du rôle de Rosa dans la guerre de 1870. _»_

Amélia fut surprise par le ton professoral que venait de prendre Anne et, pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l’impression de se retrouver sur les bancs de l’université. Elle pouvait presque sentir l’odeur du marqueur Veleda et de la poussière brassée par le vidéo-projecteur quand Anne reprit.

« Tout est singulier dans ce tableau. Le sujet est singulier, la composition est singulière, la date est singulière, même la manière dont on l’a trouvé est étrange. »

Amélia piquée dans sa curiosité, hocha vivement la tête pour inviter Anne à élaborer.

« Déjà, Rosa Bonheur a peint très peu d’oiseaux. On compte quelques coqs, quelques canards et paons, mais rien d’autre. En 1870, elle peignait essentiellement des animaux de ferme ou domestiqués. Elle n’a commencé à s’intéresser aux animaux sauvages que des années plus tard. Alors, que venait donc faire cet aigle dans sa collection ? »

Anne était animée et parlait vite. Après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée, elle continua : « En plus, on n’a pas là seulement un animal sauvage, mais un animal blessé. La figure de l’aigle blessé peut être vue dans certaines fables grecques, mais l’aigle y est en général atteint par une flèche qui a une importance symbolique. Mais là, pas de flèche, juste le volatile à l’aile recroquevillée et qui semble chuter. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que certains l’appellent _L’Aigle Blessé_ et d’autres, _La Chute de l’Aigle. »_

Amélia bien que captivée par le récit, coupa Anne : « Mais, en 1870, on a bien vu la chute de l’empire napoléonien ? Cela ne peut-il pas être un commentaire de Rosa Bonheur quant à la situation politique de la France à ce moment-là ? _»_

Anne, ravie de noter la vivacité d’esprit de la jeune fille, s’empressa de répondre.

« Eh bien c’est ce que beaucoup pensent et c’était ma première intuition pour être honnête. »

Amélia, n’arrivant pas à cacher sa fierté, sourit à la vieille dame, cherchant l’approbation dans son regard. Anne, ne voulant pas trop flatter l’égo de la jeune fille, fit un grand effort pour rester impassible et poursuivit son explication.

« Je pense que le tableau n’est pas une étude anodine, je pense en effet qu’il est intimement lié à la guerre de 1870. Cependant, il n’a pas été daté précisément et, si on était capable de le faire, cela changerait complètement son interprétation. »

Anne se rassit un peu plus confortablement et tira sur son gilet pour éviter qu’il ne fasse de faux-plis sous ses fesses. Elle reprit : « S’il a été peint avant la capitulation du 2 septembre, alors la chute de l’aigle peut représenter l’espoir de la défaite de l’armée prussienne, dont l’aigle était l’un des emblèmes. S’il a été peint après le 2 septembre, il peut symboliser la chute de l’empire napoléonien, dont les armoiries étaient représentées par un aigle. » 

Amélia considéra les deux options et hocha la tête pour inviter Anne à poursuivre.

« Ce qui est étonnant, c’est que Rosa a dit ne pas avoir pu peindre pendant la guerre, trop meurtrie par la défaite de la France. Et, à vrai dire, on pensait que c’était exact, jusqu’à ce qu’on retrouve la toile bien des années après sa mort.

\- Où a été retrouvée la peinture ?

\- C’est ce qui est le plus étonnant, elle était cachée dans le derrière du cadre d’un autre de ses tableaux.

\- Whaou, on se croirait dans le Da Vinci Code !

\- Le Da Vinci-quoi ?

\- Non ? Amélia n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous n’avez jamais vu le film ?! Ni lu le livre de Brown ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Je n’y crois pas ! »

Amélia se leva soudainement, renversant un peu de thé sur son lit au passage.

« Attendez, je suis sûre que je ne l’ai pas jeté… Ah le voilà ! »

La jeune fille tendit le gros livre tout corné à Anne.

« Il faut absolument que vous le lisiez, je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimer. »

Anne, contempla le livre en piteux état avant de demander à Amélia : « Vous l’avez lu combien de fois pour qu’il ait l’air d’avoir était roulé dessus par un camion ?

\- Eh ! Je l’ai seulement lu quatre ou cinq fois mais je pense juste qu’il n’a pas trop aimé être emmené à la plage. »

En disant cela, Amélia se mit à rire et Anne la joignit dans son éclat. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ri réellement, et elle devait avouer que cela lui fit un bien fou. Le regard pétillant de la jeune fille croisa celui humide d’Anne et Amélia ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais elle eut l’impression de respirer un peu mieux.

Amélia se rassit et demanda : « Pourquoi le tableau était-il caché à votre avis ?

\- Au début, je me suis dit qu’étant son premier et – à ma connaissance – son seul tableau à portée politique, peu importe qu’il soit une critique du second empire, ou des prussiens, elle encourait certainement un risque à le garder chez elle à l’issue de la guerre.

\- Oui c’est certain.

\- Mais j’ai été étonnée de découvrir que dans ses correspondances et dans les salons, elle ne dissimulait que très rarement ses opinions. Tous ceux qui étaient proches d’elle savaient qu’elle avait pour horreur la nouvelle République mise en place après la guerre, qu’elle avait honte de la défaite de la France et qu’elle était hostile aux occupants prussiens. »

Anne posa sa tasse dans l’évier et entreprit de la laver. Amélia commença à se lever pour le faire elle-même, mais Anne fit un geste de la main qui la coupa dans son élan et, avant qu’elle ne puisse protester, la vieille dame continua.

« Vous voyez, par exemple, à l’Armistice, le château de By était devenu un gite d’étape et Rosa était contrainte d’accueillir sous son toit des soldats prussiens. Eh bien, malgré leurs uniformes et leurs armes qui en auraient impressionné plus d’un, Rosa a toujours refusé de manger avec eux ou de leur donner l’accès à son atelier. A vrai dire, elle les recevait avec une telle froideur qu’un officier allemand lui aurait dit une fois : _Si toutes les femmes françaises vous ressemblent, il faut cesser de s’étonner de l’acharnement des hommes !_ »

\- Whoa, quel con ! Elle avait l’air d’avoir un sacré tempérament, j’aurais surement fait pareil ! »

En disant cela, Amélia repensa à l’altercation qui lui avait coûté son emploi au musée et son cœur se serra un peu. Elle hésita à faire part de l’anecdote à Anne mais, avant qu’elle n’ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la vieille dame poursuivit, le regard amusé.

« Et ce n’est pas tout ! Une fois, le prince Frédéric-Charles en personne est venu la rencontrer et elle n’a pas voulu pour autant lui faire visiter son atelier. Dans une lettre à son ami Ernest Gambart, elle expliqua qu’elle refusait de donner la _primeur de ses tableaux aux ennemis de la patrie._ »

Anne dit cela en dessinant des guillemets avec ses mains et en agitant ses bras comme un oiseau.

« Le souverain eut seulement le droit de visiter le parc. Il tenta de demander à Rosa s’il pouvait emporter une de ses brosses en souvenir, mais elle refusa une fois encore sa requête. Au final, tout ce que le prince réussit à obtenir de cette visite, fut un bouquet de fleurs sauvages et de la boue sur ses précieux vêtements. »

Anne dit la dernière phrase en riant et Amélia sourit en imaginant la scène. Un léger silence passa avant qu’Amélia ne demande : « Mais… si elle n’avait pas peur de l’autorité, alors pourquoi a-t-elle pris autant de précautions avec ce tableau ?

\- Eh bien, ma chère Amélia, c’est justement ce que j’essayais de découvrir avec ma thèse. Et ça me hante depuis 40 ans. » 

Anne soupira et son regard brillant d’il y a quelques instants se trouva comme assombri par les regrets.

« Je comprends… Je suis au courant de cette histoire depuis dix minutes et ça me rend déjà folle de curiosité ! »

Amélia esquissa un petit rire pour diffuser un peu la tension qui n’avait pas seulement gagné les épaules d’Anne mais aussi la pièce toute entière. Anne sourit doucement et s’empara de la tasse d’Amélia pour la nettoyer à son tour, puis elle dit après quelques instants : « Et encore plus étonnant, quand je suis allée voir la toile originale en Californie … Il faudra que je vous raconte ce voyage d’ailleurs, tout ce qui pouvait tourner mal, tourna mal ! Quand Hector était encore vivant, il suffisait de lui dire « Californie » pour qu’il devienne bougon ! »

En disant cela, elle éclata de rire. Machinalement, elle passa son poignet au coin de son œil pour écarter la petite larme qui commençait à s’y former. Elle semblait avoir oublié que ses mains étaient mouillées par la vaisselle qu’elle était en train de faire et l'eau dégoulina le long de son bras et dans sa manche. Elle secoua son bras pour chasser la sensation désagréable et sa montre attira son regard.

« Oh, je n’avais pas vu qu’il était déjà 18h ! »

Anne posa la tasse sur l’égouttoir et s’essuya les mains sur le torchon de la cuisine, avant de se retourner et de contempler la pièce pour s’assurer qu’elle n’oubliait rien avant de s’en aller.

« Je suis désolée, j’ai beaucoup apprécié papoter avec vous, mais je dois rentrer maintenant. »

Amélia, qui attendait de savoir ce qu’elle avait découvert en Californie, fut un peu désemparée par le départ si soudain d’Anne.

« Mais vous ne m’avez pas dit ce qui vous avait étonné sur la peinture originale. »

La déception était perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je n’aurais pas d’autre choix que de passer pour vous raconter la suite alors. »

Anne fit un clin d’œil à la jeune-fille et Amélia se demanda si elle n’avait pas fait exprès de la laisser ainsi en suspens.

Sur cette promesse, Anne quitta la pièce et Amélia réalisa qu’elle se sentait mieux que ce matin.  
Elle contempla sa chambre qui, ainsi ornée de ces nouvelles affaires, reprenait un peu d’éclat. Le tapis persan et les tableaux, pourtant beaucoup trop opulents pour le modeste appartement, semblaient avoir toujours été là et s’accommodaient étonnement bien à l’espace, comme adoucis par la lumière du soir.

Alors qu’elle préparait à manger, elle entendit son portable vibrer. Elle regarda l’écran et vit qu’Élodie lui avait répondu.

« Sa fait un baille ! Kestu deviens ? Samedi. 22h. Before avant d’allé en boite ? Donne moi juste l’adresse ;) »


	8. Jour 54

**« L'enfance ne me manque pas, mais je regrette la façon dont les petites choses me faisaient plaisir, alors même que les grandes choses s'effondraient autour de moi.» [Neil Gailman]**

* * *

Il était 23h15 et cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’Amélia attendait Élodie. Elle avait passé la journée à ranger son appartement et, n’ayant plus rien à faire pour patienter, elle attendait assise sur son lit. Alors qu’elle sentait ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes, on tambourina à sa porte.

Amélia sursauta, la sensation de sommeil immédiatement remplacée par celle de l’anxiété. Elle n’avait pas vu Élodie depuis presque dix ans et n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elles allaient bien pouvoir se raconter. Un gouffre s’était creusé entre leurs existences, mais elle était bien décidée à faire un pas en avant vers son ancienne amie.

Avec cette intention en tête, elle se rendit à la porte d’un pas résolu.

Quand elle ouvrit, en guise de bonjour, Élodie lâcha un cri strident et leva les bras en l’air, chacune de ses mains tenant une bouteille d’alcool. Elle s’empressa ensuite de serrer Amélia dans ses bras. Dans la manœuvre, elle cogna la bouteille de vodka dans l’omoplate de la jeune-fille, qui ne bougea pas d’un iota, décontenancée par l’excès d’affection qui lui était ainsi porté.

Elle invita Élodie à rentrer, et celle-ci se comporta comme si le temps ne les avait jamais séparées. Elle s’appropria l’espace comme si elle y était venu des dizaines de fois. Elle jeta son manteau sur le lit, dévoilant une robe de soirée noire moulante, ornée de paillettes.

Elle tira sur le bustier qui glissait dangereusement, révélant les détails de son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Elle tira ensuite sur la jupe qui, en réaction, était remontée, découvrant la courbe de ses fesses. Amélia remarqua que cela fit descendre à nouveau le bustier et elle se demanda combien de fois Élodie allait devoir répéter ces gestes avant de céder à l’impératif des lois Newtonienne _._

« Pfiou ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour monter les quatre étages tous les jours ! Je meurs de chaud. »

En disant cela, elle secoua sa main comme un éventail. Le mouvement ne produisit pas assez de vent pour la rafraîchir, mais suffisamment pour envoyer une de ses mèches blondes peroxydées se coller dans son gloss.

Elle plaça ensuite ses bouteilles dans le frigo puis elle se posa lourdement sur le lit. Elle tira à nouveau sur sa jupe, avant de lancer un sourire à Amélia qui la regardait un peu abasourdie.

« Ça fait un bail ! C’est fou ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! »

Sa personnalité exubérante rendait trop flagrante celle effacée d’Amélia. Elle remplissait tout l’espace de son aura solaire et on avait du mal à distinguer l’hôte de l’invitée. Même son parfum – mélange étrange entre le bubble gum et l’éthanol – avait établi sa domination sur l’odeur rance de l’appartement gâté par l’humidité.

Amélia avait dû mettre trop de temps à répondre, puisque le sourire d’Élodie se crispa un peu et elle renchérit : « Bon, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? Raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! »

Si l’enthousiasme dans son ton sembla un peu forcé, Amélia choisit de ne pas le relever, reconnaissante des efforts d’Élodie pour rendre leurs retrouvailles moins tendues.

« Euh… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Élodie la coupa.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Six ans ?

\- Euh… presque dix ans…

\- Dix ans ?! Naaan c’est pas possible ! »

Elle dit cela en exagérant la prononciation du « nan » et en faisant claquer son chewing-gum.

« Si. On était en quatrième la dernière fois qu’on s’est vues.

\- Naaaan ! C’est fou !

\- Oui fou… »

Amélia ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle n’eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps à la suite de la conversation puisqu’Élodie se leva brusquement.

« Dix ans ! Ça se fête ! »

Elle récupéra la bouteille de vodka et demanda à Amélia si elle avait des verres à shot. Quand elle découvrit qu’elle n’en avait pas, elle lui lança un regard incrédule et secoua sa tête.

« Sinon j’ai des coquetiers… tenta Amélia.

\- Tu n’es pas croyable ! »

Élodie explosa de rire, l’idée de boire dans des coquetiers lui était apparemment hilarante. Elle versa allègrement l’eau-de-vie dans les verres de fortune et les deux jeunes filles trinquèrent.

« A treize ans d’amitié et à nos retrouvailles ! »

Amélia, qui n’avait pas l’habitude de boire des alcools forts, toussota un peu, surprise par l’amertume de la liqueur qui brûla sa trachée et descendit douloureusement jusqu’à son estomac.

Amélia ne savait pas si c’était la jovialité d’Élodie ou l’alcool dans ses veines, mais elle commença enfin à se détendre. Amélia tenta de résumer les dix dernières années de sa vie, mais que ce soit ses études, ses relations amoureuses ou ses boulots, elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait rien vécu d’inattendu ou d’exceptionnel. Pourtant, à chaque réussite mentionnée, Élodie proposait de trinquer et en moins d’une heure elles avaient déjà descendu la moitié de la bouteille de vodka.  
La tête commençait à lui tourner, alors elle décida de ne pas mentionner l’obtention de son permis, de peur qu’Élodie ne lui resserve un verre.

Quand Élodie commença à faire le récit de sa vie, Amélia essayait de se concentrer mais son esprit était de plus en plus embrouillé. Elle regardait autour d’elle et c’était comme si une brume avait empli sa chambre. Les meubles, à l’image du temps, flottaient doucement, comme suspendus.

L’animation dans la voix d’Élodie la sortit de sa contemplation et elle ne perçut que la fin de sa phrase.

« … Je ne regrette pas car j’aurais sûrement était trop bête pour ça de toute façon.

\- Trop bête pour quoi ?

\- Trop bête pour aller au lycée. Déjà que je n’ai pas eu mon brevet, alors mon bac n’en parlons pas ! »

Elle esquissa un petit rire, mais celui-ci ne parvint pas à dissimuler l’aigreur dans son propos.

« Tu te souviens de Mme Bouchard ? »

Le joufflu visage orné de lunettes en demi-lune de la prof d’histoire lui revint en tête, alors elle hocha la tête pour inviter Élodie à continuer.

« Une fois, cette vieille peau m’a dit que je n’arriverais jamais à rien dans la vie ! Eh bien, elle avait peut-être raison finalement ! »

Élodie éclata de rire alors qu’elle portait son verre à ses lèvres. De la vodka dégoulina sur son menton et cela la fit rire encore plus fort. Amélia, complètement désinhibée, trouva la vision désopilante et la joignit de bon cœur, s’effondrant en arrière dans son lit. Alors qu’elle se releva, les meubles de sa chambre ne flottaient plus doucement, ils tournoyaient allègrement et elle dut concentrer son regard sur un point au loin pour parvenir à calmer un peu l’envie de vomir qui la gagnait.

Élodie passa en revue les différents petits boulots qu’elle avait enchaînés. Ils étaient tellement nombreux et divers qu’Amélia ne retint que les suivants : factrice, assistante toiletteuse, vendeuse en boulangerie et trieuse d’écrous.

« Mais là je pense avoir trouvé ma voie. Je suis « serveuse-slash-danseuse » dans une boite de nuit. »

En disant cela elle se déhancha un peu, pour mettre en avant l’aspect danseuse de son métier, avant de continuer.

« Il suffit d’être jolie et souriante et ça au moins je sais faire ! »

Elle reprit un shot. Elle en avait au moins deux d’avance sur Amélia.

« Et puis, j’ai de l’alcool à volonté ! Et on ne dit jamais « non » à de l’alcool à volonté! »

Bien qu’en apparence moins ivre qu’Amélia, le manque d’articulation sur sa dernière phrase trahit la réalité de son état. Un léger silence passa et Amélia ne sut pourquoi, mais elle se sentit tout à coup très triste. Elle demanda très doucement à Élodie : « Mais tu n’en as pas marre de tout le temps faire la fête ?

\- Bah… ce serait triste de boire sans occasion spéciale. »

Elle esquissa un petit rire, sans conviction.

« Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligée de boire hein ?

\- Et supporter ce monde pourri l’esprit clair ? Non merci ! »

Amélia fut décontenancée par la lucidité du propos de son amie. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réagir que celle-ci poursuivit. 

« Une fois j’étais tellement bourrée que j’ai dormi sur le palier de ma porte ! Figure-toi que je n’arrivais pas à l’ouvrir ! Et tu sais pourquoi je n’arrivais pas à l’ouvrir ? »

Élodie eut du mal à finir son histoire tellement elle était hilare.

« Je n’étais pas sur mon palier ! J’avais monté un étage de trop ! »

Elle se tapa sur les jambes, ayant du mal à respirer à cause du fou-rire qui la parcourait.

Elle continua pendant encore de longues minutes à raconter ses anecdotes de soirées et, bien que les histoires furent toutes assez stupides, Amélia ne pouvait s’empêcher de rigoler. Cela faisait une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas autant ri, à tel point qu’elle en avait mal au ventre.

Elle sentit la fatigue l’envahir, alors elle se coucha sur son lit. Élodie parlait, mais elle ne percevait plus que des sons caverneux et était incapable de suivre la conversation. Les yeux mi-clos, elle se contentait de sourire bêtement. Légère, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se laissait aller, contente.

« Dis, tu m’écoutes ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Amélia ? »

Amélia ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Elle venait de s’endormir.

« Oui, pardon désolée…

\- Eh bah, dis-le si je t’emmerde ! » lui répondit Élodie en lui mettant un petit coup sur l’épaule.

Amélia – non sans difficulté – se releva et bafouilla :

« Non, non…

\- Tiens, si tu veux, prends ça, ça te redonnera de l’énergie pour le reste de la soirée. »

Pour accompagner son propos, elle farfouilla dans son soutien-gorge et en sortit – bien caché sur le côté – un petit sachet contenant des pilules.

Amélia lui demanda, interloquée : « C’est quoi ça ?

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de savoir le nom, juste que ça te booste comme de la coke, mais sans le côté addictif et surtout moins cher ! »

Amélia, qui se souvint d’un reportage sur la crise des opioïdes aux États-Unis, n’était pas très convaincue par l’argument d’Élodie. Elle déclina poliment l’offre de la jeune fille.

« Comme tu voudras, mais moi j’en prends une, sinon je ne me motiverai jamais à retrouver les filles en boite. »

Elle avala le cachet, qu’elle fit descendre avec un énième shot de vodka. Elle commença ensuite à raconter les meilleurs drogues qu’elle avait testées, celles qu’elle lui conseillait et celles qu’elle lui déconseillait.

Amélia resta pantoise, se demandant si Élodie la voyait réellement prendre des drogues, elle qui ne prenait même pas de Doliprane quand elle avait un mal de tête. Apparemment oui, puisqu’elle poursuivit.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de te fournir en quoi que ce soit, j’ai un super dealer à te conseiller. Il s’appelle Jamir, mais tout le monde l’appelle « Jaja ». Il est hyper sympa en plus. Il livre à domicile, comme un livreur de pizza. Tu sais que j’ai été livreuse de pizza aussi ? Bon pour quelques jours seulement car je n’allais pas assez vite. Mais en vrai, sans risquer de mourir sur la route, je ne vois pas comment c’est possible de réussir à livrer dans les temps. Avant je râlais sur les scooters qui prenaient les rues en sens interdit, mais maintenant je comprends mieux… »

Élodie parlait tout à coup très vite et ses propos se mélangeaient, son esprit semblant aller dans plein de directions différentes en même temps.

« … Où j’en étais ? Ah oui, Jaja. Bah attends je vais te donner son numéro, je t’envoie son contact par sms. Voilà c’est fait. Tu verras, c’est un gars chouette Jaja ! »

Amélia entendit son portable vibrer et elle se demanda à quel moment les choses avaient vrillé ce soir pour qu’elle se retrouvât avec le numéro d’un dealer dans son téléphone.

Elle allait remercier Élodie, quand celle-ci, déjà à la recherche d’un nouveau sujet, regarda en direction de _L’Aigle blessé,_ qu’Amélia avait décidé de garder sur sa table, posé contre son mur _._

« Sympa la déco ! C’est quoi ce tableau ?

\- Je le garde chez moi pour ma voisine le temps de ses travaux. C’est une reproduction de _L’Aigle blessé_ de Rosa Bonheur.

\- Comme la péniche ? »

Amélia qui n’était pas une habituée des soirées parisiennes avait oublié, un instant, qu’une péniche portait le nom de Rosa Bonheur.

« Euh … oui, comme la péniche. »

Élodie rit avec exagération avant de regarder son téléphone.

« Ouh là là, mais il est l’heure qu’on se mette en route, j’avais dit aux filles que je les rejoindrais à 1h ! »

Amélia regarda l’heure, il était bientôt 2h.

« Euh… je crois que je vais m’arrêter au « before ». Je suis trop fatiguée ; la semaine a été longue avec le musée et tout ça.

\- Oh bah non, c’est trop dommage, je suis sûre que les filles t’auraient adorée ! Mais on se refait ça vite hein ? On ne va pas attendre encore dix ans pour se revoir j’espère ! »

Elle dit cela en enfilant son manteau et en tirant à nouveau sur sa robe. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et décida de s’étaler une nouvelle couche de gloss avant de prendre la route.

« Et en cadeau, je te laisse la tequila qu’on n’a pas bue. Fais-toi plaisir, c’est la maison qui offre ! »

En disant cela, elle pointa ses pouces vers elle.

Amélia se leva du lit avec difficulté et elle sentit l’alcool descendre instantanément dans ses jambes fébriles. Élodie la prit dans ses bras, et cette fois-ci Amélia s’abandonna volontiers à l’accolade. Ce n’était pas tant qu’elle débordât soudainement d’affection, mais plutôt qu’elle avait du mal à tenir debout toute seule.

Quand Élodie quitta la pièce, Amélia dut se cramponner à sa table. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se stabiliser avant de se servir un verre d’eau à sa cuisine. Son corps décida de rejeter violemment le liquide et elle eut juste le temps de courir jusqu’à ses toilettes pour vomir.


	9. Jour 55

**« La garder enfermée dans l'obscurité - une chose faite de lumière, qui ne vivait que dans la lumière – sonnait faux de plus de façons que je ne savais l'expliquer. Plus que faux, c'était fou. » [Donna Tartt]**

* * *

Amélia se réveilla le lendemain matin - si l’on considère 13h comme le matin – avec la bouche pâteuse et le crâne résonnant comme un tambour. Il lui fallut produire un effort incroyable pour se lever, son corps épuisé par la piètre nuit de sommeil qu’elle venait de passer.

Assise au bord de son lit, elle sentit son estomac gargouiller. La contraction lui fit mal au ventre et elle eut du mal à savoir s’il lui implorait de manger un peu, ou s’il exprimait juste son inconfort.

Amélia se mit péniblement sur ses pieds, et avança très doucement jusqu’à sa cuisine. Elle se servit un bol de céréales, qu’elle vomit cinq minutes après l’avoir ingéré.

Elle se lava les dents pour chasser l’haleine aussi acide que fétide qui émanait sa bouche. En faisant cela, elle capta son regard dans la glace et elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser s’échapper un petit rire, étant trop consciente de l’absurdité de la situation. Elle, qui ne s’était jamais accordé un seul excès, avait dû attendre ses 23 ans pour connaitre sa première gueule de bois. Et, elle devait bien admettre qu’aussi désagréable l’expérience soit-elle, cela lui fit se sentir pour une fois « comme tout le monde ».

Amélia décida de se recoucher. Quand elle se glissa dans ses draps, elle réalisa qu’ils sentaient un peu la vodka et elle remarqua une ou deux auréoles sur le tissu. L’odeur lui porta au cœur et elle dut inspirer profondément pour ne pas vomir à nouveau.

Elle décida d’envoyer un message à Élodie pour être sûre qu’elle était bien rentrée.

« Salut ! J’espère que la soirée était sympa et que tes amies ne m’en ont pas trop voulu de ne pas être venue. J’ai passé un très bon moment avec toi et ça m’a fait plaisir de te revoir. La prochaine fois, promets-moi juste qu’on boira moins car je ne crois pas que mon estomac ne le supporterait. (D’ailleurs, si tu as un conseil anti-gueule de bois, je suis preneuse !) Bisous ! »

Élodie ne lui répondit que vers 15h et elle lui laissa un message vocal.

« Salut ! Le reste de la soirée était ouf ! Tu as trop loupé quelque chose ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas rentrée seule, mais avec un beau brun aux yeux bleus dont je ne me souviens pas du tout du prénom ! Il était beau mais collant, impossible de le faire partir ce matin ! Ah les mecs, je te jure ! Alors pour la gueule de bois, j’ai une technique qui marche à tous les coups ! Il faut « soigner le mal par le mal » comme disait ma mamie, donc je te conseille de prendre un shot tequila et tu verras, ça devrait tout de suite aller mieux ! Aller, on se revoit vite j’espère ! Bye-bye ! Bisous ! »

Alors qu’Amélia s’apprêtait à répondre, elle reçut un message de Julie. Celui-ci ne contenait qu’une image de son amie avec un grand sourire devant l’aéroport de La Palma. Elle était radieuse. Amélia commença à taper une réponse, mais abandonna pour courir aux toilettes.

Elle était tremblante et tout son appartement tanguait. Elle avait l’impression d’être dans un navire en pleine tempête. Elle se cramponna au mur de sa salle de bain, mais la houle reprit de plus belle. Elle avait beau regarder à l’horizon, son mal de mer ne faiblissait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la tête lui tournait aussi violemment tout à coup, mais elle avait l’impression que ses pieds ne toucheraient plus jamais terre. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant que le tumulte ne cesse et, quand elle atteignit enfin le port, ce fut avec un mal de tête ravageur.

N’ayant pas d’aspirine et plus grand-chose à perdre, Amélia décida de suivre le conseil d’Élodie. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus mal de toute façon. Elle se servit un verre de tequila qu’elle but cul-sec. Elle dut faire vite et sans réfléchir car l’odeur de l’alcool lui était insupportable.

Si son estomac se souleva dans un premier temps, elle parvint à se concentrer pour garder la liqueur en elle, et elle fut surprise quand, au bout d’à peine trente minutes, elle se sentit nettement mieux.

∞∞∞

Elle passa la journée dans son lit et quand le soir arriva, bien qu’elle eût faim, elle décida de ne pas tenter le diable et ne mangea pas.

Elle regarda Friends toute la soirée et, à mesure que les épisodes défilaient, elle se servait des verres de la bouteille de tequila qui était restée à côté de son lit. Elle faisait cela machinalement, comme si elle buvait de l’eau. Elle ne savait pas combien de verres elle avait avalé, mais une chose était sûre, elle n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les dialogues des personnages et elle avait l’impression de rire à retardement.

Le monde autour était devenu flou, comme au ralentit. Elle tira sur son rideau pour regarder à sa fenêtre et les gouttes de pluie tombaient paresseusement. Un instant, elle se demanda même s’il ne neigeait pas. Elle ouvrit la baie pour vérifier et se pencha à l’extérieur. Elle tourna sa tête vers le ciel et s’adossa au garde-corps. Elle sentit la pluie frapper son visage et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que le bruit de fracas qu’elle entendait n’était pas celui des grosses gouttes sur sa figure mais du déluge sur les pavés. Elle tâta son visage figé par le froid et eut l’impression de toucher de la pierre. Elle étendit ses bras telle une gargouille cherchant à déployer ses ailes pétrifiées et elle se sentit basculer en arrière. Son corps se raidit et elle eut juste le temps de se reprendre avant de tomber.

Elle rentra à l’intérieur de l’appartement et ria. Elle agitait sa figure frêle dans la chambre qui lui sembla très vaste ce soir-là. Elle dansait en chantant un air qu’elle seule semblait connaitre. Pour être honnête, « chanter » était un bien grand mot, elle « chantonnait » au mieux, « balbutiait » plus certainement.

Ses lèvres étaient bleues et elle tremblait légèrement. Elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et des trombes d’eau commençaient à investir la chambre. La moquette devant la baie s’assombrissant de minutes en minutes. Amélia semblait s’en ficher complètement et elle continuait de marmonner joyeusement, l’air enfantin; une comptine peut être.

Elle tituba jusqu’à sa salle de bain et s’agrippa à son lavabo avant de se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas. Elle s’approcha du reflet et s’examina avec plus d’attention. Elle trouva l’image apparemment hilarante puisqu’elle explosa de rire.

Quand l’éclat passa, elle se regarda à nouveau et s’amusa à allumer et éteindre la lampe à côté de son miroir. A chaque fois que la lumière jaillissait, elle faisait une grimace différente. Ce jeu sembla l’amuser quelques secondes avant de rester bloquer sur un rictus, le visage déformé par un sourire exagéré. On aurait dit un clown azimuté, aux pommettes gonflées et aux gencives apparentes.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu’à ce que son visage se crispât et qu’un de ses yeux se mît à pleurer. Elle capta son propre regard et cela sembla la faire revenir un instant à elle.  
Elle s’arrêta de sourire et éteignit la lumière.

Elle retourna à son lit toujours en chantonnant et en titubant et s’écroula dessus.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre sous les draps ou de fermer la fenêtre et elle s’endormit, pour la première fois depuis des mois, en un instant et sans penser à rien.


	10. Jour 61

**« L'art et l'amour sont la même chose : c'est le processus de se voir dans des choses qui ne sont pourtant pas vous » [Chuck Klosterman]**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Amélia prit l’habitude de commencer sa journée avec un shot de tequila. Cela lui permettait d’atténuer les effets négatifs des « quelques » verres qu’elle prenait désormais pour se détendre ou pour s’aider à dormir.

Si le goût de la tequila au réveil était au début assez difficile à faire passer, elle refusait de l’avouer, mais elle commençait dangereusement à y prendre goût. Et, bien qu’elle se rassurât en trouvant toutes les excuses possibles pour justifier sa consommation grandissante d’alcool, Amélia en était déjà à deux bouteilles de tequila en seulement une semaine.

Après avoir fini celle laissée par Élodie, elle en acheta deux autres. Quand elle passa sa commande, elle ajouta à son panier d’autres articles dont elle n’avait pas besoin, ne voulant pas que le livreur ne la prenne pour une alcoolique. Elle savait qu’il n’en avait certainement rien à faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’être jugée pour ce qu’elle n’était pas, ou du moins, pas encore.

Dans le courant de la semaine, Anne était revenue la voir deux fois avec, à chaque fois, des prétextes différents. La première fois pour récupérer un livre et la seconde fois pour une paire de boucles d’oreille.

Amélia ne se souvenait pas très bien de ces deux rencontres. Pour être honnête, la semaine était passée comme un long brouillard dont elle était incapable de différencier les jours les uns des autres. Tout ce dont elle était à peu près certaine, était que leurs discussions n’avaient pas dû durer plus de dix minutes à chaque fois. Son esprit était tellement embrouillé qu’elle était incapable de dire si c’était Anne qui avait été trop pressée ou si c’était elle qui n’avait pas su faire durer leurs échanges.

∞∞∞

Alors qu’Amélia était en train de se lever péniblement avec un affreux mal de tête, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle s’empressa d’enfiler sa robe de chambre avant de traîner sa carcasse jusqu’à l’entrée pour ouvrir.

Sans grande surprise, elle trouva sur son palier, Anne et son sourire ravageur. Alors qu’elle allait lui demander ce dont elle avait besoin, la septuagénaire lui tendit ce qui semblait être un gratin dauphinois.

« Pour vous remercier ! »

Amélia regarda Anne avec étonnement.

« Me remercier de quoi ?

\- De tout ! Anne laissa éclater un petit rire. De garder mes affaires, de me tenir compagnie, de vous intéresser à mes histoires de vieille radoteuse. »

Amélia se sentit dépassée et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant qu’Anne ne finisse par lui mettre le plat de force dans ses mains. Elle répondit alors enfin : « Mais c’est normal, ce n’est pas grand-chose. Et puis, ce n’est pas une corvée de vous parler non plus.

\- Je m’étais dit que nous pourrions manger ensemble ce midi, sauf si vous aviez prévu autre chose. Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer. »

Amélia n’avait vraiment pas faim, mais elle n’essaya même pas de chercher une excuse, ne pouvant se résoudre à décevoir ses grands yeux bleus.

« Oui bien sûr, je n’ai pas encore pris mon petit-déjeuner, donc c’est parfait ! »

Amélia exagéra un peu l’enthousiasme de son ton et, pour appuyer son propos, elle ouvrit le Tupperware pour humer le gratin avant de continuer : « Ça a l’air délicieux en tout cas ! J’ai hâte de le goûter ! »

L’odeur de la crème lui porta au cœur, mais elle parvint à ne pas montrer sa gêne et invita la vieille dame à entrer. Anne se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la fenêtre pour ouvrir le rideau de l’appartement qui était plongé dans l’obscurité. Anne remarqua la tâche de calcaire sur la moquette et demanda à Amélia :

« Vous aussi, vous avez eu une mésaventure avec de l’eau à ce que je vois ! »

Alors qu’Amélia allait répondre, Anne, en revenant sur ses pas, perdit l’équilibre et se rattrapa au chambranle de la salle de bain. La jeune fille accourut vers elle, mais la vieille dame la rassura tout de suite.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J’ai dû me prendre les pieds dans la moquette. C’est ça de traîner des savates comme moi !

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui oui, je vais juste m’asseoir un peu. Depuis la chaise je devrais être en sécurité ! »

Amélia guida Anne en lui tenant le bras jusqu’à la table et ne la lâcha que lorsqu’elle fut assise et stable. Ensuite, elle plaça le gratin dans son micro-onde et n’oublia pas d’y placer un verre d’eau dans le fond.  
Elle pouvait sentir la vieille dame la regarder faire et, quand elle se retourna, elle capta son sourire, apparemment ravie que la jeune fille suive ses conseils.

Pendant que le micro-onde opérait sa magie, Anne dit à Amélia : « Vous êtes sûre que vous mangez assez ? Je trouve que vous avez perdu du poids ces dernières semaines, non ? »

La jeune fille avait, en effet, perdu presque cinq kilos et certains de ses pantalons ne lui allaient plus sans ceinture. Elle mangeait moins et n’avait plus vraiment d’appétit avec ses gueules de bois à répétition.  
Ne voulant pas inquiéter Anne elle répondit : « Non, je ne pense pas. Ou bien je n’ai pas fait attention, mais dans tous les cas, j’ai de la marge ! »

En disant cela, elle ria de bon cœur, mais sa désinvolture ne sembla pas totalement berner pas la vieille dame qui savait reconnaître une menteuse quand elle en voyait une. Elle n'insista pas mais elle servit, malgré tout, une double ration de patates à Amélia.

La jeune fille tenta de dresser la table avec soin, et cela lui fit réaliser à quel point sa vaisselle était dépareillée. Elle n’avait pas deux assiettes semblables et n’avait qu’un couteau qui coupait. Elle hésita un instant entre proposer deux couteaux à bout rond identiques mais qui ne coupaient rien, ou donner son seul couteau affûté à Anne, quitte à ce que sa vaisselle soit désassortie.

Le « bip » criard du four à micro-onde la sortit de ses pensées et elle opta finalement pour la deuxième option. Elle trouva deux assiettes de diamètres différents mais qui avaient au moins la qualité d’être toutes les deux blanches et elle sortit deux verres à vin, ses verres à eau étant décidément trop moches.

Anne qui avait remarqué le soin pris par Amélia, avait profité de sa distraction pour plier les serviettes de table en forme de cygnes. Quand la jeune fille vit les oiseaux de papier, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent comme ceux d’une enfant.

« Vous devez m’apprendre à faire ça ! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans en avoir fait un moi-même. »

L’entrain d’Amélia surprit Anne qui éclata de rire.

« Promis je vous montrerai ça. C’est ma grand-mère qui m’a appris comment faire. Elle connaissait toutes sortes de pliages. Moi je n’ai jamais réussi à faire mieux que le bateau, le cygne et le nénuphar ! »

Les deux femmes mangèrent ainsi dans une ambiance détendue et familiale.  
Amélia n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de repas, mais elle réalisa qu’elle aurait pu vite y prendre goût. L’odeur du gratin qui parfumait son appartement, la sensation de satiété, le bruit des couverts sur la porcelaine, le verre dont le pied était devenu chaud par la pression de sa main qui l’enlaçait, Amélia se sentit submergée par la tendresse du moment. Elle qui avait été trop témoin de l’aigreur du monde avait presque oublié la grâce de certains instants.

Alors qu’elles parlaient de tout et de rien, le sujet revint naturellement sur Rosa Bonheur, dont l’aura semblait, malgré elle, animer toutes leurs conversations.

« Notre dernière discussion m’a donné envie de relire la biographie de Rosa, et je pense savoir ce que j’aime le plus chez elle : c’est son rapport à l’indépendance. Je pense que j’ai toujours un peu envié sa capacité à prendre la vie à contre-courant, selon ses volontés, sans jamais laisser personnes décider pour elle de ce qu’elle devait faire ou non. Par exemple, bien que cela fût vraiment mal vu, elle n’a jamais voulu se marier et n’a pas fréquenté un seul homme. Elle avait bien trop peur de perdre sa liberté ou que cela nuise à son art.

\- Je ne savais pas. Elle n’a jamais eu personne dans sa vie ?

\- Des relations amoureuses ? Non, aucune. Mais sa vie n’était pas dénuée d’amour pour autant. Elle a eu des amitiés très fortes. Elle a vécu avec son amie Nathalie Micas pendant près de cinquante ans. »

Amélia ne put contenir un sourire avant de demander en haussant les sourcils : « On est sûrs que c’était juste de l’amitié ? »

Anne soupira comme si elle avait déjà répondu à cette insinuation plusieurs fois.

« Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur l’homosexualité de Rosa, mais honnêtement je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Pour l’époque, elle avait une vie très excentrique, elle avait les cheveux courts, portait le pantalon, gagnait sa vie seule, fumait, montait à cheval, fréquentait les foires à bestiaux … Rosa s’est battue corps et âme pour vivre comme elle l’entendait, selon ses règles et ses croyances. Elle n’a jamais été capable de prétendre, elle était juste elle, et pour cela, je l’ai toujours admirée. Elle aurait pu mentir pour faciliter son existence dans une société alors encore très soucieuse des conventions, mais elle a préféré se battre jusqu’à ce qu’on l’accepte. Et elle a fini par être pas seulement acceptée mais aussi encensée. Alors pourquoi, aurait-elle démenti aussi violemment ces rumeurs-là, alors qu’elle semblait vivre sa vie fièrement, avec une honnêteté sans faille ? »

Plus Amélia en apprenait sur Rosa, plus elle été fascinée. Non seulement elle se reconnaissait beaucoup en elle, mais elle réalisa aussi qu’elle aspirait à vivre sa vie avec autant d’audace et de courage. Elle ne put s’empêcher de grincer des dents à cette réalisation car, s’il y avait bien deux valeurs qui avaient quitté sa vie dernièrement, c’était bien le courage et l’audace.

Alors qu’elle s’apitoyait sur son sort, Anne continuait de parler.

« … son amitié avec Nathalie était incroyable. J’aurais aimé avoir une amie comme elle. A vrai dire, avant que je me marie avec Hector, j’avais une amie qui s’appelait Mathilde. On était inséparables. Nous nous connaissions depuis petites et nous avions fait notre certificat d’étude ensemble.

\- Et qu’est ce qu'il s’est passé entre vous pour que vous ne vous parliez plus ?

\- Oh il ne s’est rien passé ; juste la vie, je suppose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, vous savez, je me suis mariée et nous avons déménagé à Paris pour le travail d’Hector. Mathilde est restée à Rennes et, contrairement à moi, elle a eu des enfants. Nous nous sommes écrit au début et puis de moins en moins jusqu’à ce que ce ne soit plus du tout.

\- Mais c’est tellement dommage !

\- Oui, mais c’est ainsi que va la vie parfois. »

Amélia pensa à Julie et elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer de ne plus lui parler.

« Moi je crois que ma Nathalie c’est Julie. »

Anne lui lança un regard étonné, qu’elle accompagna d’un hochement de tête pour inviter Amélia à élaborer son propos.

« C’est ma meilleure amie. On se connait aussi depuis petites. On est comme des sœurs et je sais que ça va paraître cul-cul, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

\- Je suis étonnée de ne pas l’avoir encore croisée. Si c’est une aussi gentille fille que vous, je regrette de ne pas l’avoir encore rencontrée ! »

Amélia réalisa que c’était la première fois qu’elle était restée aussi longtemps sans voir Julie. Elle repensa au dernier message qu’elle avait reçu et se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir répondu.

« C’est parce qu’elle est en vacances, là. Mais quand elle rentrera, je suis sûre que je pourrai vous la présenter. Par contre vous aurez l’interdiction de la préférer à moi ! C’est déjà le cas pour mon père alors je ne pourrais pas supporter cette trahison une seconde fois ! »

Amélia dit cela, en riant, mais elle ne put cacher sa pointe d’amertume à Anne qui connaissait trop bien le sentiment.

« C’est promis ! »

En disant cela elle fit un grand geste et tapa dans son verre qui se renversa sur la table.

« Oh pardon ! Qu’est-ce que je suis maladroite aujourd’hui !

\- Pas de problème ! » Amélia se leva pour chercher une éponge. « Je vais essuyer tout ça. Ce n’est rien.»

Amélia se rassit et un léger silence passa avant qu’Anne ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Je sais que je ne devrais certainement pas dire ça, mais parfois je regrette un peu de m’être mariée si jeune. »

Amélia fut un peu décontenancée par l’aveu et ne sut pas quoi répondre, voyant la conversation prendre soudainement en gravité. Elle n’eut pas le temps de bafouiller une réponse qu’Anne continua : « Si vous voulez le conseil d’une vieille chouette comme moi, la jeunesse est une chose précieuse. Et je sais que c’est incroyablement cliché de le dire ainsi, mais vraiment, prenez le temps de vivre, d’explorer et de découvrir le monde et les gens. S’il y a des années où chaque jour doit être célébré, c’est bien quand on a vingt ans. »

Anne dit cela comme une généralité, mais Amélia voyait trop bien où elle voulait en venir et, bien qu’elle fut touchée qu’on s’inquiète pour elle, elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir vexée que la vieille dame juge ainsi sa vie.

Elle essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais le moment perdit de son charme et cela lui prouva, une fois encore, que rien n’était épargné par la noirceur de son regard.

Elle baissa les yeux et croisa les bras, s’enfonçant dans sa chaise comme si elle voulait disparaître. Anne perçut instantanément le changement et on pouvait voir à son expression peinée qu’elle semblait s’en mordre les doigts. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réparer son erreur qu’Amélia répondit : « Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu’on est censé faire pour « célébrer une journée », mais si vous attendez de moi de sortir faire la fête et de coucher à droite à gauche, j’ai déjà essayé, et je peux vous dire que ça rassemblait d’avantage à une mascarade qu’à une célébration. »

Amélia ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de répondre aussi sèchement. Anne eut l’air surprise, mais elle décida de ne pas relever le ton âpre qu’elle venait d’employer. Elle laissa passer un silence, comme pour voir si Amélia avait autre chose à ajouter.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne disait plus rien, elle bégaya un peu avant de dire doucement : « Je ne voulais pas forcément dire de profiter ainsi de la vie. Nous avons tous nos manières de célébrer. Pour beaucoup, c’est danser, c’est boire ou faire l’amour, voir faire les trois en même temps. Mais pour d’autres c’est aller au théâtre, c’est nourrir les pigeons, c’est courir, c’est peindre ou encore cuisiner. »

Anne se leva péniblement pour aller remplir son verre d’eau au robinet. Quand elle se rassit, Amélia regardait ses pieds, perdue dans ses pensées. Anne continua : « Et, au risque de passer pour une vieille réac’, je trouve d’ailleurs que notre société glorifie un peu trop le sexe et la débauche. »

Cela fit rougir Amélia qui baissa encore plus la tête pour dissimuler son embarras. Elle se demandait à quel moment elle en était venue à parler de sexe avec une vieille dame qu’elle connaissait à peine.

Celle-ci décida vraisemblablement de ne pas épargner la jeune fille puisqu’elle poursuivit : « Par exemple, Rosa Bonheur était supposément asexuelle et sa vision de la virginité était très intéressante. Elle en a beaucoup parlé dans sa biographie rédigée par son amie Anna Klumpke et c’est d’autant plus ce qui me frustre quand les gens supposent automatiquement qu’elle était lesbienne parce qu’elle ne s’était jamais mariée. Comme si imaginer une existence sans couple ou sexe était impossible. C’est quand même incroyable, non ? »

Amélia, pour qui le sujet devenait étonnamment très personnel, se referma un peu plus sur elle-même et répondit difficilement : « Oui. Incroyable… »

Alors qu’Amélia considérait pour la première fois la possibilité d’être elle-même asexuelle, Anne continua de parler de la vie de Rosa. La jeune fille ne l’écoutait plus vraiment et commençait dangereusement à spiraler. Sentant l’angoisse monter en elle, elle chercha une distraction et coupa Anne pour lui demander : « Je pense à cela, mais vous ne m’avez jamais dit ce que vous aviez trouvé en voyant _L’Aigle Blessé_ en vrai ! »

Anne fut surprise d’être ainsi interrompue par Amélia mais, en voyant l’urgence dans ses yeux curieux, elle décida de ne pas relever son irrévérence et lui répondit : « Ah oui, donc je vous disais la dernière fois, qu’il y a quelques années… enfin « quelques années », je pense que ça fait bien quinze ans… Non attendez c’était en 2002, donc dix-sept ans… C’est fou comme le temps passe vite. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier… »

Amélia voyait déjà Anne se perdre dans les détails comme elle avait tendance à le faire, et elle sentait l’impatience monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’agiter sa jambe en faisant tapoter son pied contre celui de la table. Cela n’empêcha pas Anne de continuer sur le même rythme.

« C’était un jour très chaud. C’est incroyable comme la chaleur est étouffante en Californie. Il devait faire 30 degrés, mais ce n’est pas du tout la même chaleur qu’en France. A l’époque je n’avais que 55 ans et pourtant je me souviens que l’air y était difficilement respirable. J’avais traîné Hector dans tous les musées de Los Angeles et je sentais bien qu’il commençait à en avoir marre. J’ai bien failli ne pas y aller... C’est pour dire ! Au final, il a décidé de rentrer à l’Hôtel. Un petit hôtel un peu trop miteux à son goût, mais que j’avais trouvé charmant. Le personnel y était adorable. Je me souviens, il y avait un bagagiste qui s’appelait Sergio… non attendez, ce n’était pas Sergio, c’était Roberto il me semble…

\- Donc vous étiez seule au musée ?

\- Oui… Le musée… Oui j’étais seule et j’en avais plein les pattes pour être honnête. Si je tenais tant à y aller, c’est que je savais que le tableau y était exceptionnellement exposé. Alors, j’ai traversé tout le bâtiment en m’efforçant de ne pas regarder les autres œuvres et je suis directement allée voir la salle où il était présenté. J’ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver mais, quand je l’ai vu dans une petite salle sombre à l’écart, j’ai été subjuguée. »

Anne prit une gorgée d’eau, la bouche asséchée par la longue tirade qu’elle avait prononcée comme une seule et interminable phrase.

« Par chance, il y avait un banc au centre de la pièce et j’ai attendu qu’une famille de touristes allemands finisse par se lever pour m’y installer. J’ai dû rester au moins une heure assise en silence à le contempler. C’est comme si le monde autour de moi s’était arrêté et que je ne faisais plus qu’un avec l’aigle. Ça va paraître un peu dingue, mais alors que j’aurais dû être heureuse d’être là, et je l’étais en quelque sorte, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de ressentir la douleur de l’oiseau et, moi-même, je me sentais tomber avec lui. »

L’idée n’était pas folle pour Amélia qui avait éprouvé plusieurs fois un vertige en regardant la toile sans avoir été capable d’en expliquer la raison.

« Alors que je regardais le tableau depuis un moment, un détail m’a sauté aux yeux. »

Elle regarda Amélia pour s’assurer qu’elle avait toute son attention avant de continuer.

« Juste au-dessus de l’aile gauche de l’aigle, là où le ciel est le plus blanc, on pouvait voir par transparence, sous la peinture, ce qui ressemblait à une inscription. »

Amélia était pendue à ses lèvres. Anne reprit un peu d’eau pour faire durer le suspense.

Amélia, qui ne pouvait plus attendre demanda : « Il y avait vraiment marqué quelque chose ? Il y avait marqué quoi ? »

Anne eut un sourire satisfait. Elle continua son histoire sans répondre directement à la question de l’impatiente jeune fille.

« Je me suis alors approchée de la toile et, de plus près, on pouvait remarquer que le vernis avait vraiment mal vieilli. Là où le nuage aurait dû être d’un blanc immaculé, il était actuellement jaunâtre. Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds le nez presque collé à la toile, et j’ai pu voir que le gribouillis en haut de l’aile était en fait un mot. Je suis presque sûre que le mot inscrit était « champagne ».

\- Champagne ?

\- Oui « champagne ». Mais je ne suis pas entièrement certaine car j’ai été escortée au dehors de la salle par le gardien avant d’en avoir eu le cœur net.

\- Escortée dehors ?

\- Oui, il m’avait demandé une première fois de m’éloigner du tableau et, quand je pensais qu’il avait le dos tourné, j’ai franchi à nouveau la ligne au sol, mais – pas de bol – il était apparemment revenu sur ses pas et il n’a pas hésité longtemps avant de me demander de partir. Et, comme vous devez le savoir, on ne rigole pas avec les règles aux Etats-Unis ! J’ai le fils d’une amie qui a été expulsé du pays parce qu’il n’avait pas traversé sur un passage piéton, c’est pour dire ! »

Alors qu’Amélia sentait qu’Anne allait encore dévier de son propos initial, elle lui demanda : « Vous pensez que c’était juste l’esquisse qui ressortait sous la peinture ? C’est étonnant, elle avait l’air tellement perfectionniste, pourquoi aurait-elle laissé visible le tracé de l’esquisse et puis pourquoi écrire « champagne » ? Est-ce que ça pourrait référer à la couleur ? Elle voulait peut-être utiliser la couleur « champagne » et elle se le notait en indication. Mais elle aurait dû l’effacer avant de peindre, non ? Vous pensez qu’il a été peint rapidement ? Elle devait peut-être se hâter et pensait que la peinture couvrirait l’écriture. »

Anne ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en voyant Amélia retourner l’information dans tous les sens. Elle eut l’impression de voir une version beaucoup plus jeune d’elle-même. Elle la coupa dans ses questionnements pour lui dire : « Je me suis posé toutes ces questions des milliers de fois ! Et je suis au regret de vous dire que je n’ai pas la réponse. Ce qui est encore plus frustrant, c’est que ce mot n’est pas visible sur les reproductions de l’œuvre et pas non plus sur ses photographies. Parfois, j’en viens même à me dire que j’ai peut-être halluciné à cause de la chaleur… Hector pensait que je voulais tellement que cette toile ait un secret, que je m’inventais des histoires… »

Amélia allait répondre quand le téléphone d’Anne sonna. Ce n’était pas un appel, mais son mobile lui rappelait qu’il était 18h. Elle éteignit – non sans mal – l’alarme, le portable ne voulant coopérer sous la pression maladroite de ses mains tremblantes.

Elle se leva et annonça à Amélia qu’elle devait maintenant rentrer et qu’elle n’avait pas vu l’après-midi passer. Elle prit ses affaires rapidement et quitta l’appartement presque aussi vite qu’elle y était entrée. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de la remercier pour le repas que celle-ci la saluait déjà depuis le couloir.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, la dernière chose qu’elle lui dit fut : « Et j’espère que le mystère de l’aigle blessé ne vous empêchera pas trop de dormir, il a déjà gâché beaucoup trop de mes nuits. »

Amélia referma la porte et des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle regarda à nouveau le tableau, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait maudire ou louer le foutu vertige qu’il animait dans son être.

Elle décida d’aller se coucher sans manger, le gratin pesant encore sur son estomac.  
Elle essaya de dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint jamais, et elle passa la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps froids.

Alors que l’aube allait bientôt renaître, elle crut entendre la pluie tomber. Elle tira péniblement sur le lourd rideau et les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent se poser sur le tableau. Elle fixa l’animal blessé pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant d’enfin se sentir sombrer.


	11. Jour 71

**« Mais comment puis-je dormir avec le monde dans ma tête? » [Keaton Henson]**

* * *

Quand Amélia se réveilla, il était déjà 14h. Elle n’avait dormi que trois heures au total – ce qui était toujours plus que les jours précédents.

Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement épuisants. Ses pensées étaient devenues des démons qui la dévoraient peu à peu. Elle continuait de boire dans l’espoir de les chasser, mais les doses qu’elle prenait au début ne suffisaient plus. Et, plus elle augmentait la quantité d’alcool, plus elle était malade. Il ne lui restait donc que deux options : passer la nuit à cogiter ou à vomir et, dans les deux cas, elle ne dormait plus.

Elle se leva péniblement et manqua de tomber en trébuchant sur une bouteille vide au sol. Elle ouvrit son frigo et réalisa qu’il ne lui restait plus rien à boire ou à manger.

Elle commanda sur internet des nouilles, du jus d’orange, des céréales, du lait, et quatre bouteilles de vodka.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, le livreur toquait déjà à sa porte. Elle se demanda comment il était humainement possible de tenir de tels délais.

Elle ouvrit et l’homme lui tendit ses sacs en lui lâchant un « bonjour » essoufflé. Il la regarda bizarrement avant de repartir aussi vite qu’il était venu, redescendant les escaliers en courant.

Elle était incapable de dire si elle avait vu de la pitié ou de la peur dans son regard, mais quand elle s’observa dans le miroir, elle réalisa qu’elle avait une piteuse allure.

Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, mais ses cernes ne cessaient de s’agrandir, noircissant à vue d’œil son visage, lui donnant des allures de panda dépressif. Ses cheveux étaient particulièrement ternes et elle les perdait par poignées entières.

Amélia se servit un bol de céréales et se posa sur son lit pour le manger. Elle eut du mal à s’asseoir, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Elle se laissa presque tomber et renversa du lait sur ses draps. Elle soupira et réalisa qu’elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée et avait l’impression que son corps allait finir par la lâcher.

Manger lui fit un peu de bien, mais elle n’eut pas le courage de se lever pour déposer son bol dans l’évier. Elle l’abandonna au sol et celui-ci cogna dans une bouteille qui avait apparemment roulé sous son lit.

Pour ne pas décevoir Anne lorsqu’elle lui rendait visite, Amélia avait fait des efforts, mais elle devait admettre que ces derniers jours, elle n’avait pas eu l’énergie de nettoyer son appartement. Bien qu’elle appréciait la présence de la vieille dame, elle était soulagée de ne pas l’avoir vue depuis un moment car elle n’aurait pas pu supporter son regard charitable.

Se sentant vraiment affaiblie, la jeune fille décida de se glisser à nouveau dans son lit, dans l’espoir de dormir un peu. Elle attendit au moins une heure, mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

Au bout de deux heures, elle se mit à pleurer d’épuisement. Cela l’agita davantage et elle sentit le sommeil s’éloigner. Elle se trouva pathétique et cela l’énerva encore un peu plus. Elle essaya de se calmer, sentant sa respiration s’emballer.

Elle fixa le plafond, et fit quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas fait depuis des semaines : compter les flocons de moisissure. Certains étaient devenu plus grands et de nouveaux étaient arrivés. Sept au total. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l’image de la pièce rongée par l’humidité la réjouissait autant, mais elle sentit qu’elle s’apaisait enfin un peu. Elle ne dormait toujours pas mais, au moins, elle n’était plus aussi agitée.

Elle se releva difficilement, ayant l’impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses poignets tremblants. Elle alluma ensuite sa guirlande lumineuse et laissa ses yeux parcourir ses étagères. Elle regarda avec envie la biographie de Rosa, mais n’osa pas se saisir de l’ouvrage.

Elle était partagée. Parmi les nombreuses pensées qui la hantaient, le mystère de l’Aigle blessé lui revenait régulièrement et elle avait un pressentiment que des réponses pourraient se trouver dans le livre. En même temps, elle s’était promis de ne plus rien apprendre et lire un livre était définitivement une entrave à sa poursuite du bonheur candide.

Elle regarda la lampe colorer sa chambre et elle décida que, lorsque la pièce aurait changé huit fois de couleurs, elle prendrait le livre.

Rouge.

_« Peut-être que ça peut t’aider à dormir, d’habitude, il te suffit d’une page avant de roupiller sur ton livre»_

Jaune.

_« Et si ça ne marche pas, tu auras au moins essayé »_

Vert.

_« Et puis ce n’est pas vraiment comme si tu allais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, Anne t’a déjà quasiment tout raconté »_

Bleu.

_« Peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose à propos du tableau et que ce sera quelque chose de moins à penser »_

Rouge.

_« Oh et puis merde. »_


	12. Jour 72

**« Madame Rosa dit que la vie peut être très belle mais qu'on ne l'a pas encore vraiment trouvée et qu'en attendant il faut bien vivre » [Romain Gary]**

* * *

A 15h le lendemain, Amélia entamait la dernière page des quelques 450 qui composaient la biographie de la peintre.

Le livre n’avait définitivement pas eu l’effet soporifique escompté. C’était même tout l’inverse. La jeune fille avait été captivée du début à la fin par la vie de Rosa. Elle ne savait pas l’expliquer, mais elle se sentait connectée à l’artiste comme si leurs deux âmes étaient liées.

Elle se reconnaissait dans tellement de ses traits de personnalité, qu’elle n’aurait pas été surprise d’apprendre qu’elle avait été elle dans une vie antérieure. Enfin, en y réfléchissant bien, elle n’était certainement pas assez talentueuse ou courageuse pour que ce fût le cas. Ou alors, elle était une bien décevante réincarnation.

C’est seulement quand elle posa le livre qu’elle réalisa qu’il faisait à nouveau jour. Elle cligna difficilement ses yeux fatigués par l’interminable lecture et sembla confuse quand elle découvrit qu’il était déjà l’après-midi.

Elle se retourna et son épaule craqua, lui rappelant qu’elle n’avait pas changé de position depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se laissa tomber sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Elle sentit une vive douleur dans son front qui ne mit pas longtemps à se repartir dans toute sa tête. On lui aurait traversé le crane avec une perceuse, qu’elle n’aurait pas eu plus mal.

Elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer et elle n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’aller vomir aux toilettes.


	13. Jour 76

**« Ce sentiment d'être en sécurité dans le monde et prêt à dormir, c'est ça le bonheur. » [Paul Schmidtberger]**

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Amélia ne dormit pas beaucoup plus, et ce soir-là n’était pas parti pour être différent des autres. Ses voisins du dessus avaient invité une ribambelle d’amis et elle pouvait les entendre discuter et rigoler bruyamment.

Il commençait à se faire tard, alors elle décida de faire la vaisselle, dans l’espoir de détourner son attention du bruit ambiant.

Elle entendit soudain les premières notes des « lacs du Connemara », suivies par des chants défiants toute forme de justesse et d’harmonie. Si, au début, elle ne percevait que quelques voix, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que toute l’assemblée ne joigne le chœur. Arrivé au refrain, la cacophonie était telle, qu’elle n’aurait pas été surprise d’apprendre que l’immeuble entier avait rejoint la chorale de fortune.

En plus des beuglements, le troupeau se mit à taper des pieds et des mains. Ses murs se mirent à trembler et l’ampoule de son plafond se balança joyeusement.

Amélia se frotta les tempes, pour tenter de diffuser le mal de crâne qui s’amplifiait de seconde en seconde.

Quand, sur les coups de minuit, l’interminable chanson soufflait ses dernières notes, elle put entendre ses voisins applaudir avec vigueur, comme si Sardou lui-même quittait la scène.

Le calme revint et, même si elle pouvait toujours entendre ses voisins discuter, en comparaison, le raffut lui sembla un peu plus supportable.

La jeune fille se glissa dans ses draps et alors qu’elle se pensait enfin sortie d’affaire, elle reconnut les inimitables violons de « My heart will go on ».

C’en fut trop pour elle. Elle explosa de colère. Elle arracha violemment les draps qui la couvraient et se leva en un bond. Elle saisit le balai à côté de sa porte et tapa plusieurs fois au plafond avec. Elle tapa si fort qu’une neige de plâtre s’abattit sur elle.

« Mais vous allez la fermer avec vos chansons de merde ! Y en a qui essayent de dormir putain ! »

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de fulminer ainsi, mais une semaine sans dormir aurait poussé n’importe quelle jeune fille – aussi douce soit-elle – à devenir la pire des mégères.

La réponse du cheptel ne se fit pas attendre, et elle entendit à travers le plancher un élégant : « Mal-baisée, va ! »

Exclamation à laquelle elle n’eut pas la chance de pouvoir répondre, puisque ses voisins montèrent le son de manière à ce que, même en s’égosillant, sa voix ne dépassât pas celle de la chanteuse.

Elle s’était levée trop vite et la tête lui tourna. Elle n’eut pas d’autre choix que de s’asseoir sur son lit et de pester intérieurement.

Céline était passée à une octave supérieure et Amélia se frappait la tête contre le mur à côté de son lit. Elle considéra même, un bref instant, de frapper plus fort pour s’assommer. Elle était prête à risquer la commotion cérébrale, si cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à supporter une seconde de plus de ce karaoké infernal.

Alors qu’une bosse rouge commençait à se former sur son front, elle eut une idée.

Elle fouilla son appartement pendant cinq minutes avant de mettre la main sur son téléphone. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle composa le numéro du dealer qu’Élodie lui avait donné.

Dans l’intervalle de temps avant que « Jaja » ne décroche, elle réalisa qu’elle ne savait pas comment on commandait de la drogue. Est-ce que « commander de la drogue » se disait d’ailleurs ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle commença à paniquer et, alors qu’elle allait lâchement raccrocher, Jamir lui répondit :

« Allô ?

\- Euh… oui… bonjour, euh non je veux dire « bonsoir »…

\- Bonsoir… mais vous êtes qui ?

\- C’est Élodie qui m’a donné votre numéro…

\- Élodie la danseuse ?

\- Euh oui c’est ça…

\- Ah super, ça fait un moment qu’elle ne m’a pas appelé. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Alors voilà… je n’arrive pas à dormir. En une semaine je n’ai pas dû dormir plus de quatre heures au total.

\- Ah c’est chiant.

\- Oui, plutôt oui… et du coup je me demandais si vous vendiez des somnifères ou des calmants…

\- Il n’y a rien que Jaja ne vende pas !

\- Ah, super.

\- Et tu peux me tutoyer hein, je ne suis pas le prince du Maroc non-plus !

\- D’accord… est ce que vous… euh je veux dire, est ce que tu pourrais passer ce soir m’amener des comprimés ?

\- « Comprimés », cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas entendu ce mot ! « Comprimés » ! Tu as de la chance que j’aime bien Élodie car je ne me déplace pas à la dernière minute d’habitude.

\- Euh… et pour les tarifs ?

\- C’est simple, quatre euros par pilule et quinze euros pour le déplacement et je ne vends pas en dessous de dix pilules, mais comme c’est ta première commande et que c’est important de fidéliser la clientèle, je te fais les « comprimés » à deux euros.

\- Ok parfait… Je t’envoie mon adresse par sms alors. A tout à l’heure !

\- A toute ! »

Amélia raccrocha et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle était un peu abasourdie de réaliser à quel point il était facile de se fournir.

Elle reçut un sms de Jamir lui indiquant qu’il serait là dans trente minutes.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et en enleva deux piles de vêtements, révélant en son fond une enveloppe. Elle la saisit et en sortit cinquante-cinq euros. Dedans se trouvaient toutes ses économies pour partir en vacances cet été. Elle savait que c’était une dépense inconsidérée compte tenu de sa situation financière déjà plus que critique, mais elle entendit ses voisins s’époumoner sur le refrain des « Démons de minuit » et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se convaincre du bien fondé de sa décision.

Elle appréhendait un peu la rencontre avec le dealer et, pour se donner du courage, elle décida de boire un verre ou deux – ou trois – de vodka.

Ainsi, quand elle le reçut, elle était étonnamment détendue. Elle l’invita à entrer et lui proposa même un verre.

Jamir la jaugea du regard, ayant apparemment du mal à s’imaginer que la femme en face de lui était la même jeune fille, un peu hésitante du téléphone.

« Je veux bien merci. »

Amélia commença à ouvrir la bouteille de vodka, mais il l’arrêta avant qu’elle ne puisse lui verser un verre.

« Je pensais que tu me proposais de l’eau. Je veux bien de l’eau plutôt.

\- Ah oui bien sûr, pardon, je n’avais pas compris. »

Amélia tituba un peu en allant jusqu’à l’évier et elle dut se cramponner au plan de travail pour rester stable.

Quand elle se rassit, Jamir fronça ses épais sourcils noirs et lui lança un regard soucieux. Amélia n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et fixait plutôt son verre. Un silence passa et, ne sachant que faire ou dire d’autre, la jeune fille tendit l’argent au jeune homme, en faisant glisser doucement les billets sur la table.

Jamir regarda les sous, mais ne les prit pas de suite. Il soupira avant de boire une gorgée d’eau.

« Amélie c’est ça ? »

Amélia le regarda enfin et elle se sentit déconcertée par ses yeux bruns-dorés et son air inquiet.

« Amélia », le corrigea-t-elle penaudement.

« Ah oui, « Amélia », pardon. Alors voilà, _Amélia_ , je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je te donne tes médocs avec ce que tu as bu ce soir. »

Amélia n’en revenait pas, elle avait réussi à tomber sur le seul dealer avec une conscience de tout Paris.

« Je n’ai pas bu tant que ça » essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

« Désolé, mais ton haleine ne dit pas la même chose. »

Il se leva et ramassa son sac à dos avant d’ajouter : « Rappelle-moi quand tu seras plus sobre. »

On pouvait entendre les voisins massacrer en chœur « Bohemian Rhapsody », et Amélia réalisa qu’elle était en train de perdre son seul espoir de repos. Elle se leva rapidement et alla à son armoire. Elle jeta au sol ses vêtements et elle sentit Jamir la regarder avec consternation.

Elle prit son enveloppe et en sortit cent euros.

« Et si je rajoute cela en plus des cinquante-cinq, c’est toujours non ? »

Le jeune homme sembla bien embêté.

« C’est juste pour dormir ?

\- Oui, je veux juste dormir. Je vais boire de l’eau et attendre pour les prendre.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises hein ?

\- Oui promis. »

Elle tendit à nouveau la liasse, et Jamir sembla résigné. Il soupira et sortit deux sachets remplis de pilules.

« Alors les blanches c’est des somnifères et les bleus des calmants. N’en prends pas plus d’un par jour. Ok ?

\- Ok. Bien compris. Merci. »

Jamir reposa les cent euros sur la table et prit les cinquante euros. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de partir.

« Bonne soirée, et pas de bêtises Amélia !

\- Bonne soirée. Promis. »

Elle s’assit sur son lit et, au moment où elle saisit un comprimé dans ses mains, l’inquiétude la gagna et elle se sentit dessaouler presque instantanément. Elle décida tout de même de boire un verre d’eau et, sans réfléchir davantage, elle avala la pilule.

Elle se posa dans son lit et son cœur s’emballa, faisant affluer abondamment le sang dans ses tempes. Chaque pulsation prenant des allures de coup de marteau sur son crâne déjà souffrant.

Ses pensées s’agitèrent avec frénésie et, elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa respiration, elle n’arrivait pas à se calmer ou à faire taire les voix dans sa tête.

_« À tous les coups je me suis fait avoir et il m’a donné du Doliprane… j’aurais dû garder mon argent, j’ai été stupide, comment je fais pour être si stupide, parfois ? C’est dingue. Tu es dingue. Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça… Nan mais un dealer quoi ! C’est quoi la suite, de l’héroïne avec une seringue infectée sous un pont ? Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! Et puis, génial, encourager le trafic de stupéfiants, super idée ! Pas du tout égoïste de ta part. Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment il s’est procuré ces médocs ? Non tu n’en sais rien ! Mais qu’est ce qu'il t’a pris ? Tu veux te foutre en l’air, c’est ça ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux être pathétique, c’est incroyable…. Egoïste et gâtée… voilà ce que tu es… une égo… une égoïste… Comment… comment tu… tu fais pour… te rega… te regarder… dans un… dans un mi… »_


	14. Jour 80

**« Bien que je puisse parfois sembler quelque peu éloigné de toi, à travers la brume grise de mes humeurs, je ne suis jamais loin; mes pensées tournent toujours autour de toi. » [Friedrich Nietzsche]**

* * *

Amélia passa la semaine suivante à dormir. Elle ne se leva que pour aller aux toilettes et boire un peu d’eau et chaque réveil était une véritable épreuve.

Elle découvrit que, si les somnifères amenaient le sommeil, ils n’amenaient pas pour autant le repos. Elle avait beau dormir pendant des heures, elle se réveillait toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle n’avait jamais été de ceux qui se lèvaient instantanément, mais là, il lui fallait plusieurs heures avant de retrouver sa pleine conscience. Et, comme elle se recouchait presque aussitôt qu’elle avait fait le minimum vital, elle n’avait pas eu l’esprit clair depuis des jours.

Elle avançait telle une équilibriste sur la fine ligne qui la séparait du songe et de la réalité et s’accommodait pleinement du brouillard qu’étaient devenues ses journées. Elle trouvait un véritable refuge dans ses rêves, où ses actions n’avaient pas de poids, où sa vie ne valait rien. Trop terrifiée par le monde, elle avait comme accepté de ne plus y vivre.

Elle avait finalement trouvé la solution pour ne penser à rien et, si elle se sentait soulagée de calmer ainsi ses pensées tempétueuses, elle ne se sentit pas plus heureuse pour autant. L’idée aurait dû la révolter, ou au moins lui faire réaliser qu’elle déraillait complètement, mais elle était bien trop apathique pour s’en rendre compte.

∞∞∞

Quand Amélia se leva ce matin-là, elle décida de se faire un thé. Pendant que l’eau chauffait, elle ouvrit son placard et en sortit des gâteaux de Noël qu’Anne lui avait offert il y a quelques semaines. Elle posa les pâtisseries à la cannelle sur la table, et y vit accoudée Rosa qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux clairs.

Elle ne sursauta pas, comme si elle était déjà habituée à sa présence. C’était la première fois que l’artiste lui rendait visite de manière incarnée, mais son aura ne quittait jamais vraiment l’appartement depuis que le tableau y résidait. Elle n’avait pas peur, mais l’idée de manger en tête à tête avec un fantôme ne la rendait pas non plus sereine, alors elle décida de se poser sur son lit pour boire son thé.

Elle se regarda dans la glace en face d’elle et Rosa vint se placer à côté d’elle. Elle observa la jeune fille dans le miroir puis plaça sa main sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau diaphane. Amélia s’abandonna un instant au geste tendre, inclinant doucement sa tête vers la main de la peintre. Celle-ci essuya une larme au coin de l’œil de la jeune fille qui se sentait envahie par une mélancolie étrange.

Amélia se leva brusquement, brisant l’émotion du moment, puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Elle sentait ses joues empourprées par une chaleur lancinante.  
Elle commença à réunir ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon, quand Rosa s’approcha. La peintre passa ses doigts habiles à travers les boucles capricieuses de la jeune fille, et ne mit pas longtemps à dompter sa crinière cuivrée pour en faire une élégante natte qu’elle laissa tomber divinement sur son épaule.

Rosa lui posa ensuite une couronne de laurier sur la tête et, avant qu’Amélia ne puisse réagir, elle la prit par la main et l’installa sur son lit. Le soleil baignait l’appartement d’une lumière dorée, étonnante pour un jour de janvier. Elle plaça Amélia dans le rayon de lumière et ses yeux verts ensoleillés paraissaient presque transparents. Son regard était à la fois intense et fragile et elle n’avait jamais été aussi belle qu’à cet instant.

Rosa sortit son chevalet et commença à la peindre. Ainsi mise en lumière et affublée de sa couronne de laurier, Amélia ressemblait à une divinité. Seule son attitude réservée et sa posture légèrement recroquevillée trahissait sa frêle et banale humanité.

Regarder Rosa travailler était un spectacle incroyable et Amélia la fixait avec admiration. Après plusieurs heures de pose, les muscles de la jeune fille étaient tout engourdis et elle ne sentait plus son corps. Tant que la peintre ne lui disait pas de s’arrêter, elle tenait bon.

Le soir tomba et la lumière dorée du soleil laissa place à celle ocre électrique des lampadaires. Ce changement de couleur attira son attention et elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle capta son reflet déformé par la vitre et fut étonnée de voir que la couronne sur sa tête avait perdu ses feuilles pour laisser place à des ronces incarnates. Elle sentit soudain les épines s’enfoncer dans son crâne et, dans un geste vif, elle jeta la couronne au sol. Elle se blessa la main dans la manœuvre et une vive douleur parcourut sa paume ensanglantée.

Quand elle se retourna, elle réalisa que Rosa n’était plus là et qu’il ne restait que son chevalet. Amélia s’en approcha et elle fut étonnée de trouver _La Chute de l’aigle_ à l’endroit même où aurait dû se trouver son portrait. Elle tendit le bras et caressa l’oiseau blessé. En retirant sa main, la jeune fille réalisa qu’elle venait de tâcher la toile avec le sang de sa paume. En voyant le chef-d’œuvre souillé par sa main, elle paniqua et tenta, en vain, de frotter la peinture. Elle ne fit qu’empirer les choses, et à chaque passage de ses doigts sur l’œuvre, la tâche devenait toujours plus vaste, recouvrant entièrement le volatile de son sang.

Une fois encore, Amélia prouva sa capacité à détruire ainsi tout ce qu’elle touchait et, à mesure que le tableau s’empourprait, elle commençait à sentir son cœur s’emballer. Sa poitrine se contractait et elle n’arrivait plus bien à respirer.

Alors qu’elle suffoquait, elle sembla revenir à elle et, constatant que le chevalet avait disparu, elle réalisa qu’elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Elle essaya de retrouver son calme mais elle n’arrivait pas à chasser l’image du sang en train de se répandre sur la toile.

Elle commençait sérieusement à hyperventiler, alors elle décida de prendre un calmant. Elle n’avait encore jamais testé les pilules bleues, et elle eut du mal à avaler le comprimé beaucoup plus gros que celui des somnifères.

Le temps que le cachet fasse effet, elle s’assit sur son lit et compta jusqu’à quatre entre chacune de ses inspirations et expirations. La tête lui tournait à force de respirer et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se stabiliser.

Elle retrouva enfin son calme, mais elle sentit le médicament se déployer dans tout son corps, avec une sensation de brûlure dans chacune de ses veines. Elle trouva cela étrange, mais elle se dit que la désagréable impression allait passer. Elle attendit quelques instants et elle réalisa qu’elle ne sentait plus sa langue. Elle essaya de se lever pour boire un verre d’eau, mais son corps ne s’exécuta pas et elle sentit tous ses membres complètements engourdis.

Son esprit devint de plus en plus embrouillé, elle avait l’impression que chacun de ses organes pesait une tonne et que sa cage thoracique allait se déchirer sous leur poids. Elle sentit ses poumons se mouvoir avec difficulté et elle commença à réellement s’inquiéter.

Elle s’écroula sur son lit, ses muscles lâchant les uns après les autres. Une fois sur le dos, elle sentit la pièce tourner autour d’elle et elle commença à avoir mal au cœur. Elle dut produire un effort incroyable pour parvenir à mettre sur le côté son corps désarticulé. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, comme si elle venait de parcourir un marathon. Incapable de s’éponger le visage, elle sentait l’eau salée lui brûler les yeux.

Elle se sentit mourir et elle commença à pleurer, terrorisée.

Un sanglot souleva sa poitrine et elle vomit toutes ses tripes, là, à même son lit. Elle bénit le ciel d’avoir réussi à se retourner à temps, sinon elle était presque sûre qu’elle se serait étouffée dans son propre vomi. Aussi pathétique se sentait-elle, elle se dit que personne ne méritait une mort aussi grotesque.

Une fois purgée, Amélia commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs heures pour retrouver pleinement possession de son corps. Elle passa donc le reste de la journée couchée dans ses draps souillés, à pleurer en silence.


	15. Jour 83

**« Habituée au silence, elle renonce facilement à communiquer » [Macha Méril]**

* * *

Amélia fit quelques recherches, et elle était à peu près sûre que le cachet qu’elle avait pris n’était pas un calmant mais plutôt un décontractant musculaire, et qu’elle n’aurait certainement pas dû le prendre l’estomac vide et encore moins en entier.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, elle ne put rien avaler. Elle était tellement choquée d’avoir ainsi frôlé la mort qu’elle décida de faire une pause dans sa consommation de substances.

Elle avait l’esprit clair pour la première fois depuis des semaines, alors elle en profita pour lire à nouveau la biographie de Rosa. Elle voyait désormais régulièrement la peintre dans ses rêves et elle n’arrivait pas à chasser la curiosité qui l’animait à chaque fois qu’elle regardait _L’Aigle blessé._

Elle s’attardait sur le chapitre dédié à l’année 1870, quand un passage lui sauta aux yeux.

_« Mr Grivot, un voisin, raconte qu’elle rejoint un groupe de combattants, prêt à faire le coup de feu contre des Prussiens ayant établis un camp à Champagne, village de l’autre côté de la Seine. Elle tente d’inciter ses voisins à faire front pour les empêcher de traverser le fleuve. Sagement ils refusent, faisant remarquer qu’en représailles, les Prussiens brûleront le village. Elle réussit à persuader un voisin de rester avec elle sur les rives de la Seine ; ils passent une grande partie de la nuit à tirer sur les sentinelles ennemies … dit-on. »_

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se leva – renversant son thé au passage – et enfila ses pantoufles. Elle resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et fila au troisième étage, son livre sous le bras. Elle n’était pas douchée, pas coiffée et pas vraiment habillée, mais elle était trop excitée par la découverte pour s’embarrasser de ce genre de détails.

Elle toqua à la porte d’Anne avec un peu trop d’entrain et, quand la vieille dame lui ouvrit, elle put voir à son visage circonspect qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à trouver la jeune fille, d’habitude si discrète, en train de tambouriner ainsi à sa porte.

Anne la regarda comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Amélia avait encore perdu beaucoup de poids et elle avait une piteuse allure.

« On dirait que vous avez vu une revenante ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue, mais tout de même. »

Anne ne sut quoi répondre et Amélia continua : « Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Je peux entrer un instant ?

\- Non, non pas du tout. Ne restez pas dans le froid. »

Elle invita la jeune fille à entrer et avant qu’elle ne puisse protester, elle lui donna un plaid qu’elle passa autour de ses épaules. Elle lui indiqua le canapé où Amélia s’assit sans rechigner, puis elle s’empressa de ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient sur la table du salon.

Amélia, qui trépignait d’impatience, agitait ses jambes en attendant qu’Anne eut terminé son « ménage ». Quand elle eut fini, Anne ne se dirigea pas vers le canapé mais vers la cuisine et elle demanda à Amélia si elle désirait boire un thé.

Amélia, qui n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, déclina la proposition et se leva pour attraper le bras de la vieille dame, la forçant à se poser à côté d’elle dans le canapé.

« Et donc moi je n’ai pas le droit à un thé ?

\- Désolée mais on n’a pas le temps, Anne ! »

L’urgence dans son ton amusa Anne qui réalisa enfin l’impatience de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Amélia et vit le livre dans ses mains. Intriguée, elle lui donna enfin toute son attention.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une couleur mais plutôt une ville !

\- Hein ? Attendez, pas si vite, je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Le mot « Champagne » que vous avez vu marqué sur le tableau, et si c’était la ville de Champagne et pas la couleur ? »

Amélia ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et le tendit à Anne.

« Je relisais la biographie quand j’ai vu ce passage. »

Elle montra du doigt le paragraphe en question et Anne le lut.

« Vous saviez qu’elle avait sûrement fait partie d’un groupe armé pendant la guerre ?!

\- Oui, mais cette anecdote n’a jamais pu être confirmée. Tout ce qu’on sait, c’est que, dans la région, des groupes de paysans prenaient les armes pour se défendre contre les prussiens et qu’elle a participé à des entrainements militaires.

\- Mais c’est fou !

\- Oui, surtout pour une femme à cette époque. D’ailleurs, on a aussi retrouvé des lettres de son ami Ernest, s’inquiétant pour elle et l’invitant à ne pas faire de vague.

\- Elle était vraiment trop badass n’empêche !

\- Trop quoi ? »

L’air confus d’Anne fit rire Amélia.

« Comment traduire ça … « dure à cuir » ?

\- Ah oui, ça, pour être une dure à cuir, c’était une dure à cuir !

\- Mais si on arrivait à prouver son implication dans la guerre, ce ne serait pas rien, non ?

\- Non, en effet. Si cet épisode se révélait être vrai, alors on ne rajouterait pas seulement une ligne à sa biographie, on en ferait une véritable héroïne du XIXéme siècle !

\- Whaou ce serait vraiment génial !

\- Oui, ce serait incroyable.

\- Mais comment établir le lien avec le tableau ? Et si ce n’était qu’une coïncidence pour le mot « champagne » ? Vous pensez que la peinture recouvre un croquis, ou un message, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, mais j’aime croire que, sous les pigments et le vernis, se trouvent les réponses à ces questions.

\- Il n’a jamais été étudié aux rayons X ?

\- Non, jamais. Ce n’est pas une de ses œuvres majeures et la toile n’a jamais intéressé les foules à part moi.

\- Et moi. »

Anne sourit à Amélia.

« Oui, et vous maintenant.

\- Peut-être que si on réunit plus d’éléments sur le tableau et sur notre hypothèse, on pourrait demander à le faire expertiser ?

\- J’ai un peu du mal à y croire, il faudrait faire de longues et laborieuses démarches et je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir encore assez d’énergie pour cela.

\- S’il faut je m’en occuperais, moi. »

Amélia dit cela avec aplomb, écartant toute forme de refus possible de la part d’Anne.

La septuagénaire se leva avec difficulté du canapé, peinant à s’extirper du velours molletonné. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas de thé, je suppose ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci. »

∞∞∞

Elles passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Anne tenta d’interroger Amélia sur ce qu’elle avait fait ces dernières semaines, mais celle-ci trouvait toujours un moyen de changer de sujet ou de répondre de manière évasive.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, mais vos parents habitent à Paris ?

\- Euh… non. Mon père habite dans le sud de la France… A côté de Perpignan. »

Amélia avait toujours un peu de mal à parler de sa famille et si ce n’avait pas été Anne qui avait posé la question, elle aurait certainement écarté le sujet plus rapidement, se contentant des banalités.

« C’est une belle région. J’y ai passé beaucoup d’étés mémorables. Enfin, je ne sais pas si « mémorable » est le bon mot, car beaucoup de mes souvenirs y ont été endommagés par l’abus de pastis !

En disant cela, Anne éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien, dis donc, Anne, je ne vous pensais pas comme ça ! Mais je suis d’accord avec vous, c’est une belle région, je n’y vais que pour les vacances aussi. Je n’y ai jamais vécu car mon père a déménagé quand j’ai commencé mes études ici. Avant on vivait en région parisienne.

\- Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non, il n’y a que moi. Mes parents ont eu beaucoup de mal à m’avoir et ils n’ont jamais pu avoir de second enfant. Vous pouvez imaginer à quel point j’ai été pourrie-gâtée. Une vraie princesse ! »

Amélia accompagna sa phrase d’un petit rire, mais elle ne parvint pas à berner Anne qui détecta tout de suite la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que votre père vous rend beaucoup visite ? Je ne pense pas l’avoir déjà croisé.

\- Euh… non… Depuis qu’il a déménagé, il n’est pas venu me voir. En général, c’est plutôt moi qui lui rends visite.

\- J’ai beaucoup d’amis qui ont déménagé en province au moment de leur retraite et si j’ai appris une chose, c’est qu’on prend vite goût au calme de la vie provinciale. Paris est un enfer dont on ne découvre la vraie nature qu’une fois qu’on a réussi à le quitter.

\- Vous êtes bien toujours ici, pourtant. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait rester dans « l’enfer de Paris » ?

\- Le syndrome de Stockholm, je ne vois que ça ! »

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble et un léger silence passa avant qu’Amélia ne continua : « Pour être honnête, je crois que mon père ne reviendra plus jamais à Paris. Il ne sort plus vraiment de chez lui. Il a toujours été casanier mais, depuis que ma mère est partie, c’est comme si il avait perdu son dernier brin de spontanéité.

\- Votre mère l’a quitté ? »

Amélia serra ses dents. Comme elle s’en doutait, la question redoutée arriva. Elle tira nerveusement sur le plaid de manière à ce qu’il recouvre davantage ses pâles jambes. Elle prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre : « En quelque sorte. Elle est décédée il y a six ans. Un accident de voiture. Elle rentrait d’un mariage et elle avait trop bu. »

Anne fit une drôle de tête, entre la compassion et la gêne. Anne avait encore prouvé son talent pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat dès que l’occasion se présentait.

« Je n’avais pas idée Amélia, je suis désolée.

\- Non non. Pas de problème. C’est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. »

Amélia détestait les plates condoléances et le regard apitoyé des gens à qui elle en parlait. C’est pour cela qu’elle se confiait le moins possible. Comment rebondir après une telle annonce ? Elle essaya de trouver un sujet plus léger, mais elle ne trouva rien. A chaque fois qu’elle évoquait sa mère, il lui venait en tête l’image des policiers à sa porte. Elle n’arrivait pas à oublier la façon dont la lumière des gyrophares essayait de concurrencer celle des guirlandes de Noël de ses voisins. Anne prit la parole à nouveau, mais Amélia ne parvint pas à chasser le triste tableau de son esprit.

« Vous savez, à un moment de sa vie, le père de Rosa, qui était un adepte du saint-simonisme, a décidé de vivre dans un couvent. Il a abandonné sa femme et leurs quatre enfants. La mère de Rosa a dû se détruire la santé pour tenter de faire survivre toute la petite famille car, à l’époque, il n’y avait quasiment aucune opportunité de travail pour les femmes. Rosa n’a jamais vraiment pardonné son père d’avoir ainsi renoncé au monde.

\- Est-ce que cette anecdote était censée me remonter le moral ? Parce que pour être honnête je m’attendais un peu à mieux. »

Amélia lança un sourire timide à Anne qui la regarda avec surprise avant de rire.

« Oui, je ne sais pas trop où je voulais en venir avec mon histoire, à part que ce n’est jamais bon de renoncer au monde et que j’espère que votre père va reprendre du poil de la bête et profiter pleinement de ses années de retraite.

\- Je ne souhaite pas mieux pour lui. Il le mérite vraiment. »

En disant cela, Amélia réalisa que son père lui manquait beaucoup, et qu’elle n’avait pas répondu à ses appels depuis des semaines. Elle s'était contenté de lui envoyer quelques brefs messages. Elle se sentit coupable en réalisant qu’elle devait lui manquer.

Amélia voulait rentrer chez elle pour l’appeler, mais elle n’osa pas couper la vieille dame qui était en train de lui raconter une journée à la plage à coté de Perpignan où son amie Germaine s’était ouvert la fesse avec une coquille d’huître.

Elle l’écoutait en se mordillant nerveusement le doigt, quand on sonna à la porte.  
La vieille dame regarda l’heure et elle sembla savoir qui lui rendait visite. Elle eut l’air paniquée et elle se leva aussi rapidement que son vieux corps le lui permettait.

« Je suis désolée Amélia, mais je dois vous demander de partir. J’avais complétement oublié, mais je reçois ma sœur aujourd’hui.

\- Pas de problème, j’allais justement retourner chez moi de toute façon. Mais vous finirez de me raconter l’histoire de l’huître quand on se reverra !

\- Oui oui, promis. »

Amélia enleva la couverture pour la rendre à Anne, mais celle-ci insista pour qu’elle la garde le temps de rentrer chez elle.

« Je n’habite pas loin, vous savez.

\- Peut-être, mais les courants d’air dans l’escalier sont traîtres. Vous me la rendrez une prochaine fois. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid à cause de moi ! »

Anne ouvrit à sa sœur et Amélia en profita pour partir. Elle échangea un bonjour rapide avec la dame qui la dévisagea avec étonnement. Pour sa défense, elle avait un peu l’air d’une sauvageonne avec ses cheveux en bataille et son plaid sur le dos. Amélia eut aussi du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant la femme qui semblait bien trop jeune et trop distante pour être la sœur d’Anne.

∞∞∞

Une fois chez elle, Amélia chercha son téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes avant d’appeler son père.

Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Amélia ? Tout va bien, ma puce ? »

La jeune fille s’attendait à ce qu’il soit en colère de l’avoir ainsi ignoré pendant plusieurs semaines, mais elle ne sentit que du soulagement dans sa voix. Sa poitrine se contracta et il lui fallut faire un gros effort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« Oui papa. Ça va… Je… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Bon c’est le principal. Mais, tu sais que si ça ne va pas, je suis là pour toi.

\- Oui papa, je sais.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi ma puce. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop et Amélia éclata en sanglots.

« Je … je suis désolée…

\- Oh ma chérie, raconte moi ce qu’il se passe et on va trouver une solution ensemble. Rien n’est insurmontable, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui papa. »

Amélia lui expliqua qu’elle avait perdu son travail et que ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage son père.

« Tu aurais pu m’en parler, tu sais.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

\- Depuis que tu es née, il n’y a pas eu un jour où tu ne m’a pas rendu heureux ou fier de toi. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Amélia fonde en larme à nouveau et elle eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à se calmer. Elle se moucha bruyamment dans le combiné, et son père lui dit : « Merci pour ce solo de trompette mais, la prochaine fois, je veux bien que tu m’invites à l’opéra plutôt. »

Cela fit rire Amélia qui profita de l’occasion.

« Dis papa, tu m’accompagnerais un jour à l’opéra ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, bien sûr ma puce.

\- Je crois que ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Eh bien, marché conclu alors. »


	16. Jour 85

**« La connaissance devient jouissance, dans la répétition de sa constante suprématie » [Macha Méril]**

* * *

_toc toc toc toc…_

« Humpf… »

Un bruit réveilla Amélia. La jeune fille avait bien dormi pour la première fois depuis des semaines et elle émergea difficilement.

_toc toc toc …_

« Une seconde, j’arrive … »

Elle dit cela dans un soupir presque inaudible, plus pour se motiver elle-même que pour prévenir la personne toquant à sa porte.

Elle se retourna et enleva la couette qui la couvrait. Un frisson la parcourut, dressant tous ses poils au garde à vous. Le froid humide de la chambre n’avait pas tardé à remplacer la chaleur de son cocon de tissus et elle pestait intérieurement.

« J’espère que c’est important Anne ! »

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre à l’envers et traîna ses pantoufles jusqu’à la porte d’un pas mollasson. Quand elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne derrière. Elle chercha un mot au sol ou sur sa porte mais elle ne vit rien. Elle tendit l’oreille en direction de la cage d’escalier, mais elle ne perçut qu’un silence lambinant.

Elle referma la porte et entendit à nouveau.

_toc toc toc toc !_

Elle se retourna et réalisa que le bruit venait de sa fenêtre. Elle tira sur le rideau et, derrière le verre, elle vit l’oiseau agiter son petit corps pour donner des violents coups de bec sur la vitre. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu le volatile et, elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle s’empressa de lui ouvrir et fut éblouie par le soleil ardent du matin. Il n’avait pas fait beau depuis des jours, et la ville ainsi éclairée lui sembla moins morne.

Elle donna un morceau de brioche à l’oiseau et le caressa longuement. Baignée de lumière et le petit être duveteux entre ses doigts, elle se sentit apaisée. C’était comme si une couche de poussière avait disparu autour d’elle et que le monde reprenait un peu de couleur. Elle s’accrocha à la sensation aussi longtemps qu’elle le put, et c’est seulement quand l’oiseau s’envola et qu’un nuage couvrit le soleil qu’elle décida de fermer la fenêtre.

Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et, en l’ouvrant, elle vit qu’il lui restait un fond de tequila. Elle n’avait rien bu depuis presque dix jours, mais la bouteille la tenta étrangement.

Alors qu’elle hésitait entre la bouteille d’alcool et celle de jus d’orange, elle entendit toquer. Il n’y avait pas de doute cette fois-ci, on frappait bien à sa porte.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle trouva Anne sur son palier toute agitée. Elle n’eut même pas le temps de l’inviter à entrer qu’elle débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre avec un papier dans la main.

« C’est une carte ! Une carte ! Je ne suis donc pas folle !

\- Attendez, parlez moins vite, je viens de me réveiller.

\- Mais il est 13h?

\- Euh…

\- Oui, bon, ce n’est pas le sujet. Alors voilà, je suis allée aux archives ce matin, car je repensais à notre dernière discussion… »

Anne se cramponnait à une chaise en parlant et, voyant son bras trembler, Amélia l’invita à s’asseoir. Anne ne lui répondit pas, mais s’exécuta sans broncher avant de continuer.

« Donc je disais, je suis allée aux archives. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais une grande partie des documents a été déménagée à la Bibliothèque François Mitterrand. J’ai donc dû aller jusqu’au fin fond du treizième pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Et vous connaissez ma chance, j’ai eu des problèmes de métro. Un malaise voyageur apparemment. J’espère que ce n’était pas trop grave, mais bon c’était un peu embêtant tout de même. On est resté 25 minutes à l’arrêt et il a fallu que je demande à ce qu’on me laisse une place assise, car personne ne se serait bougé sinon. C’est fou, quand même, comme les gens se cachent derrière leurs « matphones » en faisant semblant de ne pas vous voir. »

Amélia voulut corriger Anne en lui précisant qu’on disait « smartphone » et pas « matphone », mais la vieille dame ne la laissa pas la couper et elle continua son interminable – et beaucoup trop détaillée – explication.

« Ils verront quand ils seront vieux comme c’est gênant de demander de l’aide… Mince, où j’en étais ? »

Amélia allait répondre mais Anne poursuivit : « Ah oui… Je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque et, je ne sais pas si vous y êtes déjà allée, mais c’est un vrai labyrinthe ! Et les gens ne vous indiquent jamais clairement les choses. C’est agaçant, comme si c’était évident que les cartes de France n’étaient pas classées par années mais par région et qu’il fallait donc aller dans un bâtiment à l’opposé d’où j’étais pour ce qui concernait l’Ile-de-France ! »

Anne arrêta de parler pour reprendre sa respiration et elle laissa durer le silence un peu plus longtemps dans l’espoir qu’Amélia appuyât son propos. Celle-ci, ne sachant trop quoi dire, répondit faiblement : « Oui c’est vrai que ce n’est pas évident …

\- Oui, bon, tout cela pour dire que j’ai cherché une carte de la ville de Champagne en 1870 et que – bingo ! – la carte colle ! »

Pour ajouter à la théâtralité de son histoire, elle brandit la carte à Amélia et l’agita sous son nez.

« Elle colle à quoi ? »

Anne secoua sa tête de manière exagérée, comme pour souligner qu’Amélia l’avait habitué à plus de vivacité d’esprit. Elle approcha la carte du visage de la jeune fille.

« Maintenant, plissez les yeux.

\- Je suis censée voir quoi ? »

Anne soupira bruyamment et demanda à Amélia si elle avait un feutre. La jeune fille lui tendit un marqueur rouge et la septuagénaire traça avec concentration le contour de la ville. Elle montra à nouveau la carte à Amélia.

« Et maintenant ? »

Soudain, le motif lui sauta aux yeux.

« Non ! Ce n’est pas possible ! »

Le tracé de la ville à l’époque correspondait presque parfaitement aux contours de l’aigle.  
Anne sourit à pleines dents et commença même à rire, les yeux brillants et prêts à pleurer. Amélia, sans réfléchir davantage, prit Anne dans ses bras. Elles se balancèrent de droite à gauche, complètement euphoriques.

Quand l’excitation passa, les femmes se sentirent un peu gênées de se tenir ainsi dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

« Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée. »

Amélia se rassit et Anne se recoiffa en passant frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux. Amélia se racla la gorge avant de continuer : « Là, il n’y a pas le choix, il faut qu’on demande à le passer aux rayons X !

\- Mais qui acceptera de le faire ? Personne ne voudra écouter la théorie fumeuse d’une vieille folle comme moi. Ils penseront juste que j’ai trop de temps à tuer.

\- Mais ne dites pas ça Anne, moi je la trouve plus que possible votre théorie. Et je vous aiderai à la défendre. C’est impossible qu’une telle coïncidence puisse exister. Qu’est-ce qu’il faudrait fournir de plus comme pièces pour espérer faire analyser la toile ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si on avait une date plus précise de sa réalisation, ça pourrait faire une vraie différence. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne saurai même pas par où commencer, ou bien qui contacter. Quand j’étais en train d’écrire ma thèse, je connaissais des historiens spécialisés, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’ils soient encore en vie. Et puis, ils ne doivent plus travailler de toute façon. Je ne sais pas si des jeunes s’intéressent encore à Rosa Bonheur. J’ai l’impression qu’elle n’intéresse plus vraiment personne maintenant.

\- Moi je m’y intéresse. Et ne vous en faites pas, je trouverai les contacts nécessaires. Mais comment peut-on faire pour dater le tableau plus précisément ? » 

Anne se gratta la tête et demanda à Amélia un verre d’eau. Quand elle eut bu, elle répondit à la jeune fille, sans grande conviction.

« On peut regarder du côté de ses correspondances et dans les correspondances de ses amis, peut être que le tableau y est mentionné. On pourrait aussi essayer de refaire l’historique de l’ensemble de ses toiles pour en retracer la chronologie et estimer le temps passé sur chacune d’entre elles.

\- Ça me semble des bonnes pistes, déjà ! »

Amélia était extatique et n’arrivait pas à contenir sa joie. Anne qui, pourtant, était arrivée toute excitée, s’était calmée et semblait presque abattue.

« Pour fêter cette découverte, je vous propose un thé !

\- Ce n’est pas plus festif que d’habitude.

\- Eh bien, détrompez-vous car, pour une fois, j’ai du miel !

\- Ah, eh bien s’il y a du miel alors ! »

Anne ria doucement et Amélia était heureuse d’avoir redonné le sourire à la vieille dame.

Elle se dirigea jusqu’à sa bouilloire en faisant une petite danse ridicule. Elle tint la carte cernée de rouge dans ses mains et la porta triomphalement au-dessus de sa tête. Anne ria encore un peu plus avant de dire : « Qu’on arrive ou non à bout de ce mystère, je suis heureuse de l’élucider avec vous Amélia. »

La jeune fille fut surprise par la déclaration d’Anne et, en se retournant, elle parvint à se cogner l’orteil dans le pied de sa chaise.

« Ouch ! Merde ! »

Elle prit son pied dans sa main et sautilla sur place jusqu’à ce que la douleur lancinante quitte son extrémité. Anne eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Ça va aller, Amélia ?

\- Oui, oui ! Désolée. C’est fou comme on est à l’étroit dans cet appartement ! »

Elle apporta les tasses de thé en boitant de manière exagérée pour se faire plaindre par la vieille dame, qu’elle trouvait un peu trop amusée par la situation.

« Merci, Amélia.

\- De rien. » 

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de dire timidement : « Et moi aussi je suis heureuse d’enquêter sur l’aigle blessé avec vous. Ça m’a rappelé à quel point la recherche ça pouvait être cool.

\- Donc vous me trouvez cool ? » 

Anne dit cela en pointant ses deux pouces vers elle. Amélia éclata de rire.

« Je n’ai pas dit que vous étiez cool, mais que vos recherches l’étaient. Ce n’est pas pareil !

\- Tu tu tut … je ne veux rien entendre, ce que je retiendrais c’est que « Mme Commère » peut être cool ! » 

Amélia eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

« Vous … Vous connaissez ce surnom ?

\- Je ne serais pas une vraie commère si je ne savais pas comment tout l’immeuble m’appelle dans mon dos !

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

\- En vrai, je m’en fiche. Ils verront tous quand ils seront vieux à quel point la solitude peut être pesante. »

Amélia ne sut quoi répondre à Anne, mais elle se sentit vraiment mal. Si Anne n’était pas allée la voir, elle aurait certainement été encore seule et affamée, dans son capharnaüm de chambre. Elle voulut le lui dire, mais elle ne trouva pas le courage. Elle décida plutôt de changer le sujet.

« Vous savez, j’ai failli faire un doctorat aussi. Une de mes profs avait beaucoup insisté mais, au dernier moment, j’ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Mon père venait juste de partir à la retraite et je ne me voyais pas lui demander de m’aider à payer l’appartement pendant encore au moins trois ans. 

\- C’est dommage ; je suis sûre que vous auriez été très douée en recherche.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’aurais été douée, mais je pense que cela m’aurait beaucoup plu. Même être prof, c’est quelque chose que je me serais bien vu faire. Mais bon c’est comme cela. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu’on veut. »

Anne, qui ne le savait que trop bien, hocha la tête avant de demander : « Vous aviez demandé à votre père ce qu’il en pensait ?

\- Nan… Je n’ai pas osé. Je sais qu’il aurait tout fait pour trouver une solution, mais je ne voulais pas qu’il ait encore à se sacrifier pour moi. Il m’a dédié sa vie alors je voulais qu’il pense enfin un peu à lui.

\- Je n’ai pas eu la chance d’être mère, mais je suis à peu près sûre que c’est l’ordre normal des choses de vouloir tout donner à son enfant.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit normal de tout accepter.

Anne vit qu’elle n’arriverait pas à convaincre Amélia sur ce point, elle décida tout de même de conclure leur conversation sur un brin d’espoir.

\- Peut-être que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour vous et que vous reprendrez un jour vos études. Qui sait ? Il n’est jamais trop tard après tout. »

Amélia ne parut pas entièrement convaincue, mais elle répondit malgré tout : « Oui. Qui sait ? »

Un léger silence passa avant qu’Amélia ne dît : « Au fait, j’ai eu mon père au téléphone et il m’a promis d’aller à l’opéra avec moi. 

\- C’est vrai ? Vous m’en voyer ravie. Cela fait un petit moment que je n’y suis pas allée, mais il n’y a rien de plus fort que l’opéra. »

A partir de ce moment, les deux femmes parlèrent longuement de musique et de théâtre et Anne recommanda plusieurs pièces à la jeune fille. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Amélia se rappela pourquoi elle aimait tant Paris et sa vie culturelle.

Ensuite, Anne finit de lui raconter – en omettant aucun détail, bien sûr – l’histoire de Germaine et de son huître et elles rigolèrent ensemble à en avoir du mal à respirer.

Quand 18h sonna – marqué littéralement par l’alarme sur le « matphone » d’Anne – la vieille dame décida de rentrer chez elle.

« N’oubliez pas de reprendre votre couverture !

\- Oh vous pouvez la garder, je trouve qu’elle va mieux dans votre appartement. »

Amélia comprit que cela ne servait à rien d’insister, alors elle accepta en remerciant Anne d’un câlin. La vieille dame sembla apprécier le geste affectueux et elle la serra même un peu plus fort dans ses bras avant de relâcher l’étreinte.

Elle la salua d’un geste élégant avant de disparaître dans les escaliers et de regagner son appartement.


	17. Jour 87

**« La douleur et la souffrance sont toujours inévitables pour une grande intelligence et un cœur profond. Les très grands hommes doivent, je pense, ressentir une grande tristesse sur Terre. » [Fyodor Dostoyevski]**

* * *

Comme trop souvent en hiver, le jour ne s’était jamais vraiment levé. Une faible lumière grise avait coloré le ciel pendant quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se couchât à nouveau. Si le jour avait le droit de ne pas se lever, Amélia ne voyait pas pourquoi, elle aurait dû elle sortir de son lit. La jeune fille passa ainsi la journée à végéter. Quand elle décida enfin de quitter son cocon de couvertures et d’oreillers, ce fut pour manger et il faisait déjà nuit.

Elle était en train de faire bouillir de l’eau dans sa casserole quand elle entendit la sirène des pompiers approcher. Amélia se crispa instantanément et, quand elle entendit le camion tourner dans sa rue, elle alla tremblante regarder par la fenêtre. Elle vit le fourgon s’arrêter un peu plus haut et les pompiers rentrer dans l’immeuble en face du sien.

La lumière des gyrophares teinta son appartement de bleu et de rouge et elle eut comme une macabre impression de déjà-vu. Une vive douleur parcourut sa poitrine et elle eut besoin de s’asseoir, ne se sentant pas loin du malaise. Sa respiration s’emballa et elle reconnut tous les symptômes d’une crise d’angoisse.

Quand elle avait perdu sa mère il y a quelques années, elle s’était mise à faire des crises assez régulièrement. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait et il lui avait fallut presque un an avant d’accepter de voir un psychologue. Ses premières crises d’angoisses avaient été si violentes que plusieurs fois elle s’était évanouie, se sentant mourir. Elle avait eu du mal à l’admettre mais, si elle avait mis autant de temps à demander de l’aide c’est que, plus elle était proche de l’asphyxie, plus elle se sentait proche de sa mère.

Elle essaya d’appliquer les conseils du psy qu’elle avait vu pendant quelques séances mais, même en se concentrant sur sa respiration, elle ne parvint pas à se calmer. Se sentant étouffer, elle décida d’ouvrir sa fenêtre pour inhaler un peu d’air frais.

Une bruine s’était abattue sur la ville toute la journée et les pavés humides renvoyaient une odeur âcre d’eau stagnante et de crasse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’elle ne voie les secours sortir du bâtiment, emmenant avec eux, un vieil homme sur un brancard. Une roue se bloqua entre deux pavés descellés et ils eurent un mal fou à descendre du trottoir. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi l’obstacle, ils se dépêchèrent de remonter la ruelle et les roulettes firent un boucan d’enfer au contact des pierres suantes.

Le bruit résonna dans sa tête et elle s’empressa de refermer la fenêtre pour faire cesser le vacarme assourdissant. Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et y saisit la bouteille de tequila qu’elle but directement au goulot. Le liquide lui brûla la trachée mais elle prit sans attendre une deuxième gorgée, dans l’espoir que cela l’aide à se calmer un peu.

Amélia fit plusieurs allers-retours dans sa chambre, la bouteille à la main et au bout de quelques minutes, quand les gyrophares eurent quitté sa rue, elle s’apaisa enfin.

Un épais nuage de vapeur s’éleva au dessus de ses plaques électriques et elle réalisa qu’elle avait oublié d’y verser son riz. L’eau, en ébullition depuis un moment, s’était presque entièrement évaporée.

Son appartement, à l’image de sa tête, était tout embué et, quand elle versa les grains dans sa casserole, elle en renversa la moitié à côté. A cause du manque d’eau, les quelques grains de riz qui avaient atteint le récipient ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en une épaisse bouillie amidonnée.

Elle mangea la mélasse qu’elle arrosa d’une lampée d’alcool entre chaque bouchée.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort et elle devait admettre qu’elle se sentait un peu seule.  
Elle décida d’aller sonner chez Anne, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Elle remonta les escaliers en traînant ses pantoufles sur le bois usé, quand elle eut l’idée d’envoyer un message à Thomas.

« Slt :) ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir ? »

La réponse du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre.

« Salut ! Je n’espérais plus avoir de tes nouvelles. Si j’arrive dans 1h, ça te va ? »

∞∞∞

Quand Amélia ouvrit à Thomas, elle avait oublié à quel point il était grand. Il lui lança un sourire légèrement lascif et Amélia lui fit un câlin. Il se raidit, surprit par le geste inattendu de la jeune fille.

« Tu es venu ! » lui dit Amélia en articulant à peine et en insistant un peu trop sur la dernière voyelle de la phrase.

Il recula d’un pas pour la regarder avec plus d’attention et constata qu’elle était en pyjama, que ses cheveux étaient en bataille et que son haleine empestait l’alcool. Il dit en souriant : « Tu as bu ? »

Pour seule réponse, Amélia pointa du doigt la bouteille de Tequila sur sa table et rigola bêtement.

Elle le tira ensuite par le bras pour le presser de rentrer.

« Tu laisses entrer le froid !

\- Pardon, pardon. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s’empressa d’enlever son manteau et son écharpe.

« Stupide échapre… écharpe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je la trouve stupide ton écharpe, je ne voulais pas la revoir. »

Thomas fut amusé par le ton de bébé que venait de prendre Amélia, il ria avant d’ajouter avec un clin d’œil.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis justement en train de l’enlever. »

Il exsudait une confiance étonnante qu’il n’avait pas témoignée lors de sa première visite. Il arborait une allure aussi banale que la dernière fois mais, cette fois, il avait quelque chose en plus qu’Amélia n’arrivait pas à identifier. Il se tenait droit, ancré dans le sol, ce qui le rendait plus imposant, plus ferme. Amélia n’était pas sûre d’aimer cette version de lui, elle préférait le Thomas timide et un peu gauche du premier rendez-vous.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Euh oui, merci. Je pense que si je veux te rattraper, il va me falloir quelques verres. Mais as-tu autre chose que de la tequila ? Du vin, peut-être ? »

Amélia, pour toute réponse, gesticula en direction du placard comme pour lui dire : « cherche ».

Thomas trouva sous l’évier, derrière une rangée de détergents, une bouteille de Bordeaux. Il la présenta à Amélia d’un air triomphant et ne tarda pas à l’ouvrir. Il servit deux verres et lui en tendit un.

La jeune fille qui peinait à tenir debout, lâcha le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle s’appuyait pour prendre le verre mais, quand elle voulut le saisir, il lui échappa des mains et se renversa directement sur le tapis persan d’Anne. Il ne se brisa pas, sa chute amortie par le tapis aussi épais qu’onéreux.

Amélia savait qu’elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise, mais elle n’arrivait pas à s’en inquiéter. Elle regarda le liquide imbiber les fibres, en s’étendant en une large tâche semblable à du sang et elle se mit à rire.

« Je suis maladoite… maladroite, d’solée. »

Amélia, sentant la pièce tourner autour d’elle, alla s’asseoir sur son lit. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre et se plaça juste à côté d’elle. Elle pouvait sentir son genou noueux toucher sa cuisse.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ?

\- Parce que ça t’intéresse vraiment ? lui répondit la jeune-fille sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Eh bien, figures-toi que, oui, ça m’intéresse, car je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu te retrouves à boire seule un lundi soir.

\- J’suis pas seule. T’es là, nan ?

\- Oui, je suis là, mais tu es d’accord que ce n’est pas habituel. Et puis la dernière fois, tu ne m’as pas semblé de celles qui boivent à s’en rendre malade.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Pas assez encore, mais je t’écoute.

\- Le turc… le truc c’est que je ne sais pas si je veux que tu me connais... Attends, nan. On dit pas « me connaisse » ? … C’est chiant le français. »

Thomas rigola d’une manière exagérée en se tenant les côtes. Quand il eut finit de rire, il en profita pour placer sa main – initialement sur sa propre jambe – sur celle d’Amélia.

« Bon, dis-moi. »

Amélia hésita un instant avant de se lancer dans une sorte de diatribe incohérente.

« La vérité, c’est que j’ai rien fait, ça fait des semaines que je fais rien, mais… mais c’est trop dur de faire des choses. Et en même temps je m’ennuie et j’ai peur et… et y’a cette petite fille... belle comme un cœur, avec des boucles noires incoaya…incroyables et elle est plus là, parce que tout le monde s’en fout, mais je ne m’en fous pas moi ! Nan j’te jure, j’m’en fous pas moi ! Mais qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Tu peux me dire ce que je pouvais faire ? Est-ce que tout le monde se sent aussi impuissant que moi ? »

Thomas sembla perdu.

« Je crois que je ne te suis pas vraiment Amélia.

\- Nan, bien sûr que tu ne me suis pas. Personne ne me suis. Tout le monde me quitte…

\- Moi je suis là.

\- Oui mais toi ça ne compte pas.

\- Bah merci.

\- En vrai je sais pouquoi… pourquoi tout le monde me quitte… Parce que quand je regarde la réalité, je la recouvre d’ombre comme un nuage. Je suis un nuage putain.

\- Mais non tu n’es pas un nuage, tu es le soleil, Amélia. »

La jeune fille roula des yeux, ce qui n’empêcha pas Thomas de continuer.

« D’ailleurs, tu n’as pas chaud ? Moi je meurs de chaud. »

Et pour appuyer son propos, il retira son pull avant d’inviter Amélia à faire de même. La jeune fille lui répondit « non » avant de continuer sa tirade.

« Et puis j’ai perdu mon travail au musée à cause d’un mec qui se souvient surement même pas de moi… Alors que moi je n’oublierai pas son visage. Tu peux me dire pourquoi je n’arrive pas à oublier son visage, moi ? »

Thomas secoua la tête. Il lui resservit un verre puis le lui tendit.

« Tu as l’air d’en avoir bien besoin.

\- Tu n’en prends pas, toi ?

\- Non, je dois me lever tôt demain matin. Mais continue. » 

Elle avala le verre d’une traite avant de poursuivre.

« Et pour couronner le tout, je suis presque sûre d’être asexuelle, et que personne ne voudra jamais passer sa vie avec moi… Putain, je vais finir seule comme une crotte. »

Elle se mit à rire, trouvant le mot « crotte » apparemment hilarant.

Elle allait continuer à se morfondre mais le jeune homme la coupa : « Attends, asexuée, tu as dit ?

\- Nan, « asexuelle », pas « asexuée », c’est pas pareil…

\- Comment ça « asexuelle » ?

\- Bah… elle se mit à rougir et elle eut un mal fou à poursuivre. J’ai pas de désir sexuel quoi.

\- Pff, j’y crois pas c’est impossible ! Tu n’as juste pas trouvé la bonne personne. C’est tout. »

Il dit cela avec une pointe de vexation dans son ton.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de lui demander timidement : « La dernière fois, c’était pourtant super, non ? »

Amélia n’osa pas le contrarier, alors elle préféra mentir.

« Oui c’était bien…

\- Juste bien ?

\- Euh…

\- Eh bien il faut qu’on recommence et je vais te prouver que ça n’existe pas les asexuels. Je vais être ton remède, tu vas voir. »

Il se leva et lui resservit un verre.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.

\- Si si, ça va te détendre, ton problème c’est que tu es trop tendue, Amélia. »

Pour appuyer son propos, il retira le gilet d’Amélia pour découvrir son épaule qu’il commença à masser. Il laissa ensuite glisser sa main vers sa cuisse.

Pour tenter de le couper, Amélia lui dit : « Je ne me sens pas très bien, j’ai la tête qui tourne.

\- Tu devrais te coucher, tu serais mieux sur le dos. »

Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit dans ses bras et guida son corps vers le matelas pour l’allonger sur le dos. Elle avait sa tête presque dans sa nuque et elle pouvait sentir son parfum si fort qu’elle en eut la nausée. Contre toute attente, une fois Amélia couchée, il se leva du lit et la jeune fille – bien que confuse – se sentit soulagée.

« Merci. »

Au moment où sa tête toucha l’oreiller, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner et elle perdit rapidement conscience.

Son repos ne fut pas bien long et, quand elle se réveilla, Thomas était assis sur elle ; complètement nu.

Il ne s’était pas levé pour la laisser dormir, mais pour se déshabiller. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu’il était en train de faire, mais elle n’arrivait pas à articuler. Son cerveau était comme pétrifié.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais il posa la main sur ses lèvres comme pour lui indiquer « chut » avant de dire : « Ne dis rien. Tu vas voir, tu vas prendre ton pied comme jamais ! Je sais que tu en as envie au fond de toi. »

Amélia n’eut pas la force de dire « non » et, malgré son regard paniqué, il n’hésita pas à enlever son t-shirt pour empoigner son sein. Il lui pinça le téton et, bien qu’elle eût mal, elle ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Thomas, prit apparemment son silence pour un encouragement puisqu’il ne tarda pas à baisser son bas de pyjama.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le retirer entièrement et se contenta de le baisser à la moitié de ses cuisses. Il agissait avec une sorte d’urgence et elle ne savait pas s’il voulait mimer la fougue, ou bien s’il voulait agir avant qu’elle finisse par se réveiller et ne lui demande d’arrêter. Avait-il conscience qu’elle n’en avait pas envie ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire, qu’il ne le savait pas au moins un peu au fond de lui.

Sans la prévenir, il plaça sa main sur ses parties intimes. Sa paume était encore plus froide et ses doigts encore plus osseux que la dernière fois, mais elle ne sursauta pas, comme si son corps avait déjà capitulé.

Il lui enfonça un doigt et le ressortit fièrement recouvert de mouille.

« Alors, je ne t’excite pas ? »

Amélia se sentit trahie par son propre corps. Elle aurait dû être en colère contre Thomas, mais elle était surtout énervée contre elle-même.

Elle n’arrivait pas à bouger, tous ses membres étaient engourdis et elle avait l’impression d’être faite de plomb. Seul son esprit embrumé était suffisamment léger pour se mouvoir et elle avait l’impression de survoler la scène, désincarnée.

Thomas était au-dessus d’elle et il avait placé ses mains sur le mur en face de lui. Son grand corps recouvrait le sien de son ombre et on l’apercevait à peine. Seules les quelques boucles rousses qui dépassaient de son emprise prouvaient qu’Amélia était encore bien là.

L’homme profita de son immobilité pour donner des coups de reins puissants, presque brutaux. Cela anima sa chair de secousses et elle sentit sa tête cogner machinalement contre le mur.

Au fur et à mesure que Thomas s’agitait, elle pouvait sentir encore plus fort son parfum mélangé à celui de sa sueur. Elle ne sut pas si elle avait plus envie de vomir ou de pleurer mais, une fois encore, son corps ne s’exécuta pas et elle sentit juste sa gorge se nouer.

Il accompagna les allers-retours incessants de ses hanches de grognements gutturaux proches de ceux d’un porc en rut. Il augmenta le rythme et elle sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. A bout de souffle, elle l’entendait répéter en boucle, à travers ses dents serrées : « t’aimes ça hein ?! ».

Il ne la regardait pas et se cramponnait au patchwork de sa grand-mère accroché en tête de lit.

Le tissu finit par lui tomber dessus, lui couvrant le visage. Elle ne sut pas s’il ne l’avait pas remarqué, mais il ne lui enleva pas et elle non plus. A cet instant, elle n’était même plus une personne pour lui mais juste un trou et elle se sentit comme une moins que rien.

La respiration du jeune homme s’accéléra encore un peu et Amélia perçut qu’il ne devait plus être loin de son orgasme. Alors, pour que cela s’arrête enfin, elle l’encouragea à finir en simulant.

Quand il éjacula, il arracha avec lui la guirlande lumineuse à laquelle il s’était accroché à défaut de ne plus pouvoir agripper la tenture.

Il se retira et se posa à côté d’Amélia. Il retira ensuite le tissu de son visage et lui sourit.

Amélia constata que la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

« Désolé pour la guirlande. Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté. »

Il dit cela en riant puis caressa l’épaule d’Amélia avant d’y déposer un baiser.

_« Désolé pour la guirlande », « Désolé pour la guirlande » Sérieusement ?!_

Il essaya de remettre l’ornement lumineux en place mais abandonna rapidement en lançant un regard coupable à Amélia. La jeune fille était hors d’elle, mais elle n’arrivait pas à laisser exploser sa colère.

« Alors, tu vois que c’était bien ! »

Amélia était au bord des larmes, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Thomas, alors elle ravala ses sanglots et hocha la tête avant de lui sourire faussement. Elle se tourna et, après avoir retrouvé suffisamment de calme pour stabiliser sa voix, elle parvint à lui dire : « Je suis vraiment fatiguée, ça ne te dérangerait pas de rentrer chez toi ? »

Elle avait envie de lui hurler de s’en aller et de ne jamais revenir, mais cela aurait révélé la gravité de ce qu’il lui avait fait et elle n’était pas prête à cela.

Le jeune homme sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Ça va ? _»_

_C’était avant qu’il fallait te poser la question_

« Je suis fatiguée.

\- Avec ce que tu as bu, ça ne m’étonne pas, tu vas avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain ! »

Il dit cela en riant, pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère, mais Amélia n’eut pas la force de faire semblant de rire. Elle monta la couverture jusqu’à son visage, comme pour lui indiquer qu’elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Il récupéra ses affaires et, avant de s’en aller, elle l’entendit revenir sur ses pas pour venir lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Dors bien Amélia, et on se revoit vite j’espère. »

_Putain, mais il n’a donc aucune idée !_

Quand Amélia entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière le jeune homme, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle frappa son coussin plusieurs fois avant d’hurler dedans. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et, quand elle retrouva une respiration normale, elle se sentit comme vidée.

Elle serra dans ses bras le patchwork.

Sa grand-mère avait réalisé la couverture pour sa naissance et sa mère l’avait emmaillotée dedans lors de son premier jour dans ce monde. Ensuite, à chaque fois qu’elle avait eu un chagrin, sa mère avait pris l’habitude de la couvrir avec et de caresser doucement son dos. Elle décrivait d’abord des cercles et, quand elle était suffisamment calmée, elle traçait des mots qu’Amélia devait deviner. Elle épelait ainsi des noms qu’elle trouvait drôles comme « cacatoès » ou « cucurbitacée » jusqu’à ce que sa fille ait retrouvé le sourire.

Amélia huma la couverture dans l’espoir d’y trouver un reste du parfum de sa mère, mais elle ne sentit que celui de la poussière et de la transpiration de Thomas.

Il avait réussi à souiller un des plus beaux souvenirs d’Amélia et il n’en avait aucune idée.

La jeune fille serra le tissu un peu plus fort et, juste avant que le sommeil ne la gagnât, elle aurait juré avoir senti sa mère lui caresser le dos.


	18. Jour 92

**« Elle ne croit plus en rien mais est bouleversée par la naissance de l’aube. »**

* * *

_toc toc toc_

« Humpf… »

Le bruit à la porte réveilla Amélia, mais la jeune fille décida de ne pas répondre. Elle remonta plutôt la couverture au dessus de sa tête, dans l’espoir que cela la fasse disparaître. Un léger silence passa et elle crut que l’importun était parti avant d’entendre la voix d’Anne de l’autre côté du bois lui dire doucement : « Amélia, je ne sais pas si vous êtes là, mais j’aurais vraiment besoin de récupérer mes affaires. »

La jeune fille n’avait pas quitté son lit depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait déjà entendu Anne frapper à sa porte deux fois, mais elle n’avait pas eu le courage de se lever et encore moins de papoter avec elle.

C’était bête, mais elle en voulait à la vieille dame.  
Alors qu’elle allait renoncer au monde, celle-ci l’en avait dissuadée, en lui rappelant tout ce qui valait la peine d’être vécu. Et, alors qu’elle était prête à s’ouvrir à nouveau, l’univers s’était montré dans toute sa cruauté, missionnant Thomas pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’y aurait jamais vraiment sa place.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre à Anne, mais celle-ci toqua à nouveau avant d’ajouter : « Je ne resterai pas longtemps, juste le temps de prendre mes affaires. Je dois partir en Bretagne cet après-midi. »

Amélia sentit l’urgence dans son ton et, comme elle ne pouvait pas garder les effets personnels d’Anne plus longtemps sans que cela ne devienne du vol, elle se leva finalement pour lui ouvrir.

En allant jusqu’à la porte, elle trébucha sur la bouteille de vin et manqua de tomber.

« Ça va là-dedans ?

\- Oui oui, une seconde, j’arrive. »

Quand Amélia ouvrit à Anne, celle-ci fit une drôle de tête. Elle scruta l’appartement du regard et Amélia réalisa qu’on aurait un peu dit un champ de bataille.

Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol, tout comme deux ou trois bouteilles d’alcool, et toutes ses plantes étaient mortes. La fenêtre recouverte de buée était la confirmation visuelle de ce qu’Anne avait senti en arrivant : l’appartement avait un grand besoin d’être aéré. Sans le patchwork, la tête de lit paraissait bien vide et le mur blanc s’offrait dans sa plus grande banalité. La guirlande arrachée avait laissé des trous béants dans le plâtre recouvert de moisi par endroit. Enfin, le précieux tapis persan était partiellement recouvert d’une tache de vin qui était passée du pourpre au marron en séchant.

Le regard d’Anne sembla s’arrêter sur le tapis et Amélia commença à bafouiller une excuse avant que la vieille dame ne la coupât : « Ça va Amélia ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour le tapis, je vais trouver un moyen de le nettoyer. »

La jeune fille dit cela en se mordillant le doigt et en regardant nerveusement ses pieds. Anne plaça doucement sa main sous le menton d’Amélia et inclina sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je me fiche du tapis. Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller. Vous êtes malade ? »

Elle plaça ensuite sa paume sur le front de la jeune-fille pour voir si elle avait de la température. Amélia recula pour se libérer des mains d’Anne.

« Oui oui, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste un peu patraque. J’ai dû manger quelque chose qui n’allait pas, mais ça va passer. »

Anne n’en crut pas un mot, mais elle n’insista pas, commençant à bien connaitre la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolée de m’imposer comme ça, mais je dois récupérer mes affaires. Je vais déménager en Bretagne.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aussi soudainement ?

\- Oui... Je … J’ai ma sœur qui ne va pas bien et je veux être là pour elle… »

Elle se racla la gorge pour chasser l’émotion dans sa voix avant de continuer sur un ton faussement enjoué : « Et puis, je serai plus proche de ma famille. Ça me fera du bien je pense. »

Amélia se sentit désemparée par la nouvelle.

« Je suis désolée pour vous et pour votre sœur… Je… Je vais vous aider à rassembler vos affaires. »

Les deux femmes ne dirent rien de plus et commencèrent à remplir les même sacs qu’Anne avait amenés chez Amélia quelques semaines plus tôt.

Anne allait vraiment repartir aussi vite de la vie d’Amélia qu’elle y était entrée. La jeune fille l’avait déjà comparé à une tempête mais, plus le temps passait, et plus elle réalisait que l’analogie était assez juste.  
Avec ses éclats de rire inélégants, sa curiosité obsessive, ses avis tranchés et ses anecdotes hilarantes, Anne avait l’énergie d’un ouragan qui n’épargnait rien ni personne sur son passage. Comme le calme après la tempête, Amélia redoutait l’état de désolation dans lequel elle allait la laisser après son départ et elle n’était pas sûre d’être prête à ramasser les morceaux.

Alors qu’elles avaient presque terminé, un bruit à la fenêtre fit sursauter les deux femmes qui étaient toutes les deux plongées dans leurs pensées. Amélia discerna la petite ombre derrière le voilage et se dépêcha d’aller ouvrir à l’oiseau.

Anne s’approcha doucement de la fenêtre et fut surprise de découvrir le volatile dans les mains de la jeune-fille. Elle s’arrêta net, ne voulant pas faire de bruit de peur de le faire fuir. Amélia le reposa dans sa jardinière et alla chercher dans sa cuisine un peu de brioche. L’oiseau vit Anne et il se figea. Il la toisa du regard pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait se demander s’il valait mieux fuir ou attendre d’être nourri. La faim gagna apparemment sur la peur puisqu’il décida de rester.

Il accepta goulument la brioche de la main d’Amélia, puis se laissa caresser le ventre pendant quelques minutes avant de s’envoler pour reprendre le cours de sa vie, repu.

« Je ne savais pas que j’avais Blanche Neige pour voisine ! »

Amélia sourit avant d’expliquer : « Il y a quelques mois, il s’est cogné dans mon carreau et j’ai bien cru qu’il était mort. Il ne bougeait plus dans ma jardinière alors j’ai massé son torse et il a fini par revenir à lui. Il avait l’air bien sonné, alors je lui ai donné de l’eau sucrée et, depuis, il vient me réclamer à manger de temps en temps.

\- Vous savez que c’était une très jeune grive ? Une « grive mauvis » même. C’est très rare à Paris !

\- Non je ne savais pas, je pensais que c’était un moineau un peu bizarre !

\- « Un moineau » ?! »

Anne manqua de s’étouffer en entendant cela.

« Mais c’est beaucoup plus petit un moineau ! Quand elle sera adulte, elle fera presque le double de taille.

\- « Elle » ?

\- Bah oui, ça se voit bien que c’est une femelle. »

Amélia ria devant le ton supérieur d’Anne.

« Excusez-moi mais je n’ai pas pris d’option « ornithologie » à la fac.

\- Oui et ça se voit ! Un « gros moineau », nan mais quand même ! Si mon père vous entendait, il se retournerait deux fois dans sa tombe ! »

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur et Anne ajouta : « Mon père était un dingue d’ornithologie. J’avais l’impression qu’il connaissait tous les oiseaux. Il savait même distinguer plus d’une vingtaine de chants différents. Je me souviens que, certains weekends, il nous emmenait ma mère et moi à la campagne pour aller observer les oiseaux. Et je peux vous dire qu’à seize ans, ce n’était pas la façon dont je voulais passer mes fins de semaine !

\- En effet, je peux comprendre, s’amusa Amélia.

\- Quand j’ai présenté Hector à mes parents, mon père a insisté pour lui montrer comment utiliser un appeau, j’étais mortifiée ! »

Anne ria et se déplaça de la fenêtre vers la table pour s’y asseoir. Elle semblait à bout de souffle. Amélia lui servit un verre d’eau et, après avoir bu une gorgée, elle continua : « Même si je trouvais ça ennuyant à mourir, je me surprends aujourd’hui à regarder vers le ciel pour tenter d’apercevoir certaines espèces selon les saisons. Je pense que devenir ennuyeux est inévitable avec le temps. Il faut croire que cela va de pair avec la sagesse.

\- Moi je ne vous trouve pas ennuyeuse, Anne. Bien au contraire !

\- Vous êtes mignonne, Amélia. Nos échanges vont me manquer quand je serai partie.

\- A moi aussi. »

Après avoir dit cela, les deux femmes sentirent peser sur leur amitié le poids inéluctable des adieux dont aucune d’entre elles ne semblaient prête à accepter l’imminence.

Après un léger silence, Amélia remarqua: « Et parmi l’infinité d’œuvres que vous auriez pu étudier, vous en avez choisi une dont le sujet principal est un aigle.

\- Je n’avais jamais fait le rapprochement ! Le destin a de drôles de manières de se manifester, parfois. Si le paradis existe, je suis sûre que mon père doit bien rigoler depuis le ciel de me voir ainsi obsédée par ce foutu volatile ! »

Amélia proposa un thé à Anne et quand elle eut servi sa tasse, elle se plaça sur son lit en tailleur. Cela lui rappela la première fois qu’elle était venue chez elle, et elle eut un pincement au cœur.

« Vous savez, la grive mauvis est connue pour sa thanatose, donc je ne suis pas étonnée par l’attitude de celle qu’on a vue tout à l’heure.

\- Sa « thanatose » ?

\- Oui, c’est quand les animaux font semblant d’être morts pour se protéger.

\- Comme les opossums ?

\- Oui, c’est ça.

\- Je ne savais pas que les oiseaux pouvaient faire ça.

\- Pas tous, mais la grive mauvis, oui. Normalement, c’est pour se protéger des prédateurs, mais dans les grandes villes comme Paris, il arrive qu’elles fassent cela pour obtenir des humains qu’ils les nourrissent en hiver.

\- Je me suis bien fait avoir ! Moi qui pensais l’avoir ramenée à la vie !

\- Sa vie n’était peut-être pas en danger, mais vous avez pris soin d’elle quand elle en avait besoin et c’est déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu’aurait fait la plupart des gens. Si vous n’aviez pas été spéciale à ses yeux, elle ne serait pas revenue vous voir après avoir obtenu ce qu’elle voulait. »

Anne laissa passer un moment avant de dire, en regardant Amélia dans les yeux : « Pour les grives, la thanatose n’est pas seulement un mécanisme de défense, c’est aussi un appel à l’aide silencieux. Faire le mort ne permet pas de faire disparaître tous les dangers de ce monde et, parfois, chercher les mains tendues est la seule solution. »

Amélia lança un regard surpris à Anne, étonnée de la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation. Elle ne pouvait être qu’impressionnée par la pirouette que venait de faire la vieille dame. _Était-elle en train de faire une thanatose ?_

Anne ne la laissa pas considérer la question puisqu’elle regarda sa montre et annonça qu’elle devait s’en aller. Anne insista pour que la jeune fille gardât la reproduction de l’aigle blessé et le tapis persan et, après une longue négociation, Amélia accepta en la remerciant avec profusion.

Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers, les bras chargés d’affaires, et Amélia eut une impression de déjà-vu. Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser que la boucle était bouclée et sa gorge se noua.

« Je vous remercie, Amélia. Pour tout. Vous êtes une jeune fille bien et vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de vous quand je serai partie.

\- Pourquoi cela ressemble à un adieu ? Je n’aime pas trop ça.

\- Non ce n’est pas un « adieu », promis… Attendez. »

Anne entra chez elle pour récupérer un papier et un stylo.

« Voilà. Vous avez mon adresse. Comme ça, vous pourrez m’écrire ou me rendre visite et, si je rentre à Paris, je saurai où vous trouver. »

Amélia lut le papier et elle nota qu’en dessous de l’adresse, Anne avait ajouté :

« Vous êtes un rayon de soleil dans mon existence, signé : Mme Commère ».

Anne lui fit un clin d’œil et elle rigola.

Un silence s’installa entre les deux femmes mais on pouvait sentir qu’elles voulaient se dire encore un millier de chose. Anne s’avança vers Amélia pour la prendre dans ses bras. L’étreinte était trop longue pour ce qui était considéré comme convenable entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis aussi peu de temps, mais leur amitié n’avait rien de convenable et elles ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Anne brisa le silence la première :

« Vous me promettez de faire attention à vous ?

\- Oui. Promis.

\- D’accord, parfait.

\- Parfait. »

Amélia sourit à Anne et décida de remonter à son appartement sans plus de cérémonie. Elle détestait les au revoir. Elle sentit le regard de la vieille dame dans son dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle eut disparu de sa vue. Elle ferma sa porte sans se retourner et lâcha un long soupir.

Elle aurait dû se réjouir de pouvoir retourner à sa vie d’imbécile heureuse dont Anne avait essayé de la détourner mais, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avait détesté chaque minute de ces trois derniers mois où Anne n’avait pas été là.


	19. Jour 93

**« Parfois les humains ont juste besoin de rester à un endroit et de souffrir. » [David Foster Wallace]**

* * *

Ce jour-là, elle ne fit rien d’autre que rester dans son lit à regarder son plafond.  
Elle compta inlassablement les flocons de moisissure pour tenter de détourner son attention de la pression douloureuse qu’exerçait la solitude sur son cœur déjà meurtri.

Quand Amélia était petite, elle passait des heures dans le garage avec sa mère qui était toujours occupée à réparer des choses ou à bricoler. Amélia se souvint l’observer silencieusement alors que ses mains s’affairaient avec précision et soin.

Une fois, alors qu’elle recollait les morceaux d’un pot en terre cuite, qu’Amélia avait malencontreusement échappé au sol, sa mère lui avait expliqué qu’au japon, il y avait un art qui consistait à réparer les pots cassés avec de l’or. Elle lui montra des photos de ce qu’on appelait le "Kintsugi" et la petite fille fut fascinée. Au-delà de la beauté des réalisations, elle se souvint s’être dit qu’on pouvait être brisé et beau à la fois et elle trouva du réconfort dans l’idée.

Amélia avait toujours avancé avec précaution pour ne pas ébrécher la fine porcelaine qui lui servait d’enveloppe. Elle avait, malgré tout, accumulé au fil des années des craquelures et elle était étonnée de se voir toujours debout.

Quand elle avait vu mourir la petite fille sur le trottoir en bas de chez elle, Amélia avait senti la céramique se casser. Elle n’avait pas osé bouger pour ne pas éparpiller les morceaux et elle aurait pu rester indéfiniment paralysée si Anne n’était pas venue recoller un à un les éclats.

Après le désastre de la soirée avec Thomas, Amélia s’était sentie à nouveau brisée, comme si les soudures dorées n’avaient pas tenu. Elle avait lutté pour contenir les fragments, mais le départ d’Anne les avait comme projetés à des kilomètres de son centre et elle n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait pouvoir rassembler les miettes.


	20. Jour 96

_« Salut Amé’ je suis rentrée des îles Canaries la semaine dernière, c’était incroyable ! Je suis pressée de te raconter tout ça. On se voit bientôt j’espère. Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps ! On n'a jamais passé autant de temps séparées et ma meilleure amie me manque… Rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message. Bisous. »_


	21. Jour 97

_« Amélia, c’est Julie. Comme tu ne réponds pas à mes sms, je retente ma chance par téléphone. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas répondre au téléphone, mais là ce n’est que moi. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras le temps. Tu me manques et tu manques à Pistache. Cette saleté de chat a fait la vie dure à ma mère pendant qu’elle le gardait. Il faudra que je te raconte ça, tu vas bien rigoler. D’ailleurs, ma mère me demandait quand tu allais passer à la maison pour manger. Je crois que tu lui manques encore plus qu’à Pistache. Bon, j’arrête de pourrir ta boite vocale et je m’arrête là. Bisous. »_


	22. Jour 98

_« Amélia, c’est encore moi. Je commence à m’inquiéter. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. »_

_…_

_« Amé’, c’est toujours moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder ton téléphone ? Je vais… »_

_…_

_« Saloperie de répondeur ! Ça a coupé. Je disais… Ah oui, si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite je vais venir jusque chez toi et défoncer ta porte ! Et tu sais que je ne rigole pas ! »_

_…_

_« Désolée de m’être énervée… rappelle-moi s’il te plait. Bisous. »_


	23. Jour 99

**« J'ai toujours considéré l'empathie comme le privilège des invisibles, des observateurs qui sont timides précisément parce qu'ils ressentent trop - parce qu'il est accablant de dire même un seul mot lorsque vous ressentez chaque étincelle de nuance dans la pièce. » [Leslie Jamison]**

* * *

_« Amélia, je suis dans ton immeuble, comme je n’avais pas le code, ton gentil concierge m’a laissée rentrer et … Comment vous vous appelez ? José … si tu n’ouvres pas je n’hésiterais pas à demander à José d’ouvrir ta porte. Donc si tu es nue, je te conseille de t’habiller ou bien d’accepter de m’ouvrir. Et si tu acceptes de m’ouvrir, n’hésite pas à t’habiller d’abord ! »_

Julie monta les escaliers des quatre étages avec urgence. José avait du mal à suivre son rythme et elle pouvait entendre l’essoufflé à un palier d’écart d’elle. La première chose qu’elle vit était de la lumière sous la porte d’Amélia. Un grand jour laissait passer le froid et Julie avait dit plusieurs fois à Amélia qu’elle devrait acheter un bas de porte. Elle était pour une fois contente de sa mauvaise habitude de toujours tout remettre à plus tard.

« Amélia, je sais que tu es là-dedans. Je vois de la lumière sous ta porte. »

Elle entendit du bruit dans l’appartement et elle fut infiniment soulagée. À aucun moment elle n’avait voulu envisager le pire, mais elle n’avait pas réussi à faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu’Amélia avait peut-être fait une bêtise.

Amélia était à la fois la personne la plus forte et la plus fragile qu’elle connaissait. Quand elle avait perdu sa mère, elle ne s’était pas écroulée un seul moment, trop concentrée à aider son père à surmonter son deuil. Mais elle avait aussi une sensibilité à fleur de peau qui pouvait parfois la pousser à se refermer sur elle-même, submergée par ses émotions.

« Amélia, tu veux bien m’ouvrir s’il-te-plait ? »

Elle entendit des pas étouffés sur la moquette approcher doucement, suivis d’une petite voix.

« Julie ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va. Tu peux t’en aller maintenant ?

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j’ouvre ?

\- Non c’est bon José, vous pouvez y aller. Merci. »

Julie s’assit dos à la porte et elle entendit Amélia faire la même chose de l’autre côté.

« Tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais à quel point je peux être bornée et je pense qu’il est inutile de te dire que je compte rester devant ta porte jusqu’à ce que tu m’ouvres. Donc, si tu pouvais m’éviter d’attendre des heures assise dans le froid et m’ouvrir tout de suite, tu nous économiserais un mal de fesses à toutes les deux. Car oui, si tu ne m’ouvres pas très vite, je n’hésiterai pas une seconde à te botter les fesses, Amélia. »

Elle entendit un soupir et, après quelques secondes, elle reconnut le bruit inimitable des verrous et de la serrure et Amélia lui ouvrit la porte.

L’appartement n’avait pas bougé depuis la dernière visite d’Anne. Il était toujours dans un état piteux et l’odeur de renfermé portait au cœur. Julie regarda la scène et elle eut une grande difficulté à cacher sa stupéfaction. Son visage s’arrêta sur celui d’Amélia et elle faillit ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos et paraissait presque maigre. Ses pommettes apparaissaient saillantes et ses yeux étaient tellement cerclés de noir qu’ils semblaient être rentrés dans leur orbite. Ses veines ressortaient sous sa peau diaphane et lui donnaient une carnation verte. Avec sa chemise de nuit blanche et son teint frelaté, elle s’accordait parfaitement avec le décor opalin, pourri par la moiteur.

C’était comme si elle n’existait plus. Seule l’humeur brillante de ses yeux attestait qu’elle était encore bien là. Amélia tenta d’ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle la referma aussitôt et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Julie la serra contre elle et Amélia y pleura sans retenue. Elle s’accrocha à son amie comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle s’écroula dans ses bras. Julie eut du mal à la retenir alors elle se laissa tomber avec elle, en accompagnant leurs deux corps jusqu’au sol.

Amélia était secouée de violents sanglots, et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Julie lui caressait le dos et la berçait d’avant en arrière en répétant en boucle « je suis là, ça va aller » comme une conjuration.

Amélia finit par se calmer, mais elle continua à pleurer en silence et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent assises au sol un bon moment. Elles n’avaient pas eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière elles, et un voisin descendant les escaliers leur jeta un coup-d’œil curieux que Julie chassa d’un signe de la main et d’un regard lui indiquant de se mêler de ses affaires.

En bougeant, son genou craqua bruyamment, brisant le silence et indiquant très clairement l’inconfort de leur position. Amélia laissa échapper un petit rire avant de dire : « Je suis vraiment pathétique, hein ?

\- Mais non, allez viens, on va se poser sur ton lit, on sera mieux. »

Les deux amies s’installèrent tête-bêche sur le lit, comme elles avaient pris l’habitude de le faire depuis qu’elles étaient petites. Elles se tenaient dans les bras et elles n’étaient plus qu’un nœud confus de membres entremêlés. Il était difficile de dire où commençait l’une et où se terminait l’autre.

Julie continuait à caresser le dos d’Amélia et, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle tenta de lui demander : « Tu veux m’en parler ? »

Amélia regarda Julie dans les yeux et son regard s’embruma à nouveau. Elle respira avant de dire d’une voix tremblante : « Est-ce qu’on peut regarder l’épisode de _Friends_ avec le voisin tout nu plutôt ? »

Julie hocha la tête.

« D’accord, oui faisons ça. Mais quand tu seras prête je serais là.

\- Je sais… Merci. »

En disant cela, Amélia se remit à pleurer.

« Oh bah non ! »

∞∞∞

Après avoir regardé plusieurs épisodes dans un silence confortable, Amélia se racla la gorge avant de dire doucement : « Je ne sais pas si tu crois au karma, mais si ça existe, j’ai sûrement dû être une personne horrible dans une vie antérieure. »

Après cela, elle raconta tout à sa meilleure amie : son licenciement, la mort de la petite fille, les insomnies, l’alcool, les drogues et Thomas. Julie la laissa parler en hochant la tête et en caressant son bras pour l’inviter à continuer quand elle avait du mal à finir ses phrases. Elle n’omit aucun détail et, à mesure qu’elle racontait ses mésaventures, elle pouvait sentir Julie se tendre. Amélia ne savait pas encore lire dans les pensées, mais elle pouvait clairement discerner de la colère, du dégoût et de la culpabilité dans le regard de son amie.

Elle finit par dire : « Parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi. Pourquoi les choses qui rendent les gens heureux, ne marchent-elles pas du tout avec moi ?

\- Tu sais, ces gens dont tu parles, c’est autant toi et moi, que Beyoncé ou Sandrine-de-la-compta’. Je pense que dans l’intimité, on aime tous des choses différentes. Peut-être que Beyoncé est fan de tricot et que Sandrine passe ses week-ends à regarder du catch. »

L’image fit sourire Amélia qui s’imagina une comptable affublée d’un costume de lucha libre en train de virevolter sur un ring.

« Le sexe, l’alcool, la drogue… on nous fait croire que c’est ultra cool et, je vais être honnête, moi-même j’aime plutôt bien tout ça. Mais ça n’a pas à être la tasse de thé de tout le monde, et tant mieux d’ailleurs. Tu imagines un peu la tronche du monde si on passait tous notre temps à baiser et à boire ? Ce serait l’horreur ! »

Julie rajusta l’oreiller sous sa tête et elle regarda en direction d’Amélia qui évitait sciemment son regard avant de poursuivre.

« Je sais que je n’étais pas aussi attentive que toi dans les cours de philo au lycée, mais une chose dont je me souviens, c’est que c’est impossible de définir clairement le bonheur et encore moins d’en trouver la recette. Si des gars comme Aristote, Kant ou encore Heidegger se sont cramé les neurones sur la question, tu te doutes que ce n’est pas deux petites meufs comme nous, assises sur ton lit qui allons régler le problème en deux-deux. Par contre, ce dont je suis presque sûre, c’est que ce n’est pas en prétendant être quelqu’un d’autre que cela va t’aider à t’en rapprocher. Bien au contraire même, on ne peut pas s’échapper à soi-même, ni décider de ne plus se voir. La vie est trop courte pour la passer à prétendre. »

Amélia était un peu surprise par la réponse de Julie. Elle, qui se caractérisait davantage par son apparente désinvolture, semblait avoir bien réfléchi au sujet. Elle avait percé à jour Amélia avec une étonnante lucidité, et elle se sentit un peu attaquée par la remarque de sa meilleure amie.

Elle eut l’impression de devoir se défendre, ou au moins de s’expliquer, alors elle tenta fébrilement : « Je ne cherchais pas nécessairement à être quelqu’un d’autre, mais juste à tester un mode d’existence différent du mien. Je voulais juste voir si la vie était plus douce quand on n’était au courant de rien. J’ai l’impression que chaque jour amène son lot de désolation et qu’on est complètement impuissants. Puisqu’on ne peut rien faire, alors pourquoi savoir ? »

Julie ne répondit pas tout de suite à Amélia, et quand celle-ci lui jeta un regard, elle put voir qu’elle fronçait les sourcils, le regard animé par une intensité qui ne pouvait être que celle de la réflexion. Quand elle prit la parole, elle ne se démonta pas face au discours défaitiste d’Amélia.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que ton problème soit vraiment avec le savoir, mais avec l’empathie plutôt. Tu es une des personnes les plus empathiques que je connaisse. Je te jure, une vraie éponge à émotion ! »

Julie esquissa un petit rire et on pouvait sentir que son ton s’animait à mesure qu’elle parlait.

« Souvent, quand les gens me parlent de toi, la première chose qu’ils me disent c’est : « Amélia a l’air d’être très timide, non ? » ou « elle ne parle pas beaucoup Amélia », mais ce qu’ils n’ont pas compris, c’est à quel point ça peut être paralysant de ressentir chaque émotion dans la pièce dans laquelle on se trouve. Et je me doute que ça ne doit pas toujours être facile à vivre, mais putain ce que ça te rend intéressante !  
Tu as un regard sur le monde unique. Tu vois des choses que, la plupart du temps, je ne remarque même pas ! C’est comme un super-pouvoir ; tu vois et tu révèles l’invisible Amélia ! Ce n’est pas rien, merde !  
Si tu peux voir tout de suite l’ironie sous-jacente à n’importe quelle situation, tu peux aussi remarquer la manière dont la lumière se diffracte en des milliers d’étoiles lorsqu’elle rencontre les crêtes de l’eau sur la Seine et avoir envie de pleurer. La nature se casse le cul à nous offrir tous les jours des spectacles incroyables et la majorité d’entre nous n’est même pas capable d’en apprécier la magie, mais pas toi, Amélia. C’est parce qu’il y a des gens comme toi que le monde se révèle dans ce qu’il a de plus cruel, mais aussi de plus beau.  
Je comprends à quel point ça peut être dur d’être connectée aux choses et aux personnes autour de toi aussi fortement. Tu te sens responsable de tout, et tu ne peux même pas détourner le regard car cela ne chasse pas la culpabilité dans tes tripes. Mais tu n’as pas le choix d’apprendre à supporter le poids du monde ou le laisser t’écraser.  
Aimer et vivre demandent un courage de dingue, c’est pour cela que c’est une aventure qu’on ne peut pas faire seul. Alors promets-moi que, quand les choses te paraitront insupportables et le monde trop écrasant, tu viendras me voir. »

Julie était à court de souffle. Elle avait débité sa longue tirade d’une seule traite, ne se laissant pas le temps de respirer. Il fallait que les mots sortent et Amélia prit chacun d’entre eux dans la face avec la force d’un train lancé à pleine vitesse. L’idée qu’on puisse la connaitre et l’aimer autant lui sembla incompréhensible. Comment elle avait elle eu autant de chance de rencontrer Julie, cela la dépassait. Son cœur débordait et elle n’arriva pas à retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

Elle répondit, la voix tremblante : « Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas de « oui » en l’air ! Tu sais, j’ai eu vraiment peur, Amélia, et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à monter tes escalier avec la boule au ventre, en imaginant le pire. D’accord ? »

Julie se laissa submerger à son tour par l’émotion et une grosse larme coula le long de sa joue, y laissant une traînée noire de mascara.

« Oui. D’accord. Promis. Je… Je… C’est que je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter et encore moins être un fardeau pour toi.

\- Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau. Je ne dis pas que tu ne vas pas me saouler parfois, mais je préfère que tu me saoules, plutôt que de ne pas t’avoir dans ma vie. Et, de toute façon, ce n’est pas à toi de faire le choix pour moi. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Bon, parfait. Fais-moi un câlin maintenant ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’Amélia n’avait pas fermé l’œil, alors il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s’endormir dans les bras de son amie. Julie n’osa pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Elle attrapa, non sans mal, la couverture au bout du lit et elle la passa sur leurs deux corps blottis. Elle continua à lui caresser le dos pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil la gagne à son tour.


	24. Jour 100

**« La vie vous brisera. Personne ne peut vous protéger contre cela, et vivre seul ne vous protégera pas non plus, car la solitude vous brisera également avec son désir. » [Louise Erdrich]**

* * *

Amélia fut réveillée par le bruit des œillets des rideaux glissant sur la tringle en métal au-dessus de sa fenêtre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par un soleil éclatant qui inonda la pièce de ses rayons dorés.

« Il fait trop beau aujourd’hui pour garder les rideaux fermés !

\- Bonjour Julie.

\- Bonjour Amélia. Tu as bien dormi j’espère, car moi très mal. Déjà, j’ai le bras tout engourdi, et ensuite tu as piqué toutes les couvertures. Ah, et tu baves aussi. »

Pour toute réponse, Amélia émit un grognement et plaça son bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière aveuglante. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d’œil à son amie. Julie était radieuse. Elle portait une blouse d’Amélia à l’imprimé floral. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval faussement décoiffée et, à la lumière du jour, on pouvait voir qu’elle avait encore son bronzage des Iles Canaries.

Elle n’attendit pas l’approbation d’Amélia pour ouvrir la fenêtre – enfin, pour _essayer_ d’ouvrir la fenêtre dont le bois gonflé par l’humidité refusait de coopérer. Elle tira de toutes ses forces et celle-ci finit par céder dans un gros craquement qui résonna dans l’appartement. L’air frais entra avec force, chassant sans retenue l’air vicié à l’extérieur.

Le froid mordit le visage d’Amélia qui s’empressa de disparaître sous sa couette. Julie ne la laissa pas faire et tira sur son bouclier de fortune. Elle renifla le drap et demanda : « Depuis combien de temps tu n’as pas lavé ça ?

\- Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir étant donné que tu viens de dormir dedans.

\- Ough ! Non ! Amélia, mais c’est dégueu ! »

Julie lui lança son pull « la meilleure des grand-mères » avant d’ajouter : « Allez, enfile-ça et lève-toi, on a du ménage à faire ! »

Amélia grogna à nouveau, mais s’exécuta tout de même.

« Tu es une amie horrible. »

Julie, lui fit signe de regarder sur la table et elle vit qu’une tasse de thé fumante l’y attendait.

« Bon ok, tu es une amie médiocre.

\- Médiocre ? »

Elle pointa du doigt le placard de la cuisine et quand Amélia regarda dedans, elle y vit des croissants encore chauds venant de la boulangerie d’en bas.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! Tu ne pourrais pas être 25% moins parfaite de temps en temps, pour que l’écart entre nous soit moins flagrant ? Parfois, j’ai l’impression que dans notre amitié, tu es la magnifique pomme et moi le cageot.

\- Ne dis pas des bêtises, tu n’es pas un cageot, tu es au moins un joli panier en osier.

\- « Un panier » ? Super, merci. »

Pendant qu’Amélia buvait son thé – ou du moins, soufflait dessus en attendant qu’il refroidisse – Julie commençait à s’affairer dans l’appartement. Elle avait pris un grand sac poubelle et y jetait tout ce qui traînait par terre, même certains couverts sales recouverts de moisi.

Amélia lui lança un regard curieux.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour laver ça. Y a tout un écosystème qui s’est développé là-dessus. Et tu comptes me regarder faire ou tu vas finir par me donner un coup de main ? »

Julie récupéra dans le meuble sous l’évier de la cuisine, une petite boite à vis et elle y saisit une poignée de clous et un petit marteau.

« Attends, j’avais ça dans mon placard, moi ? »

Julie éclata de rire.

« Ton père te l'a laissée la dernière fois qu’il est venu ici. Je n’arrive pas à croire que je m’en souvienne et pas toi. Tu n’es pas croyable ! »

Julie refixa la guirlande au mur et, avec l’aide d’Amélia ,elle raccrocha également le patchwork à son ancienne place.

« Ça va certainement être la question la plus bizarre que je t’aurai posée mais, est ce que tu pourras ramener ton parfum, la prochaine fois que tu viendras? J’aimerais en mettre un peu sur la couverture de ma grand-mère. »

Julie fit une drôle de tête, mais elle acquiesça sans poser de question. Son regard se posa sur le tableau de l’aigle qui était tombé derrière la table et elle demanda : « C’est quoi ça ? »

Amélia dut se baisser pour voir ce que Julie montrait du doigt.

« Euh… C’est ma voisine Anne qui me l’a offert avant de déménager.

\- Ah et tu n’as pas pu refuser, du coup tu l’as planqué là. C’est vrai qu’il fait un peu vieillot, je n’aurais pas su quoi en faire non plus !

\- Mais non je ne l’ai pas planqué, il est juste tombé de la table. Et je te signale que c’est une copie d’un Rosa Bonheur et pas une simple croûte, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Rosa Bonheur, comme la péniche ? »

Amélia soupira et se pinça le haut du nez de manière dramatique.

« Oui, comme la péniche.

\- Il faudrait lui trouver une meilleure place.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a deux secondes.

\- C’est toi l’experte en Art, pas moi. Si tu me dis que c’est un chef-d’œuvre, je te crois. Et maintenant que j’ai trouvé les clous, pas d’excuse pour ne pas l’accrocher au mur. »

Les deux jeune femmes s’exécutèrent et, après un long moment à débattre de si le tableau était droit ou non, elles restèrent silencieuses à regarder la peinture.

« Il fout un peu le vertige non ? »

Amélia rigola.

« Oui, quand tu le regardes longtemps, tu as l’impression que l’aigle tombe à l’infini.

\- Et ta voisine Anne te l’a offert comme ça, en passant ? »

Amélia expliqua à Julie sa rencontre avec Anne, la fuite d’eau chez elle, sa thèse et leurs après-midi à discuter. En racontant tout cela, elle réalisa qu’Anne n’avait pas seulement été sa voisine, mais belle et bien son amie. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant à quel point Anne lui manquait déjà.

« Donc, pendant que j’avais le dos tournée, tu en as profité pour me remplacer par une vieille dame ? »

Julie prit un ton faussement attristé avant de continuer son mélodrame.

« C’est parce qu’elle fait des bons petits plats et s’y connait mieux en Art que moi ? C’est ça ? » 

Amélia tenta de répondre, amusée par le cinéma de son amie, mais celle-ci plaça son index devant sa bouche et continua : « Ne dis rien, c’est déjà assez dur comme ça ! Mais je comprends, comment aurais-je pu la concurrencer ?

\- Mais arrête de dire des bêtises. Ce que je retiens, c’est que, pendant que tu te dorais la pilule en Espagne, moi je tapais la causette à une septuagénaire, un peu commère sur les bords, donc il n’y a pas de quoi être jalouse. Vraiment. »

Un léger silence passa et Julie confessa plus sérieusement.

« En vrai, je suis contente de savoir que tu n’étais pas toute seule ces dernières semaines. Je suis presque triste de ne pas l’avoir rencontrée avant qu’elle ne parte.

\- Moi aussi j’aurais bien aimé que vous vous rencontriez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que vous vous seriez bien entendues. Un peu trop même. »

Julie appuya sur le bord du cadre pour le remettre droit avant de dire : « Et elle a consacré une thèse à un tableau avec seulement un piaf dessus ? J’ai du mal à croire qu’il y ait beaucoup de choses à en dire. »

Amélia ne voulait pas l’avouer, mais elle attendait impatiemment que Julie pose la question depuis qu’elle avait évoqué la thèse d’Anne. Elle eut du mal à cacher son excitation quand elle répondit : « Et bien figure-toi qu’il y a un million de choses à dire. Assis-toi et prends un thé car ça risque de prendre un peu de temps ! »

Julie éclata de rire mais s’exécuta malgré tout.

Amélia n’avait pas exagéré et elle n’épargna aucun détail. Julie eut le droit à la biographie complète de Rosa Bonheur, un cours d’histoire sur la guerre de 1870, une énumération exhaustive des démarches à faire pour demander d’analyser une toile, ainsi que des explications très précises des différentes techniques d’analyse et de leurs principes de fonctionnement.

Elle raconta chacune de leurs découvertes comme si Anne et elle avaient percé à jour le secret de la Joconde. Pour accompagner son « roman épique », Amélia faisait de grands gestes et bougeait frénétiquement dans sa chambre.

Julie la suivait des yeux dans sa déambulation de droite à gauche comme si elle regardait un match de ping-pong. Elle ne retint même pas un dixième des explications de son amie, mais la voir ainsi, animée d’une joie intense alors qu’elle racontait ses recherches, suffisait à garder son attention.

« Et la carte colle ! Tu imagines ça ?! La carte colle !

\- Oui c’est dingue. Tu devrais continuer à creuser le mystère, vous n’êtes vraiment pas très loin. »

Amélia se frotta le crâne avant d’enfin s’arrêter de marcher pour s’asseoir à côté de son amie.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Maintenant qu’Anne est partie, ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Je trouve ça dommage. Je ne t’ai jamais vue aussi passionnée par un truc depuis le lycée ! Si c’est quelque chose qui te rend heureuse, tu devrais t’y accrocher, je pense.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui j’en suis sûre même ! Tu sais, à propos de ce dont on parlait hier, j’y ai réfléchi et je pense que le bonheur peut prendre plein de formes différentes, certaines plus communes que d’autres. Et quand il apparait dans des formes plus étranges, il faut être capable de le voir pour l’accueillir. Parce que parfois, percer les mystères d’un tableau en mangeant du gratin avec une vieille dame, c’est ça le bonheur. Enfin, bref. Là où je voulais en venir, c’est que je trouve ça dommage de renoncer à apprendre de nouvelles choses par peur de souffrir, quand la connaissance te procure une émotion comparable à peu d’autres.

 _\- «_ To feel nothing as to not feel anything, what a waste _»._

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans _Call me by your name_ , le père d’Elio lui dit ça à la fin. On a vu ce film ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas me rappeler de tous les dialogues des films que je vois. Mais oui, en gros, c’est l’idée. »

Amélia sourit et donna un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule de Julie, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« Qui aurait pensé que j’étais amie avec la version humaine, féminine et jeune de maitre yoda ?

\- Eh oui, qu’est-ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas qu’un physique.

\- Pfff. Tais-toi. »

Julie ouvra la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais elle se ravisa. Elle joua nerveusement avec son chemisier avant de dire avec hésitation : « Amélia ? Tant qu’on est dans la discussion poignante à cœur ouvert et tout ça…

\- Hum ?

\- Ce connard de Thomas. Ce qu’il a fait, ce n’est pas normal. Ce n’est pas excusable.

\- Je sais.

\- Il a abusé de toi.

\- Je sais. »

Julie aurait voulu insister davantage, mais Amélia se referma comme un coquillage à la simple mention du nom du jeune homme. Elle décida que cela faisait déjà beaucoup de choses à digérer en 24 heures, alors elle n’ajouta rien. Elle prit la main de son amie et la caressa avec son pouce.

Le silence encouragea la jeune femme à parler et Amélia se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de dire : « La première fois qu’on l’a fait, c’était pour me prouver que j’étais normale, la seconde fois c’est lui qui voulait me le prouver.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, j’ai eu pas mal le temps d’y réfléchir et je crois que le sexe ce n’est pas mon truc et que ça ne le sera certainement jamais.

\- D’accord.

\- Comment ça « d’accord » ? Tu ne me dis pas que je n’ai pas trouvé la bonne personne, ou que je devrais voir un psy ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi je te dirais ça ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu ne veuilles pas le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais me trouver bizarre.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je te trouve bizarre et, crois-moi, ça n’a aucun rapport avec ta sexualité. »

Amélia donna une petite tape sur l’épaule de son amie avant de continuer dans un murmure : « Thomas m’a dit que ça n’existait pas les gens asexuels…

\- Attends, tu lui as dit que tu pensais être asexuelle et il a insisté pour le faire ?

\- Il voulait être mon « _remède »_. »

Amélia fit le signe des guillemets avant de laisser retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps. Elle se heurta au mot et ne réussit pas à cacher l’émotion dans sa voix en le disant.

Julie devint blême de colère. Elle lâcha la main de son amie pour serrer son poing avant de dire avec rage : « Ton « remède » ?! Ton « remède » ?!! Oh si je le croisais, je lui ferais bouffer ses couilles par le nez ! »

Julie reprit la main d’Amélia dans la sienne et tira sur son bras jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se tourne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Écoute-moi bien Amélia ; tu n’es pas malade, tu n’es pas brisée ou je ne sais quelle connerie encore et je ne laisserai personne te le faire croire. Pas même toi ! D’accord ?

\- …D’accord.

\- Ok, parfait. »

Julie prit Amélia dans ses bras en la serrant un peu trop longtemps. Celle-ci essaya de se défaire de l’accolade, mais Julie la serra plus fort avant de finir par la lâcher et de dire : « Surtout qu’en vrai, quand on y réfléchit bien, on est tous un peu brisés.

\- « _We’re all broken, that’s how the light gets in_ ».

\- Ernest Hemingway?

\- Yep. »

Julie éclata de rire.

« Elle va se calmer “Madame l’intello” avec ses citations ?

\- Oh ça va. C’était écrit sur la couverture de mon agenda en seconde. Et je sais que tu le sais, car tu n’aurais jamais retrouvé l’auteur aussi facilement sinon.

\- Ça, tu ne peux pas le prouver. »

Et, juste comme ça, un énorme poids avait quitté les épaules d’Amélia.  
A l’image de son appartement, chaque chose semblait avoir retrouvé sa place et elle y voyait déjà un peu plus clair.


	25. Jour 102

**« Parce que le monde est rempli de mort et d'horreur, j'essaie encore et encore de consoler mon cœur et de cueillir les fleurs qui poussent au milieu de l'enfer. » [Hermann Hesse]**

* * *

Quand Amélia se réveilla, sa main tâta le drap à sa droite avant de se rappeler que Julie était rentrée chez elle le soir d’avant. Elle lui avait promis de revenir la voir dans quelques jours et de l’appeler si souvent qu’elle en aurait marre d’elle.

Elle regarda son téléphone et vit qu’elle avait déjà deux messages de sa part lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi et la sommant de bien s’hydrater.

Amélia sourit devant son écran avant de lui répondre :

« Oui maman. Je vais me faire un thé là. (Donc ça compte comme de l’eau hein ?) »

Avant de se diriger à sa cuisine, elle ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre. Il ne faisait pas aussi beau que les jours précédents, mais le ciel gris était venu accompagné d’une brume qui donnait une allure dramatique à la ville. Les immeubles apparaissaient en une succession de plans de plus en plus flous qui faisaient penser à des montagnes.

Le brouillard ne permettait pas de distinguer les gens, et les passants emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux noirs ressemblaient à des fourmis. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le monde lui parut un peu moins effrayant. Qui avait peur des fourmis ? Pas elle, en tout cas.

En allant se préparer son infusion, elle trébucha sur le poster d’Anselm Kiefer qui dépassait de sous son lit.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et le déroula. Elle décida qu’il était temps pour lui de retrouver sa place.

Elle l’accrocha exactement où il était auparavant et, quand sa silhouette couvrit la tâche plus claire qu’il avait laissé sur le mur, elle se sentit soulagée comme si elle retrouvait un vieil ami.

Après son petit-déjeuner, elle prit son téléphone et elle décida d’écrire un message à Thomas. Elle avait pensé à le faire il y a plusieurs jours déjà, mais elle n’avait jamais eu la force. Elle savait qu’à partir du moment où elle lui aurait envoyé, ce qu’il lui avait fait deviendrait réel et elle avait peur de l’accepter.

Sa discussion avec Julie lui avait donné le courage de le faire, mais c’est seulement après avoir tapé et retapé le message une dizaine de fois qu’elle parvint à lui envoyer.

_« Tu n’en as certainement aucune idée mais tu m’as fait beaucoup de mal._

_Le fait que tu lises ces lignes en te demandant de quoi je parle devrait me mettre hors de moi mais je n’arrive pas à être en colère, je n’arrive pas à t’en vouloir._

_On m’avait toujours dit de me méfier des hommes dans les ruelles sombres, mais je n’avais pas imaginé que j’inviterais moi-même mon violeur chez moi._

_J’avais imaginé des yeux enragés comme ceux de Médusa, mais les tiens ont suffi à me pétrifier. J’avais imaginé un marcel auréolé de tâches. Comment aurais-je pu prédire que tu enlèverais calmement ta chemise pour ne pas la froisser ? J’avais imaginé que je crierais et que je me débâterais de toutes mes forces. Ce que j’ai compris c’est que, si tu ne cries pas, personne ne t’écoute._

_J’étais préparée pour le pervers dans la ruelle, mais pas pour le jeune homme un peu gauche et sympa. Et putain, crois-moi, j’aurais préféré que tu sois ce monstre car cela aurait été plus facile de te détester. Je souhaite qu’un jour tu te regardes dans un miroir et que tu finisses par voir ses traits se mêler aux tiens et que tu sois aussi terrifié que moi._

_Tu as pris ce que tu voulais parce qu’on ne t’a pas appris à faire autrement. Mais voilà, je ne t’étais pas due, je n’étais pas à prendre. J’étais censé en avoir envie et ne pas me sentir volée, me sentir comme une moins que rien._

_Tu as choisi de ne pas voir mon regard effrayé. Tu as décidé de me laisser prétendre car cela valait mieux que d’accepter que je ne veuille pas de toi. Le problème avec le fait de prétendre, c’est que cela réduit la réalité à une pâle copie, et je pense que ni toi ni moi ne méritons une vie fade par peur d’être rejeté._

_Sans grande surprise, je voulais te dire que je ne veux plus te revoir._

_Tu ne pourras jamais me rendre ce que tu m’as pris alors, s’il-te-plait, pose-toi la question de ce qui t’es dû la prochaine fois et tu verras que, bien souvent, la réponse est : rien du tout. »_

Elle ne s’attendait pas à une réponse de sa part, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de regarder son téléphone toute les cinq minutes en en espérant une.

Pour se distraire, elle alluma son ordinateur et y rechercha tous les éléments qu’elle pouvait trouver sur _l’Aigle blessé._ Elle fut étonnée de voir qu’il y avait si peu de choses le concernant. Tout ce qu’elle trouva dessus, c’était que son sujet n’était pas commun et que, comme Anne lui avait confirmé, Rosa n’avait jamais redessiné d’aigle par la suite. Il faisait partie des très rares tableaux qu’elle avait peints pendant la guerre de 1870 et un blog d’art soulevait son potentiel aspect critique, n’allant pas jusqu’à l’appeler une œuvre engagée pour autant.

Elle lut ensuite plusieurs articles sur Rosa Bonheur, et ne fut que plus fascinée par elle. Alors qu’elle lisait un article qui ventait sa méthodologie et sa rigueur exceptionnelles, un des livres de la bibliographie attira son attention. L’ouvrage traitait des peintres animaliers et de leur rapport à leurs modèles.

Elle chercha le livre sur internet, et elle en trouva une copie en ligne. Les scans étaient presque illisibles, mais elle dut s’en contenter. Elle passa les premiers chapitres qui l’intéressaient moins et alla directement à celui dédié aux fournisseurs.

Comment n’y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Rosa avait dû se procurer un véritable aigle, pour le dessiner avec une telle exactitude. Si elle arrivait à retrouver le fournisseur, peut-être qu’elle pourrait trouver, aux archives, un registre ou une trace écrite de cette commande.

L’idée était un peu folle et, honnêtement un peu désespérée, mais elle se dit que cela ne lui coûterait rien de chercher un peu.

Elle se leva, comme revigorée, et alla se préparer un café à la cuisine. En se dressant, elle fit tomber son téléphone au sol. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, l’appareil et Thomas étaient complètement oubliés.

La dernière fois qu’elle avait bu du café, c’était pour se maintenir éveillée lorsqu’elle révisait pour ses partiels. Elle évitait d’en boire trop car cela la rendait encore plus agitée et maladroite que d’habitude.

Elle revint à son lit doucement, ne voulant pas renverser le liquide brun sur sa moquette. Elle avala une gorgée de café et grimaça ; elle avait oublié à quel point c’était amer.

Il était certainement plus facile de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et elle savait que la nuit allait être longue, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, toute excitée à l’idée de trouver ce satané fournisseur.

Elle posa la tasse au sol et s’attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle se craqua les doigts avant de commencer à pianoter sur son clavier.


	26. Jour 105

**« Vous devez devenir assez fort pour aimer le monde, mais suffisamment vide pour être capable de vous asseoir à table avec ses pires horreurs. » [Andrew Boyd]**

* * *

Ce qui était censé être une longue nuit de recherches, se transforma en fait en plusieurs journées. Alors qu’elle allait abandonner au bout du deuxième jour, elle trouva – un peu par hasard – le nom d’un certain Jean-Paul Froissart qui revenait quelques fois dans les correspondances de Rosa et qui était taxidermiste. En creusant un peu, elle découvrit qu’il n’était pas totalement inconnu puisqu’il avait travaillé avec quelques autres artistes de l’époque, dont le frère de Rosa.

Quand elle fit cette découverte, elle faillit recracher son café sur son lit et le bruit qu’elle fit en s’étouffant avec le liquide fut si étrange que Julie sursauta avant d’exploser de rire.

Celle-ci avait passé la journée avec elle à lui tenir compagnie dans un silence confortable et pendant qu’Amélia s’arrachait les cheveux sur ses recherches, Julie s’empiffrait d’amandes en lui montrant occasionnellement des choses qu’elle voyait sur Instagram.

Ce qu’elle n’avait pas anticipé était que, une fois qu’elle aurait son nom, il allait être aussi difficile de trouver des documents à son sujet. Elle éplucha les archives en ligne de tous les arrondissements parisiens mais elle ne trouva quasiment rien.

Amélia n’était vraiment plus sûre de trouver quelque chose désormais et, quand elle se leva ce matin-là, son excitation des jours précédents s’était transformée en une sorte de morosité. Elle se traîna jusqu’à sa cuisine et y fit bouillir de l’eau. Elle sortit la boite de café, mais l’odeur lui porta au cœur. Elle avait avalé une telle quantité de caféine ces trois derniers jours que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle décida de se faire un thé à la place.

Elle rassembla toutes les informations qu’elle avait trouvées sur ce Jean-Paul et elle essaya de les regarder d’un œil neuf. Elle fixa les feuilles imprimées intensément, comme si elle essayait de leur faire prendre feu par l’esprit. Sans surprise, aucune combustion spontanée n’eut lieu et Amélia grogna longuement avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Son crâne heurta le verre un peu plus fort qu’anticipé et elle laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique.

En relevant sa tête, un post-it vint se coller sur son front et elle ne le remarqua même pas. Ce qu’elle remarqua, par contre, c’est qu’à l’endroit où il se trouvait précédemment, se cachait un détail auquel elle n’avait pas prêté attention jusqu’alors. 

Si la société de taxidermie de Jean-Paul Froissart se situait dans le 12ème arrondissement lors de sa création, celle-ci avait été domiciliée à Valence-en-Brie. Cela voulait dire que les registres ou éventuelles factures qu’elle cherchait devaient se trouver dans les archives de Seine-et-Marne, et pas dans celles parisiennes.

Elle se leva de sa chaise dans un mouvement brusque et courut jusqu’à son lit pour saisir son ordinateur.

Après plusieurs heures et non sans difficulté, c’est en parvenant à se connecter aux archives de Valence-en-brie qu’elle réussit à trouver son Graal.

Elle eut une chance incroyable. Non seulement la mairie avait conservé des registres de facturation de l’entreprise, mais celui de l’année 1870 était complet et numérisé.

Elle le fit défiler nerveusement, en espérant y voir figurer le nom de Bonheur à un moment. Quand elle ne le trouva pas, elle fut anéantie.

Elle décida de regarder une seconde fois en cherchant si un aigle avait été vendu cette année-là. Trois avaient été achetés, dont un le 15 octobre. Elle regarda le nom et réalisa qu’il était indiqué « Micas ».

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que son cerveau ne percute réellement ce qu’il venait de lire. Elle lâcha l’ordinateur comme s’il venait de lui brûler les mains et elle sauta sur place en dansant comme une folle.

Nathalie avait acheté l’aigle, c’est pour cela qu’elle ne trouvait pas le nom de Rosa dans le registre. Et la date collait parfaitement à l’épisode du front contre les sentinelles prussiennes. Amélia aurait pu pleurer tant sa joie était grande.

Son premier réflexe était de le dire à Anne alors, sans réfléchir, elle sortit de son appartement pour toquer au sien. Elle s’arrêta à son pallier, réalisant son erreur. Elle se sentit bête et rentra honteusement dans sa chambre.

Elle farfouilla dans ses étagères à la recherche du papier que lui avait laissé Anne avant de partir, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle commença à paniquer avant de se rappeler que Julie les avait réorganisées.

Sans plus attendre, elle l’appela en ayant du mal à cacher l’affolement dans sa voix.

« Où as-tu mis le papier avec l’adresse d’Anne ? Il était sur mon étagère et je ne le trouve plus !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Amélia. Je passe une très belle matinée, je te remercie de m’avoir demandé.

\- Julie, je n’ai pas le temps. Où est le papier ?!

\- Je l’ai mis dans la biographie de Rosa Bonheur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?!

\- Mais je te l’ai dit ! Tu m’as même répondu « hum hum » et tu as hoché la tête.

\- Ah. D’accord. Euh… merci.

\- Attends, mais pourquoi c’est si urgent ?

\- J’ai trouvé un truc. Je t’expliquerai ! Tu es la meilleure. Merci. Bye !

\- Attends Amé… »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Amélia raccrocha, ne laissant pas à Julie le temps de répondre.

La jeune fille trouva le papier et se rappela qu’Anne n’avait laissé que son adresse et pas son numéro de téléphone. Elle fit les cent pas dans son appartement avec le papier en main, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Elle s’arrêta dans sa marche frénétique pour regarder à la fenêtre.

C’était une plutôt belle journée de mars. L’hiver allait bientôt laisser sa place au printemps et la lumière commençait déjà à regagner en intensité, rendant à la ville ses couleurs vives. Il était 13h et les gens se pressaient pour aller prendre leur pause-déjeuner.

Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sentir un peu nerveuse en regardant dehors, mais l’excitation de sa découverte prit le pas sur son anxiété et, sans réfléchir davantage, elle regarda les horaires des prochains trains pour Rennes. Elle acheta un ticket au départ de la gare Montparnasse à 14h12.

Il ne lui restait qu’une heure avant le départ alors, elle dut se dépêcher de se préparer.

Elle prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse et n’eut pas le temps d’attendre que son chauffe-eau ne fasse son travail. L’eau froide lui permit de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées, et elle fut heureuse de réaliser que sa petite escapade en Bretagne n’était pas qu’un coup de tête. Elle allait vraiment le faire.

Bien qu’elle fût pressée par le temps, elle décida de mettre un peu de mascara et elle opta pour un joli chemisier émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

Elle prit son sac-à-main, et cela lui fit une impression étrange. Elle n’en avait pas eu besoin depuis un bon moment, et elle réalisa que la sensation de la lanière en cuir sur son épaule lui avait presque manqué. Elle y ajouta son chargeur de téléphone, sa gourde et un paquet de gâteaux qui allait lui servir de déjeuner dans le train. Elle y fourra ensuite les différentes photocopies des documents qu’elle avait trouvés ces derniers jours et regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de mettre son manteau et de fermer la porte.

En descendant les escaliers, elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une drôle de sensation dans son ventre : l’inquiétude commençait à la gagner. Quand elle arriva dans son hall d’entrée, elle se plaça devant la lourde porte, la poignée en fer-forgé lui glaçant la main. Elle se crispa sur le métal, n’arrivant pas à actionner la clenche.

Elle respira un grand coup et, en bougeant son bras, elle sentit les papiers se froisser dans son sac.

_« Allez Amélia, tu peux le faire »._

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et, quand le vent frais frappa son visage, elle fut un peu abasourdie par la sensation. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par la luminosité extérieure. Elle aurait dû prendre ses lunettes de soleil, mais il était désormais trop tard pour remonter. Elle s’engagea dans la rue baignée de lumière, un peu à l’aveugle et elle manqua de rentrer dans une jeune fille arrivant de sa droite.

Elle regarda la ruelle pavée et décida de ne pas l’emprunter. Elle tourna plutôt à l’intersection suivante pour prendre ensuite la direction du métro. Elle ne savait pas si c’était l’angoisse d’être dehors, ou bien le fait qu’elle n’avait pas fait d’exercice depuis des mois, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Alors qu’elle attendait de pouvoir traverser, elle en profita pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Bien que l’air extérieur ne fut certainement très pollué, la brise fraîche sur son visage lui fit du bien. Elle pouvait sentir ses boucles mouillées lui chatouiller le visage sous l’effet du vent.

Cela lui rappela les vacances qu’elle avait passées dans Les Vosges avec ses parents quand elle était encore une enfant. Ils avaient fait une interminable randonnée dans la montagne et avaient établi leur bivouac au bord d’un torrent. Il avait fait tellement chaud cette journée-là qu’elle s’était baignée, bien volontiers, dans la rivière gelée, trop pressée de chasser la sueur de son corps épuisé par la longue marche. Elle s’était ensuite laissée sécher, allongée sur un rocher, n’ayant pour seule serviette que les derniers rayons du soleil et la brise d’été.

Au lieu de regarder ses pieds comme elle avait la mauvaise habitude de le faire, elle regarda plutôt vers le ciel. Elle remarqua un drôle d’oiseau dans un arbre à peine bourgeonnant, et elle était presque sûre que c’était une grive. Elle vit cela comme un bon présage, et cela lui donna du courage. Elle passa les portiques du métro, déterminée et plus excitée que jamais. Elle partait à l’aventure !

∞∞∞

Son élan de bravoure fut un peu freiné par le métro qui avait – sans surprise – encore des problèmes.

Quand elle arriva enfin à la gare Montparnasse, elle dut courir comme une folle pour atteindre son quai. Elle eut juste le temps de monter dans le premier wagon avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient la cage thoracique et il lui fallut un bon moment à souffler bruyamment cramponnée à la porte avant de réussir à regagner un peu de contenance.

Une famille chargée de bagages la regardait comme une bête de foire.

Quoi, ils n’avaient jamais vu quelqu’un essoufflé ? Si Julie avait été là, elle leur aurait gentiment dit de se mêler de leurs oignons, mais Amélia se contenta de leur sourire timidement, avant de prendre la direction de sa place en seconde classe, plusieurs wagons plus loin.

Depuis qu’elle était petite, elle adorait remonter les allées du train en mouvement. Elle se sentait avancer à la vitesse de l’éclair et cela lui donnait l’impression d’être invincible. Elle se délecta du spectacle du paysage qui défilait en un long flou coloré qui lui rappelait un peu les peintures de Turner.

Quand elle trouva enfin sa place, la voiture était quasiment vide et elle n’avait pas de voisin. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir à entretenir une discussion banale avec un inconnu. Elle pouvait manger tranquillement ses gâteaux en regardant les ombres des poteaux s’animer au passage du train sur les rails qui en était jalonnées.

∞∞∞

Quand elle arriva à la gare, elle se sentit un peu déboussolée. Elle peina à trouver la sortie et, une fois sur le parvis, elle n’avait aucune idée du bus qu’elle devait prendre pour rejoindre la maison d’Anne qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville.

Elle était impatiente de revoir la vieille dame, mais elle commençait à être nerveuse. Elle n’était pas du genre à prendre des décisions sur des coups de tête, et elle réalisa qu’Anne n’était peut-être pas chez elle en ce moment. Comment ferait-elle si elle n’était pas là ? Elle avait juste de quoi se payer le billet retour mais certainement pas une nuit d’hôtel. Alors quoi ? Elle rentrerait bredouille comme une idiote ? Et si elle était là et qu’elle ne voulait pas la voir ? Elle devait prendre soin de sa sœur malade, après tout. Elle n’aurait pas dû venir ici sans s’annoncer, ce n’était pas très poli. Mais pourquoi Anne ne lui avait-elle pas laissé son numéro de téléphone, plutôt ?

Elle respira un grand coup et réalisa que la seule manière de confirmer ou d’infirmer ses craintes était d’aller jusqu’à chez Anne et de voir par elle-même.

Un jeune homme blasé fumant sa cigarette lui indiqua quel bus prendre. Quand elle monta dans le véhicule, elle demanda malgré tout au chauffeur s’il s’arrêtait bien à son arrêt – juste pour être sûre.

Plutôt que de profiter du trajet pour apprécier la ville, elle joua nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau. Quand elle arriva au bon arrêt, elle faillit le louper, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Heureusement, le chauffeur de bus – un homme sympathique à la moustache épaisse et remplie de miette de chips – lui indiqua qu’elle était arrivée à destination.

Elle le remercia avec profusion et descendit de l’autocar, les jambes tremblantes.

Elle marcha environ cinq minutes dans la résidence pavillonnaire et, quand elle arriva devant la maison, elle vérifia une nouvelle fois l’adresse laissée par Anne. Elle était au bon endroit.

La maison d’Anne était semblable aux autres du quartier par la forme, mais elle se distinguait par ses volets bleu lavande et l’énorme glycine qui courait le long de la clôture en décrivant une arche au-dessus du portillon. Celle-ci n’était pas encore en fleur, mais elle devait offrir un spectacle incroyable au printemps.

Elle chercha un interphone mais elle n’en trouva pas, alors elle tenta d’ouvrir le portillon et vit qu’il n’était pas fermé. Elle monta la dizaine de marches qui menait à la porte d’entrée et toqua timidement.

Son cœur s’emballait dans sa poitrine à mesure qu’elle attendait. N’ayant pas de réponse, elle toqua une seconde fois, plus fort.

Après quelques interminables secondes, elle entendit des pas traînants se rapprocher de la porte.

Amélia eut du mal à cacher sa surprise quand ce ne fut pas Anne qui lui ouvrit mais une dame encore plus âgée qu’elle. La dame lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais on en aurait dit une version plus traditionnelle. Elle avait les même yeux gris et le nez en bec d’oiseau qu’Anne, mais elle ne portait aucune couleur extravagante ou bijou fantaisiste et ses cheveux étaient gris et ternes.

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant, lui pressant de décliner son identité. Amélia se sentit intimidée par les yeux sévères de la dame et elle bafouilla : « Bonjour. Je… Je suis Amélia. Est-ce que Anne est là ? Elle m’a donné cette adresse. »

En disant cela, elle montra le papier tremblant dans ses mains. La dame ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors elle poursuivit : « J’étais sa voisine à Paris et... euh, voilà. »

La femme en face d’elle sembla se décomposer. L’austérité de son visage se vit remplacer par une peine immense. Elle essaya de se reprendre et adressa un sourire doux à Amélia, mais celui-ci n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

Elle ne parvint pas non plus à cacher la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle répondit : « Je suis Hilda, sa sœur. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous l’annoncer, mais notre chère Anne nous a quittés il y a quelques jours. »

C’était comme si le monde s’écroulait autour d’Amélia. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent si fort que la ville en arrière-plan disparut complétement. Le seul bruit qu’elle entendait encore résonner dans sa tête était les aboiements intempestifs du bichon dans le jardin voisin. Elle se cramponna à la rampe d’escalier, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches tant elle serrait fort le métal.

Elle respira un grand coup avant de dire d’une toute petite voix : « Mais… Mais je ne comprends pas, on s’est vues il n’y a même pas deux semaines. »

Le chien n’arrêtait pas d’aboyer, et elle avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser. La voisine était enfin sortie pour hurler sur la bête de la fermer, mais celle-ci jappa de plus belle, pas décidée à écouter. Amélia plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et Hilda, notant sa gêne, l’invita à entrer. Elle prit la jeune fille sous son bras et la guida patiemment jusqu’à la cuisine.

La pièce était recouverte d’un papier peint défraîchi jaune pâle. Les placards de la cuisine étaient vert d’eau et recouverts d’un plan de travail en serpentite. Les rideaux en dentelle et la suspension en jade y faisaient régner une lumière laiteuse. Seule la nappe cirée à carreaux jaune et verte apportait un peu de vie à l’ensemble pastel fade.

Hilda assit Amélia à la table et lui prépara un thé. Quand elle déposa la tasse en porcelaine devant la jeune fille, elle se racla la gorge avant de dire : « Anne avait des problèmes cardiaques depuis des années, c’était un petit miracle qu’elle ait tenu aussi longtemps après la grosse crise qu’elle avait eue l’année dernière. »

La jeune fille disparut derrière le nuage de vapeur qui s’échappait de sa tasse et elle repensa à tous les signes d’affaiblissement qu’Anne avait montrés ces derniers mois. Et dire qu’elle l’avait fait crapahuter aux archives. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Elle savait qu’il n’était pas poli de ne pas répondre à Hilda, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle était complètement abattue. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle ne reverrait plus jamais Anne.

Elle regardait tristement sa tasse et balançait nerveusement ses jambes sous la table en attendant que le liquide ambré refroidisse. Ses pieds tapaient dans son sac à main posé au sol. Elle entendit les photocopies s’y froisser et elle eut l’impression qu’elles la narguaient. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui partager sa découverte.

Hilda posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui lança un regard compatissant.

Après un long silence, le thé d’Amélia était devenu froid et elle n’en avait même pas bu la moitié. Hilda finit par lui dire : « Vous m’avez dit que vous étiez Amélia. C’est bien cela ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête avant de la hocher mollement.

« Anne m’a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous avez égayé ses derniers mois. Vraiment. »

Hilda eut du mal à contenir un sanglot. Amélia eut envie de pleurer, mais la femme en face d’elle avait déjà tellement de peine qu’elle fit en sorte de rester forte.

La vieille dame chassa une larme sur sa joue, se leva, et passa ses mains sur son gilet pour en enlever les plis. Elle inspira avant de dire : « Si je ne me trompe pas, vous étudiiez le tableau de l’aigle, avec elle.

\- Oui. _L’Aigle blessé. »_

Hilda quitta soudainement la pièce, laissant Amélia seule et hébétée. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une feuille affublée d’un post-it. Sur le papier jaune on pouvait lire :

_« J’ai eu un mal de chien à la trouver, mais dedans, il est mentionné un aigle. J’espère que cela pourra vous servir. Toutes mes amitiés. Gérard »._

La feuille était une photocopie d’une correspondance entre Nathalie Micas et Ernest Gambart qui n’était pas datée. Anne avait surligné un passage :

_« Qui aurait cru qu’obtenir un aigle était aussi compliqué ? Je sais que la période est sinistre et qu’une telle dépense est très certainement irraisonnée, mais notre Rosa a tellement insisté que je n’ai pu lui refuser ce plaisir. Et, si je peux être honnête avec vous, cela nous change des faisans. C’est la première fois que j’en vois un d’aussi près et je n’ai aucun doute que Rosa saura lui faire honneur. »_

Amélia écarta grand les yeux, elle relut la lettre une seconde fois pour être sûre. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac et en sortit la photocopie du registre. Elle avait les deux pièces du puzzle. Son registre permettait de dater la lettre et de confirmer que la période sinistre à laquelle faisait allusion Nathalie était bien la guerre de 1870.

Elles avaient la preuve que le tableau avait été peint à la fin du mois d’octobre, au moment de l’établissement des camps de prussiens dans le village voisin de Champagne.

Elle serra les deux feuilles dans ses mains et prit Hilda dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut plus que surprise, mais elle se laissa étreindre sans poser de question. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un petit moment, ayant toute les deux bien besoin de ce câlin.

∞∞∞

Hilda lui proposa de l’emmener au cimetière où reposait désormais Anne, et Amélia accepta en la remerciant. Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, la jeune fille fut glacée par le silence morne de l’endroit. Les nuages couvraient le ciel breton et le soleil parisien lui sembla bien loin. Même les oiseaux semblaient avoir arrêté de chanter.

Elles se tinrent l’une à côté de l’autre devant l’immense grille en fer forgé, la vieille dame solidement accrochée au bras d’Amélia, et elles prirent une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer le lieu.

Elles avancèrent doucement jusqu’à la tombe et Amélia soupçonna Hilda de trainer volontairement le pas pour retarder la confrontation inévitable avec le tas de terre encore fraichement retourné.

Il restait encore quelques bouquets, et la pierre tombale venait d’être posée. Toute une vie réduite à quelques fleurs fanées et à une inscription sur un bloc de granite. Cela lui sembla absurde.

Elle avait appris avec la mort de sa mère que, si ceux qu’on aime ne nous manquent pas moins avec le temps, on apprend malgré tout à vivre avec leur absence. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre et à l’accepter.

Hilda lâcha le bras d’Amélia et détourna le regard. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement : « Je vous laisse faire vos adieux. Prenez le temps dont vous aurez besoin. Je vous attends à la voiture. »

La voix de la vieille dame la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle mit un peu de temps à revenir à elle avant de la remercier.

Elle s’avança timidement vers la sépulture et s’assit en tailleur dans l’allée de graviers. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait autour d’elle avant de dire timidement :

« Bon. Alors je sais que j’ai l’air un peu bête à parler toute seule devant votre tombe, Anne, mais je n’ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien et, maintenant que je suis là, vous avez plutôt intérêt à m’écouter. »

…

« Je voulais commencer en disant que je ne sais pas comment marche l’au-delà, ou bien même s’il y en a tout bonnement un mais, si oui, j’espère que vous y êtes bien et qu’on y sert du bon thé. »

En disant cela elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en revoyant Anne la juger sur la quantité de sucre qu’elle ajoutait à son thé. Elle buvait toujours le sien avec un nuage de lait et une cuillère de miel.

« Maintenant que c’est dit, je voulais aussi rajouter que vous m’aviez promis que ce n’était pas un adieu et que vous avez brisé cette promesse et qu’on ne brise pas une promesse. »

Sa voix se cassa et une grosse larme perla le long de sa joue. Elle serra ses poings et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue avant de continuer.

« Aussi, je suis un peu en colère contre vous car vous avez débarqué dans ma vie sans prévenir et que vous m’avez fait m’attacher à vous et que vous êtes partie aussi vite que vous êtes venue et maintenant je vais devoir passer ma vie en supportant votre absence. »

En disant cela elle s’effondra complètement laissant son corps à la merci de gros sanglots. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à se reprendre et pour poursuivre.

« Mais je ne suis pas venue pour vous engueuler car je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui se fasse dans un cimetière et je ne voudrais pas être malpolie. »

Elle pouvait sentir qu’elle reprenait un peu de contenance et elle éprouva malgré tout une certaine joie à lui annoncer : « Je suis venue pour vous dire que nous avons réussi, Anne ! Vous m’entendez ? Nous avons réussi ! Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour faire analyser la toile ! Et je suis sûre que, dans peu de temps, nous aurons percé le secret de _« L’Aigle blessé »_ ! »

Elle marqua une légère pause avant de poursuivre avec aplomb.

« Je vais vous faire deux promesses : d’abord, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour faire analyser le tableau et, ensuite, quand ce sera fait, je reviendrai ici-même vous dire ce que j’ai découvert. »

En parlant, elle remarqua un laurier persistant à l’épais feuillage parmi les troènes qui composaient la haie le long de l’allée. Elle se dit que l’occasion était trop belle et que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle alla jusqu’au buisson et en arracha deux belles branches. Elle les disposa en couronne sur la terre, de la même manière qu’Anna Klumpke avait disposé une couronne de laurier sur la poitrine inerte de Rosa Bonheur. Elle contempla le branchage un instant avant de finir son eulogie improvisée.

« Enfin, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous en saviez certainement plus que vous ne vouliez bien me le laisser croire, mais je tenais quand même à vous dire que ces derniers mois ont été incroyablement difficiles et le fait que je sois là est un véritable miracle. Un miracle qui n’aurait jamais été possible sans votre gentillesse, votre bonne humeur et votre préoccupation pour moi. Je sais que je n’ai pas toujours été un rayon de soleil et que j’ai plusieurs fois cherché à vous écarter, mais vous ne m’avez jamais laissée tomber. Alors voilà. Merci d’avoir été une tête de mule et une commère.

…

Vous allez me manquer Anne. Cruellement. »

Amélia lâcha une dernière larme et, alors qu’elle allait rejoindre la voiture, elle sursauta au son de la voix d’Hilda.

« Je voulais être sûre que vous alliez bien, cela faisait un petit moment et je commençais à m’inquiéter.

\- Oui, ça va, Hilda. Je vous remercie de m’avoir permis de venir ici. »

La vieille dame caressa le dos d’Amélia.

« Est-ce que vous avez prévu de dormir ici ce soir ? Ou bien vous voulez que je vous ramène à la gare ?

\- Je vais aller à la gare. Mais je prendrai le bus, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, c’est à peine à cinq minutes d’ici. Et, si jamais il est trop tard ou que vous ne vous sentez pas de rentrer ce soir, vous êtes la bienvenue à la maison. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue.

\- Merci beaucoup Hilda. »

La vieille dame nota la présence du laurier et elle lança un regard curieux à Amélia. Celle-ci sourit et lui dit doucement : « Anne comprendra. »


	27. Epilogue : jour 1451

**« Tu ne peux pas trouver la paix en évitant la vie. » [Michael Cunningham]**

* * *

« … La façon dont la lumière s’accroche aux objets. Il était préoccupé par le concept d’optique et l’importance lumineuse du tableau. Véritable peintre de l’atmosphère, il peignait avec une sorte de vapeur colorée qui donna cette qualité floue unique et reconnaissable entre mille. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le sujet identifiable va diminuer jusqu’à presque disparaître. »

Amélia allait poursuivre son introduction sur Turner, mais elle vit ses élèves commencer à ranger leurs affaires avec une discrétion plus polie qu’effective. Elle regarda sa montre et réalisa qu’il était 17h52. Son cours était censé se terminer dans dix minutes, mais on était vendredi soir et elle était déjà étonnée du nombre d’étudiants qu’il lui restait après la pause de 15h.

« Bon, je vois que votre esprit est déjà en week-end, alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. N’oubliez pas de m’envoyer vos analyses comparées, par mail, lundi. Et j’espère y retrouver la méthodologie en cinq points que nous avons vue ensemble la semaine dernière. »

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à une cacophonie de «oui » mélangés aux bruits des strapontins en bois se repliant bruyamment. Elle poursuivit malgré tout : « Passez un bon weekend, et revenez-moi frais et disponibles car je ne vous ai pas trouvé très concentrés aujourd’hui ».

Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires, heureuse elle aussi d’être enfin en week-end.

Alors qu’elle était la tête plongée dans son sac dans lequel elle essayait d’y rentrer en force un gros classeur, une ombre recouvrit son bureau. Elle leva la tête et vit une de ses étudiantes attendant patiemment son attention.

« Oui Léa, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Euh, je me demandais comment vous aviez choisi votre sujet de thèse, car l’année prochaine nous allons commencer à rédiger le mémoire et je n’arrive pas à me décider. »

Léa était une de ses élèves les plus sérieuses. Les autres étudiants la trouvaient zélée mais, en vérité, elle était juste incroyablement anxieuse. Amélia se reconnaissait en elle et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un peu trop d’empathie à son égard.

« Tu sais, Léa, il te reste encore un peu de temps pour choisir ton sujet.

\- Mais j’aimerais bien commencer à constituer ma bibliographie cet été. » 

Amélia lui sourit doucement.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je n’ai pas vraiment choisi mon sujet, c’est lui qui m’a choisie. »

Léa, pas vraiment satisfaite par la réponse, lança un regard sceptique à Amélia.

« Non. Vraiment. C’est mon amie Anne qui m’a parlé de Rosa Bonheur et de _L’Aigle blessé_. Sans elle, toute ma thèse n’aurait pas été possible. 

\- Et si je n’ai pas d’ami arrivant miraculeusement avec une idée brillante de sujet, je fais comment ? »

Amélia ria avant de répondre plus sérieusement.

« Tu vas passer plus d’un an sur un même sujet. Il est donc essentiel que ce soit quelque chose qui t’anime toi, personnellement. Il n’y a pas de sujets plus simples ou plus pertinents que d’autres. C’est la manière dont tu vas l’aborder. L’angle que tu vas trouver qui va lui donner toute sa valeur.

\- D’accord », lui répondit la jeune fille pas entièrement convaincue. 

Amélia ne savait pas quoi dire pour l’aider davantage. Léa la remercia malgré tout et quitta la pièce le regard soucieux, comme déjà animé d’un millier d’idées.

Amélia soupira, s’imprégnant du calme singulier de l’amphithéâtre vide. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur le bureau en bois avant de prendre son sac et de s’en aller à son tour.

∞∞∞

Quand elle arriva au café, elle vit que Julie l’attendait déjà en terrasse. Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, et la journée avait été radieuse. Son amie était affalée sur sa chaise et elle prenait le soleil comme un lézard. Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil et Amélia n’était pas sûre de si elle avait les yeux fermés ou ouverts. Quand elle s’approcha d’elle, elle lui fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

Amélia s’excusa pour son léger retard et, alors qu’elle s’installait sur sa chaise, le serveur apporta à Julie un mojito et demanda à Amélia ce qu’elle désirait. Prise de court, elle répondit sans réfléchir : « une bière » et finit de s’asseoir.

Julie baissa ses lunettes et lui lança un regard amusé.

« Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas vraiment la bière.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j’ai paniqué. »

Julie explosa de rire et secoua la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent ainsi des derniers rayons du soleil dans une ambiance décontractée, à se raconter leur semaine, et à rire de tout et de rien.

Le soir venu, une légère brise se leva, envoyant les mèches rebelles d’Amélia dans son visage. Elle chercha un élastique dans son sac à main et en retournant son contenu, elle trouva un post-it collé sur son agenda. Dessus était notée une liste de course.

« Julie, il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque 21h. Pourquoi ? »

Amélia reposa son verre de bière, à peine touché, sur la table, avec un peu plus de force qu’anticipé et le liquide mousseux éclaboussa jusque sur ses lunettes.

« Merde, déjà ? »

Amélia n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle poursuivit : « J’avais promis à Camille que c’était moi qui ferais les courses ce soir. »

Elle se leva d’un coup. Il ne lui restait que trente minutes avant que le magasin ne fermât. En mettant son manteau, son bracelet se coinça dans la doublure et elle ne parvint pas à bien passer son bras dans la manche. Elle ne prit pas le temps non plus de nouer son écharpe et manqua de trébucher dessus en ramassant ses affaires. Enfin, en passant son sac à son épaule, elle réussit à se fouetter l’œil avec la lanière.

Elle déposa tout de même un bisou sur la joue de Julie avant de partir en courant et de crier alors qu’elle s’engageait dans la rue : « Ah, et fais des bisous de ma part à Jacques et à la petite ! »

Julie la regarda partir en trottinant, son écharpe traînant dans la poussière, son manteau à moitié mis et en se frottant l’œil vigoureusement. Elle ria de bon cœur devant l’absurdité de la scène avant de réaliser qu’Amélia lui avait laissé payer l’addition.

_Fin._


End file.
